Vessels
by Eediva
Summary: Takes place after 4.04. Castiel tries to prepare Dean for his part in the war, not realising that he too has a part in the war, one he wasn't expecting. Dean/Castiel, Sam/Ruby
1. Part One

Summary: Dean meets some more angels…

Summary: Takes place after 4.04. Castiel tries to prepare Dean for his part in the war, not realising that he too has a part in the war, one he wasn't expecting.

Warnings: Christianity(apparently my religion is a warning… ), angry angels, blasphemy(my new favourite word), slash.

* * *

Part One

* * *

Sighing, the angel of Thursday knelt down beside a lumpy double bed, covered in a filthy (to the angel's standards) sheet. He closed his blue eyes, and prayed, softly in the oldest language, known to angels. The words left his mouth smoothly like silk, as he spoke the Lord's Prayer using the exact words the Lord had used over 2000 years ago.

He slowly stood up as he finished, he took a deep, unnecessary breathe before pulling the sheet of the bed. He slid in slowly, coat still on along with his shoes. He pulled the cover over his vessel and closed his eyes once more.

As the soulless body recuperated, healing and resting by the Will of God, Castiel exited the body to find his other human. His vessel's soul was already in the Heavens, with the family he had once lost. Safe and away from the dangers of the planet Castiel was currently on.

Castiel found his fiery soul standing before a sleeping Dean; for Dean's own protection, invincible to the human eye.

Yet again Dean's brother was out of the hotel, while Dean thrashed and kicked in his bed. While the boy-king for once wasn't with the female demon called Ruby, he wasn't with his brother, and it angered the floating angel. Dean was having another nightmare, one he was struggling against.

The spirit raised a brow, Dean wasn't dreaming of his time spent in hell. He wasn't dreaming of the chains, of the pain, or being gripped by Castiel. He was dreaming of his brother. Castiel tilted his fiery head confused; Dean did not fear his brother turning evil, into a demon. He feared losing his brother; of being alone.

Castiel sighed, _Dean, can't you see you are never alone. I'm here. I always have been, and will continue to do so._

"Sammy," Dean whimpered. The pathetic whimper caused Castiel more pain then it should have. Castiel turned around and with one large wave of his wings left the room. He'd return in a few seconds, with his vessel.

"Sammy," another whimper escaped Dean's lips, "don't."

Castiel had returned, he sat next to Dean on his bed, the way he had before he had taken Dean to the past, to learn more about his mother. Castiel arched his head to the side, wishing he could see into Dean's dreams, but with this vessel some of his powers were limited.

"Wake up, Dean," Castiel said, placing his hand on Dean's bare shoulder. Dean shot up like a bullet, grumbling something about pie and cheese. "You were dreaming."

"Guh, what did I tell ya about personal space, Cass?" Dean grumbled, rubbing an eye.

"Do not call me Cass," Castiel growled. He was getting fed up with being called Cass; it was becoming a habit for all of his brothers and sisters.

"Where's Sam?" Dean jumped out of his bed, in a panic, noticing the empty room.

"He went to eat," Castiel replied, "Don't be troubled, should he lie about his powers, I will inform you."

"What are you doing here?" Dean grunted, sitting back down on the bed.

"I'm here to help you sleep," Castiel replied, "With out the nightmares, if you let me."

"How?" Dean asked, sceptically.

"It's difficult to describe, I just touch your forehead and then you sleep," Castiel replied, seriously.

"That wasn't hard to explain," Dean smirked, before sliding back under the sheets. "Okay, do it, but wake me up when Sammy comes."

"Alright," Castiel nodded, smiling inwardly. His human needed rest, so Castiel held his index and middle finger together and smacked Dean across the head. The human fell back against the pillow, unconscious. Castiel grinned slightly; he bet Dean wasn't expecting that.

"That's you're way of putting him to sleep?" Castiel jumped up startled, a soft laughter echoed in the room as a young man stepped out of the shadows. Castiel relaxed and smiled.

"Jophiel," Castiel acknowledged, "What are you doing here, little one?"

"Michael wishes to know how you are going with him," Jophiel replied, the vessel smiled a cheeky smile that lit up his brown eyes.

"Like he can't see," Castiel smiled, gazing up at the ceiling.

"Where's devil boy?" Jophiel asked, flicking his head in the direction of Sam's bed.

"He went out to eat," Castiel replied, "For now any way. He held true to his promise to himself. He isn't using his powers but he is still with the demon."

Jophiel made a disgusted face, "yuck."

"I agree," Castiel nodded.

"You haven't told him," Jophiel said, staring at the sleeping human. "He is beautiful."

"He is, isn't he," Castiel smiled. "But no, I don't want to tell him just yet. He will blame himself yet again. His behaviour is quite predictable. I expect when he does learn of this he will be livid."

"Beautiful but stupid," Jophiel grinned, the grin disappeared when Castiel glared at him, "Sorry. I better go. I was getting bored waiting for Uriel to give me the word. Why couldn't I be in Raphael's or even Gabriel's legion?"

"I don't know," Castiel smiled, Jophiel shrugged before disappearing into thin air. Castiel shook his head as he looked down at Dean, "Children."

* * *

After a few hours, Castiel had slithered into the bed with Dean. He found it pointless that he stayed on foot while the human slept, so he decided he may as well rest also. He stayed on his own side of the bed, since he knew if Dean suddenly woke up, he'd erupt. However Dean made his own plans, using Castiel's stomach as a pillow and his leg as a blanket for his own two feet.

The angel grunted, exasperated. _Personal space, my wings._

Castiel's eyes widened when the human's bodily fluid began to dribble down onto his white shirt. They narrowed when Dean ran a hand underneath the shirt, and up towards the vessel's soft nipple. Castiel pulled the hand down a whine escaping from Dean's mouth. The hand fought intent on finding its way to the nipple.

"What are you? A kangaroo," Castiel said, before roughly pushing the human off him.

**THUD.**

"Huh, what?" Dean grumbled as he picked himself up off the ground, disorientated.

"Please refrain yourself," Castiel said, standing up. He shook his coat straightening out.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You were having a dream," Castiel said, before pointing at the damp spot on his chest, "A wet one."

"I WAS NOT!" Dean said, outraged. His cheeks went a flaming red, Castiel stood before him, bewildered at the loud reaction, not that he showed it through his expression.

"I have evidence," Castiel muttered, walking away from Dean.

"Hey! You were the one who groped me!" Dean retorted. "I got_ the_ hickey to prove it too! You started all this homoerotic crap!"

Castiel chose to ignore him.

* * *

Two weeks later, and Dean was still unaware of the fact his brother was sleuthing around with the enemy. Castiel decided against telling Dean, since the young man was making progress with his faith, in God at least. Not much, but Castiel could have sworn he heard the human pray once before a battle against another werewolf.

The two brothers were getting along, and things were looking brighter for the youngest Winchester. He was progressing well without his powers. Oddly enough the demon he was bedding wasn't pressuring him to use his powers, which surprised the angels, excluding Uriel who claimed it was probably a trick.

Castiel didn't have an opinion on the matter; truthfully he didn't care for Sam. His main concern was Dean. While Dean was beginning to put faith in God, faith in himself was still absent.

Raphael and Gabriel gave him a lecture; there was no other word to describe Gabriel's red painted finger waving at him as she spoke of Dean's part in there war.

"_For us to win, Dean had to have faith in our Lord and him self, Cass!" Gabriel said, her wild brown hair bouncing with her finger._

"_Don't call me Cass," Castiel grunted._

"_He needs to be-"_

"_-I'll call you whatever I like," Gabriel interrupted the blonde haired Raphael, who rolled his eyes._

"_Even on earth she never lets me finish," Raphael grumbled, walking off._

_Gabriel cursed in Aramaic, calling Raphael a donkey in a not so nice fashion_

_Castiel smirked, amused, "Even on Earth you two argue. Where's Michael when you need him?"_

Where was Michael indeed? The leader of all angels was yet to join them on Earth, Uriel, Gabriel and Raphael, three of the four arch angels were unsure as to why.

Back to Dean, Castiel knew the human still considered himself worthless. Not worth saving. It baffled the angel; he thought the human was perfect. For a human at least. He was loyal, charming, determined, caring, protective, and handsome. Sure he was rude and obnoxious, and constantly used God's name in vain, but his good side easily override his bad habits.

Castiel had finally met the younger Winchester brother. He had a reaction that Castiel wasn't expecting; the young man looked at him in awe for several minutes until Dean smacked him on the head. For the next few minutes, Sam asked him a few questions about anything.

"_How old are you?" Sam first asked. Dean gave a roll of the eyes._

"_3000 years old," Castiel replied, "Give or take a century or year."_

"_Wait? What? You're only 3000?" Dean asked, "My guardian angel is only a cherub?"_

"_I'm a seraph, thank you very much," Castiel scoffed. _

"_Dean, shut up," Sam said, "Okay, so what's the true religion."_

"_Christianity, duh," Dean grunted. Castiel smiled at the human, nodding.  
"Which strand?" Sam said, with tilt of the head. _

"_What?" Dean asked. _

"_They are all the same," Castiel shrugged, "Its not the Churches that matter, it is the individual. It all depends on what you make of your life."_

"_What's the meaning of life?"_

"_How would I know, I'm only an angel," Castiel shrugged. Sam laughed, but Castiel wasn't trying to be funny._

Castiel was surprised he didn't ask anything about the war or of his powers, but he supposed it could have been the fact that the angel was called for battle and had run out of time.

Castiel was now standing beside Dean. The human was resting, sleeping across a book he was reading. The brothers were researching information for a case about a bizarre creature called a chupacabra. For some reason, this case had Dean buying lollypops, every time he saw the human he was sucking on one.

Castiel's head shifted slowly to the left looking directly at Dean's face. His blue eyes scanned Dean's smooth features, down to his perfectly shaped lips where a white stick was sticking out between the two lips. Castiel rolled his eyes; he picked up a few human habits from Dean, which wasn't a smart thing to do around Uriel. He slowly pulled out the lolly from the hunter's mouth, still shaking his head.

"Humans," Castiel smiled as the front door opened. Sam walked in, watching Castiel with surprised eyes. "Samuel."

"Hey Cass,"

"Castiel," Castiel corrected, with a sigh.

"Right, uh, Castiel, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"When do you plan on telling your brother?" Castiel said. Sam stared at the angel through his brown eyes, swallowing. "One day he will work it out. I will not lie to him when does ask me."

"What have you been telling him?" Sam asked.

"That you are going to eat," Castiel replied, which was the truth. Sam would always grab a bite before he visited the demon. "It is not a lie, and Dean never dwells on the subject."

"I can't tell him," Sam muttered, "He'd flip."

"He'd 'flip' more if he learnt it from the wrong person," Castiel said, seriously. "Samuel, most of the demonic population knows of you and Ruby, one of them will tell him."

Sam exhaled his shoulders slumping down. "I don't know what to do."

"The decision is yours, Samuel," Castiel said, looking down at Dean who was beginning to stir awake. "Good bye, Samuel."

"Bye," Sam murmured, Castiel disappeared, his wings carrying him outside only.

"Sammy," Dean gruff voice came.

"Hey Dean,"

"Was that Cass?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I heard his wings, again," Castiel's eyes widened in surprise. No human had ever heard angel wings before. Castiel smiled as the look of surprise left his face, Dean was special indeed, but what his part in the war was Castiel was yet to learn.

* * *

I think this might be about 4-5 parts, depending how much I write in my trusty book. I got bored at work the other day during the kiddies rest time so my brain start thinking(perving) about Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins, and this happened…

I think for now we can safely say Christianity appears to be the religion of SPN, since Holy Water is a Christian thing and 2000 years ago Christ came down. So I'm gonna try and use some of my knowledge of my faith in this ficcy, I just hope I don't sound preachy, cause I always say teach don't preach.

Besides, I'm not like most devout Christians…

Well,

Peace and chicken grease

Afro


	2. Part Two

Part Two

**Part Two**

Randomly visiting the human during the hours he slept and his brother met his wench became a habit for the angel. Dean had grown use to waking up with Castiel either sitting on the edge of the bed, or lying beside him eyes wide open staring at the ceiling.

Of course, he still continued to complain about personal space, but the words had no meaning. Castiel knew the human craved his touch; he was only to happy to give the human what he wanted. This vessel appeared to thrive more when he was near Dean, in ways he didn't quite understand. His skin would tingle; his heart often would begin to race, especially if the human's hands started to roam again. (Which usually found Dean on the ground)

Castiel prayed he wasn't falling in _lust_ with the human, he couldn't afford to. His mission was of most high, and falling for the human was a dangerous mistake to make.

"He eats a lot more now," Dean startled Castiel, the angel was so deep in thought he didn't realise the human awoke. "Getting your freak on over there, Cass?"

"Who eats more?" Castiel asked, ignoring the usual comment.

"Sammy," Dean answered, sitting up so that he was right beside the angel shoulder to shoulder. "He eats more now. He use to skip meals sometimes but now he has midnight snacks."

Castiel didn't answer, looking out the window. Dean's eyebrow rose, "Cass, is he on his own?"

Castiel shook his head, inwardly he braced himself, ready to reveal the truth if necessary. "No."

"Haha! That's my boy!" Dean laughed, before frowning confused, "My baby brother's getting more ass then I am. Jesus, I don't think I've had sex since I came back from hell…"

Castiel stared at the human blankly.

Dean grunted as he stood up, "Wassitime?"

"I beg your pardon?" Castiel asked, Dean peered at the alarm which read _**8.55am**_**.**  
"Okay, so Sammy is getting breakfast," Dean grumbled, pulling on his jeans and a black shirt. "Come on Cass, let's go get some breakfast. I'll pay, or has God set you guys up with a bank account on his name?"

Castiel smiled, and nodded slightly. "We need to keep our bodies rejuvenated and well rested."

"So you sleep?" Dean asked, as he pulled on his favourite leather jacket. Castiel nodded. "And you eat too?"

"Yes," Castiel replied, "I like carrots, and sushi."

"Sushi?"

"Yes," Castiel confirmed, Dean made a face, sticking his tongue out disgusted. Dean beckoned him to follow as he headed out.

"Let's go," Dean said, shaking his head as he walked towards his beloved car. Castiel could feel Dean's love for the car; it was as strong as his love for his brother. The angel shook his head, "What's wrong?"

"How do you love an inanimate object such as your car?" Castiel asked, as the human and angel sat in the car and together slammed the doors shut.

"Don't knock my baby," Dean warned turning on the engine. Castiel smirked. "She's just something I can rely on."

"Something that you know won't abandon you," Castiel suggested. Dean paused and stared at the angel.

"Don't pull my baby into your cryptic psychological crap," Dean grunted. Castiel nodded not saying another word the whole trip. Instead he took the silence to reflect on his human.

Castiel remembered, the day of Dean's birth. The heavens were singing; Michael had a great smile on his face claiming he was finally born. No angel could see what was so special about the infant; he appeared like all other humans. It wasn't until his fourth year when his mother died, and his brother was tainted with human blood, did everyone else realise there was something _special_ about the human other then the usual unique soul that everyone-both angel and human-had.

As he grew Castiel remembered how quickly the boy's childhood faded. Given up to look after a younger brother who, in Castiel's opinion, was ungrateful. But the boy didn't complain, not once, not until he was a man and realised he was wronged, but even now Dean didn't think he deserved a better childhood, and Samuel's deeds were not helping. Dean blamed himself for allowing his brother to follow that path.

"Hey Cass,"

"Castiel," the angel grunted.

"Yeah, whatever," Dean smirked, "Do angels have sex?"

Castiel flinched slightly. "We can, but most of us choose not to."

"So, you're a virgin?" Dean asked, the smirk deepening. Castiel was sure his cheeks were red. Dean laughed, thumping Castiel across the shoulder playfully. "Only playing with ya Cass!"

Castiel glared as Dean turned into a car park in front of a diner. "I think you should mind your own business!"

"Come on Cass, don't be a dick," Dean said, gruffly. Castiel's head swung hard to face Dean, his face steely, "I was kidding."

Castiel didn't speak as he pulled himself out of the car and angrily slammed the door.

"HEY! Don't take your anger out on the car," Dean grumbled as he followed the angel inside. Castiel stopped abruptly causing Dean to collide hard into him. In one of the booths sat Sam, with Ruby. "What the hell!?"

Sam's eyes widened, "Dean!? What are you doing here?!"

"What am I doing here?" Dean snarled, ignoring the stares of the half dozen customers. "Why are you with her Sam? She's a demon!"

"Dean," Castiel warned.

"Shut up!" Dean snapped, still staring hard at his brother.

"Young man, that's not a nice thing to say about the poor lady," some elderly man grunted. Dean sharply turned his head glaring at the man.

"Dean, let's go outside," Castiel murmured, warningly. He grabbed Dean by the arm and pulled him along. Sam and Ruby followed slowly, as Dean pulled his arm roughly from the angel. "Dean-"

"Don't!" The human snarled, sticking his index finger up in warning. The angel raised both hands up in retreat, Dean spun around to face his brother and the demon, his eyes blazing in fury. "Sam! You said you wouldn't use them! And now you're with this slut!"

"Dean! I'm not using them," Sam cried.

"Then what the hell are you doing with her!?" Dean roared, Sam eyed Ruby who was standing quietly by the boy-king.

"I- I- Dean," Sam muttered, his face falling into a ridiculous pout in Castiel's view.

"Are you… Oh my God! You're sleeping with her!?" Dean screeched loudly.

_Ding! Ding! ding! Finally!_

Castiel spun around looking for the body to the voice, but found no one.

"Dean, its not what it looks like," Sam said, his voice breaking, his eyes tearing up slightly. Castiel rolled his eyes, as Dean let out a hollow laugh.

"What is it then? You're playing Twister? Naked?" Dean snarled, "When are you gonna realise she's using you, you stupid jackass!"

"She isn't using me Dean," Sam said, finding his voice, "I love her!"

It seemed like time froze for a moment, Ruby stared at Sam with her brown eyes wide while Dean's jaw dropped. Castiel blinked twice.

"You love her?" Dean whispered.

"Yes, I love her," Sam repeated, he gripped the demon's hand tightly. Dean shook his head, before he turned around and stormed past the angel. "Dean!?"

"Fuck you!" the human roared angrily as he pulled the door to the impala swiftly and slipped in, "You obviously don't need me!"

"Dean!" Sam cried, running towards the car, but Dean had already reversed and sped of down the road.

"Sam?" Ruby said, softly. The human's shoulders slumped, gazing at the floor as the demon placed a hand on his shoulder, comfortingly. Castiel's eyes narrowed, confused. They rose when the human spun around glaring at him.

"How could you tell him!?" Sam snarled, "You said you wouldn't say anything!"

"I was not going to lie to him," Castiel replied.

"So what!? You brought him here to show him!"

"I didn't know you were here," Castiel said, which was the truth, the only reason he knew where Dean was all the time was because of the Almighty.

"Bullshit!" Sam screamed. Castiel stared at the human unimpressed. "I haven't done anything wrong, I'm not lusting over her! I haven't killed any one purposely, and as for my powers! I was exorcising demons out of humans! Humans that lived!"

"Using powers you were given by Azazel," Castiel said, coldly.

"THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Sam roared his voice cracking. "I didn't ask for any of this! I didn't ask for Azazel to give me these stupid powers! I didn't ask for Dean to sell his soul to save my life! I didn't ask for any of this! I tried to use my powers to help people and I end up getting punched twice and told that God doesn't like my powers!!"

"Sammy," Ruby warned, squeezing his shoulder, "Come on… let's go. It's okay."

"No, it's not! Every thing is wrong!" Sam cried, staring at Ruby's currently brown eyes. He turned to face the angel but found he was alone, beside Ruby. "Damnit!"

--

Castiel flew of middle of the humans ranting; he couldn't care any less about Sam's lunatic ravings, or the tears streaming down his face. He was more worried about Dean. The human was sitting on the edge of the bed in his hotel, moments before he was tearing it apart as he packed his bag up. But now he sat brokenly, his head hidden in his hands.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, cautiously. Dean made no movement to acknowledge the angel. "Dean, I'm sorry you found out like that-"

"DON'T!" The human snarled, glaring up at the angel. His eyes were puffy and a little red. "You lied to me Cass! I trusted you! I thought I could trust you!"

"I didn't lie Dean," Castiel replied, walking closer to the human. "You never asked who Sam was with."

"So you thought that you didn't have to tell me!?" Dean snapped. He added in a hurt voice, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Castiel knelt before the human looking at up into his green eyes. "I'm sorry; I didn't tell you because I knew you would react like this. Your brother needs you, Dean."

"Yeah, that's all I'm good for! _Look after your brother boy_!" Dean grunted.

"You need him too, Dean," Castiel said, softly.

"No, I don't, and he obviously doesn't need me if his with that slut," Dean said, in a broken voice.

"Maybe he feels he needs her," Castiel offered, "He claims he loves her. Dean, if she is using him like we think he will need you to fall on. He needs someone to catch him."

"He is NOT my brother," Dean finally said, standing up. He grabbed his bag. "I don't want to do this anymore. I've had enough! I quit!"

"Dean-"

"Fuck off," the human snapped. "I'm through, the hunt is over."

"Dean, you can not abandon your brother!" Castiel said; his lip trembled slightly.

"Shut up! Just go away!" Dean hollered. "I don't want anything to do with you or with Sam! Or with Uriel! Or God! Or Lucifer! Leave me alone."

_Leave him._

Castiel bit his lip but obeyed.

"Okay, I will leave, but I won't be far."

Without waiting for a reply, the angel and the vessel disappeared from view, flapping of wings heard for several seconds before silence enveloped the room. Dean was alone. Cold and alone.

--

Castiel landed on a dusty, stone road in front large monastery made of large bricks of clay. He was no longer in America, instead, he found himself in Turkey, standing in front of one of the oldest monasteries on the planet, Mor Gabriel.

"Cass?" the angel turned his neck, finding a concerned blonde man looking at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright, Raphael," he replied, "Dean is not."

"Come on, come inside," Raphael said, grabbing the other angel by the hand and led him inside the monastery. "What happened?"

"I was a fool," Castiel grumbled, "I should have told the boy about his brother and that demon."

"You were doing what you thought was right," Raphael smiled. "Come, the dayroyotho have prepared some scrumptious kutle. You must be famished."

"A little," Castiel shrugged, the other angel led him to a small room were several of his brothers and sisters sat feasting. Jophiel was sitting beside Gabriel who was scoffing down a fist size kutle down her mouth hungrily. The young angel watched the archangel amused.

"Cass!" Jophiel said, happily. Castiel smiled at him, before he sat down beside him.

"This is the best kutle ever," Gabriel said, her voice muffled from the mouthful of grain, wheat, meat and onion stuffed in her mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Raphael said, shaking his head. She ignored him as she picked up another round ball.

"Which one is this?" Jophiel asked.

"23rd,"

"Pig," Raphael grumbled.

"Ass," she replied. Castiel smiled, he knew he could count on his brothers and sisters to cheer him up.

"Where is Uriel?" Castiel asked.

"At the altar, praying," Raphael smiled, as Castiel finally picked up his first round kutle.

"I think I shall go pray later," Castiel said, softly.

--

An hour later Castiel was kneeling before the altar of the monastery his eyes closed as he thought back to Dean. The boy no doubt was blaming himself, for everything, for not seeing what was happening. '_Look after your brother boy_!' Dean had yelled angrily; the boy's father had destroyed the young man's childhood, not purposely, but had destroyed it nonetheless.

"Aboon Dbashmayo Nethqadash shmokh, teethe malkoothokh, nehwe sebyonokh, aykano Dbashmayo oof bar'o. Hab lan lahmo dsoonconan yawmono, washbook lan howbain wahtohain aykano, oof hnan shbakn il hayobain lo taalan il nessyoono elo fasson men beesho metool ddeelokhee malkootho, ou haylo ou Teshbohto, loalam olmen Amin,"

The Aramaic prayer rolled off his tongue quickly. His prayers became thoughts as he prayed for guidance to help Dean and protection for himself and for Dean. "My Lord, What can I do to help him? I feel like I am going to fail him, and fail You. I will do anything to help him, to guide him, and to let him know I am here for him."

He had asked for advice from the three of the four archangels, but the advice was questionable.

"_Just smack him one on the head," Gabriel said, "That's what Uriel and Michael usually does with the cherubs, and it works."_

"_Give him a week to calm down," Raphael suggested._

"_Are you kidding!? Who is in charge?! You or the human!?" Uriel snapped._

"Raphael has the right idea," a soft childish voice said. Castiel looked to his right to find a young boy of ten standing behind him, hands behind his back. "Hello, Castiel."

"Michael?" Castiel gasped, the boy nodded. "That's your vessel?"

"No," Michael smiled through the boy's sharp but soft features. "You know I cannot possess an adult with all the sin they are filled with, and their lack of faith."

"I understand," Castiel nodded, "But what of his family?"

The vessel frowned sadly. "His mother was just murdered by Lylith."

"Why?" Castiel asked, his lip trembling again.

"I think it has to do with Dean," Michael replied. "I need to leave; I will leave the boy in your care. Castiel, with Dean, I suggest you do what Raphael suggested. He needs some time to cool down and understand what is happening."

"When will you come back?" Castiel asked.

"When it is necessary," Michael replied, Castiel nodded as the final archangel exited the boy's body, which crumpled to the ground unhurt. The body made of fire disappeared leaving Castiel alone with the boy.

Michael was right.

The human needed time for him self, to heal.

--

Yay! Part two finished, part 3 will be up soon!

A/N include dayroyotho means nuns in Aramaic, Kutle is a food Assyrians and Suryoye enjoy and Castiel was saying the Our Father in Aramaic. And Mor Gabriel is indeed a monastery in Turkey, but I'm not sure if there are nuns there, I added them because men are hopeless and cant make kutle! (Google kutle in images to see what they look like!)

Thanks to shadowdreamer Lady Fate, blackdoggy1, Zibila, lotusblossom, Analei, alwaysateen, Berry, Druzilla, and EvilspyAchacia for the reviews! Much appreciated!

And yes Druzilla I meant Livid! Stupid fingers!

You know every time I type the saying "I was the one who griped you tightly and raised you from perdition!" I type groped rather then griped!(I even fixed it now) It's a sign from God!

Hope you all enjoyed that!

Peace and Chicken Grease!

Afro


	3. Part Three

Part 3

Part 3

A week had past since Michael appeared to him in the child's vessel. The boy still had not awoken but was lying in a comfortable bed, covered in thick blankets. Castiel spent the time watching Dean and buying a few supplies for the child. Food, and clothes; Two pairs of jeans, a weeks set of underwear and singlets, several t-shirts, socks, two jumpers, a jacket, a baseball cap and a brown teddy bear.

Castiel was currently standing outside of Dean's motel room. The man was having a screaming match, with God, at least Castiel presumed. Dean was staring up at the ceiling, fist raised and shaking as he swore and raved angrily.

"Jush wha' the fudge is your probbem!" he slurred, drunkenly. "Wha Di do to you!? Is it cause I'm better looking!?"

Castiel smiled from behind the tree.

"First ya took my mum, then dad, and den Sammy!" Dean said, beer bottle swinging in his hand. "And now Cass lies to me… well doesn't tell me the exshat truth, but isn't that still lyin'? I don't know, hell I don't know why I'm talking to ya, not like ya ever lishenededed before…"

"What?" Castiel muttered.

"He should have left me in hell," Dean grumbled, holding the bottle above his lips. It was empty. "Damn, ish not like I'm worth saving anyway. Next time get Cass to save someone else…"

Castiel's expression weakened, why did the boy hate himself so much? What on earth happened that made him so inclined to belittle himself? He lost his mother and in a way his father the night Azazel killed Mary, but why Dean blamed himself for his mother's death was beyond Castiel. Castiel regretted taking Dean to the past to show him the deal, it didn't help matters; he should have just told the boy. Dean had to watch helplessly, while Mary made that bet with the stupid demon.

Castiel figured the root of Dean's problem was his father. The man barely spent any time with the boy after his wife's death, his idea of raising the boys was with minimal physical contact; no hugs, no kisses, no affection. It gave Dean a tough exterior, but inside, he was ready to crumble.

Castiel watched as Dean stumbled over to the fridge and pulled out another beer. The angel's face was stony with exasperation, when suddenly the human lost his balance and fell. The back of his skull collided with the coffee table knocking him out. Castiel reacted quickly; he was inside scooping the human into his arms. No serious injuries, Castiel deducted looking the human over, just a bit of a headache and hangover the next morning.

Castiel settled the human into his bed and grabbed a glass of water and two Panadol pills and sat them beside the bed. Dean grumbled, as Castiel picked up the full bottle of beer and took a sip. He made a face, disgusted.

"How do you drink this?!" he asked, placing the bottle down next to the glass of water.

"I don't know either, I prefer coke myself," Castiel tilted his head to see Gabriel sitting, her feet crossed, on the edge of the bed.

"Gabriel," he smiled, acknowledging the arch angel's presence.

"Hey Cass," she grinned, from ear to ear.

"Castiel," he corrected with a sigh.

"Whatever," she shrugged, "How's he going?"

"He's drunk and passed out," Castiel grunted. "If it wasn't for the fact that God himself was the one who chose him, I would not be here."

"Yeah, humans are weird;" Gabriel grinned, "Uri refers to them as mud monkeys, _or was it butt monkeys_?"

"What?" Castiel asked.

"Mud monkeys," she repeated.

"No, I mean you called him Uri,"

"Yeah, Joey liked Dean's idea," Gabriel explained, Castiel raised a brow, so she explained, "Jophiel… I'm Gab."

"Uh huh," Castiel said, with an unamused face.

"How's the younger mud monkey?"

"Sleeping. Where did Uriel get that name from?"

"Might be because humans are evolved, hairless, big butted monkeys," Gabriel said, before looking down at her figure. "Well, actually this vessel looks more like E.T. with a wacko hairdo. She never ate…"

"And you never stop," Castiel finished. He decided against asking who E.T. was, "Why are you here Gabriel?"

"Came to check on you," Gabriel said, slowly. "Cass, you need to have a break, come back home for a while. I know that you haven't eaten or slept since Dean's hissy fit, but you need to recharge the vessel. I will send Jophiel to look after them."

"I can't," Castiel answered.

"You can, and that's an order," Gabriel said smugly.

Castiel smirked; he was in Michael's legion which meant unless if God commanded it, he could ignore Gabriel, Uriel and Raphael. _She knew that_.

"Michael's given his orders about his legion, Cass," Gabriel smirked back, reading his thoughts, "You, Remiel and Metatron are with me, Sandalphon, Uzziel and Goodriel are with Uriel, and Folel and Ophaniel are with Raph."

"What?! WHY!?" Castiel said, his mouth open in annoyance. His usually cool exterior suddenly disappeared. "Why am I with you?"

Gabriel glared at him through the strands of brown hair. She said in a low hiss, "Probably because you are an idiot, like Baradiel, and the rest of my legion. You fit in perfectly. Maybe that, or perhaps Michael thinks you need to lighten up. Now hurry up, go have a break. You have an hour, Jophiel is already with the child, and I'll stay with Dean. Go."

Castiel didn't argue. He knew better then to argue with a female; especially one as _insane _as the arch angel Gabriel.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was a week and a half before the boy finally awoke. Jophiel offered to watch over Dean as Castiel remained with the terrified child. Jophiel ended up with a sore knee as he had tried to calm the child after the boy punched the angel hard in the left knee cap.

Castiel managed to calm the boy down; with some angelic help. Jophiel sent a wave of calmness through the boy, as Castiel holding him tightly until the boy's breathing slowed. The boy relaxed against Castiel's chest, cuddling the soft bear Castiel had given to him, he gripped the collar of the beige coat tightly..

"Who are you?" the boy finally asked, pushing the angel off him as he stood up straight looking around the room. "Where's-"

The boy paused, suddenly.

"Where's who?" Castiel asked, he remained seated. He figured the boy would feel safer if he had the height advantage for the moment.

"Michael," he said slowly. "I- she- he stopped her-"

"Stopped Lylith?" Castiel asked. The boy nodded. "He is where he should be. My name is Castiel; I am an angel of the Lord."

"I'm Ben," the boy said, simply, his eyebrows narrowing in a familiar fashion. "Why am I with you? Why didn't Michael stay? I want Michael."

"I know," Castiel said, smiling. He expected such a reaction; Michael had a unique attachment with children. "He will return when the time is right, Benjamin."

"Ben," the boy snapped, "Mum only calls me that. And that's when she's pissed off!"

Castiel froze, why did this boy remind him of Dean?

"She killed my mum," the boy's eyes suddenly watered. It was like he just realised he had lost his mother. "Why'd she kill my mum?"

"I don't know, little one," Castiel said, morosely. "Lylith is a monster; it is hard to understand why she torments children. Ben, was the demon inside you?"

He shook his head, "No, she had her own body, she tricked me. I thought she was a hot chick, but she-she-"

"I understand," Castiel interrupted, when the boy's voice cracked and broke.

"I want to go home," the boy cried, suddenly tears where streaming down his young fearful face. Castiel stood up, and pulled the boy into his arms protectively, allowing the boy to cry his fear and anguish away.

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Once the boy finished crying for his mother, he asked for food, and complained about the bear he was carrying, claiming it was for 'chicks' and didn't want to look like a 'bitch'. Castiel told the child to clean up and dress and moments later they were standing at a fast food restaurant of the boy's picking; McDonalds.

Castiel allowed the boy to order the two meals as he sat in a corner of the room, staring up at the white-faced, red-haired plastic clown, brow raised.

The boy returned, slowly wobbling over with a tray. He set it down slowly, as sat opposite of Castiel. He sat down and handed Castiel a large Coke, fries and a burger. Castiel pulled out one long strand of potato and stuck it in his mouth. Slowly, he chewed as Ben opened his large burger and took a large bite. Castiel unwrapped his burger carefully and examined what was under the top bun.

"Ish a Big Mac," Ben grunted, through a mouthful. Castiel made a face.

"They use the leftovers of a cow to make this burger, and the salad is a month old," Castiel said. Ben stared at him blank faced before he took another bite of his burger.

"Who cares?" the boy said through another mouthful.

"Humans," Castiel grumbled shaking his head.

--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hours later, and after a greasy burger, (Castiel decided to at least try it) he and Ben were parked outside of Dean's current motel room. The human was asleep on the couch, surrounded by beer bottles, yet again.

"What we doing now Cass?" Ben asked, Castiel cringed, great, now the boy is calling him that accursed nickname.

"We're here to meet a friend," Castiel said. "I'm just wondering how to announce my presence."

"Trying knocking on his door," the boy said, sarcastically. Castiel stared at the boy and smiled, before he slid out of the car. Ben slid out, and instantly Castiel was holding his hand as they crossed the empty road.

"Dude, I'm ten," Ben said, trying to pull his hand away from Castiel. "Let go of my hand, I ain't a baby!"

"Shush," Castiel hushed, smiling. He led the boy up five stairs and headed in the direction of a grey door, labelled with a worn out 'SIX'. He knocked on the door seven times, releasing Ben's hand finally.

The door slowly opened, green eyes stared widely at the calm blue eyes, before they narrowed.

"I thought I said I don't want anything to do with you!" Dean snapped angrily, when he was suddenly encased around the waist by two small arms.

"DEAN!" Ben cried happily. Dean looked down at the boy with recognition etched onto his face.

"Ben, what the hell? What are you doing here?!" Dean exclaimed, hugging the boy back tightly happily. His angry demeanour disappeared the moment he saw the child. Castiel looked up, his lips twitching annoyed. Michael didn't mention the two knew one another.

Castiel was sure wherever Michael was, he was laughing at him.

==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Dean led Ben to the couch with a beer for himself and a Coke for the boy. Castiel stood quietly behind the pair watching as Ben went through everything again to Dean. He explained how a young girl with yellow hair and blue eyes came knocking at their door, selling cookies. As his mother left to grab her purse, Lylith invited herself in, twisted her hand and fingers and his mother's neck. Ben began to run towards his room to hid, but she pinned him to the wall, ready to kill him too. But then Michael entered Ben, scaring the demon out of the innocent girl.

Ben could see everything as his body was carried out along with the girl by the archangel. The angel took the girl to her only living relative, erasing her memory of the past 30 hours.

"We then met Cass, and I don't know what happened then," Ben shrugged, wiping away wayward tears. "I just remember waking up alone, with out Michael."

Dean's bottle of beer was left untouched on the coffee table as he listened to the child.

"Dean, I want my mum," Ben sniffed.

"I know, kiddo," Dean said, quietly. The boy before him had lost his mother, the same way he had many years ago. "She won't lay a finger on you again, I promise."

"Dean, can- can I stay with you?" Ben asked, the words rushing out. "I promise I won't be annoying! You won't know I'm here! I swear! Please! I don't have anywhere else to stay! Please!"

"Ben- I- I can't," Dean murmured looking up at the angel, his eyes pleading for help. Castiel remained silent. "This- this ain't the life for a kid. You deserve to be happy, with friends, a permanent school, a home over your head, loving parents. I- I can't give you that."

Ben's bottom lip trembled as tears began to stream down his face like two rivers. "Please."

Castiel felt Dean's heart split in anguish.

"Dean," the angel spoke, the green eyes looked up at him and narrowed.

"Ben, can you go into one of the rooms for a minute, I need to talk to Cass alone," Dean said, still glaring at the angel. The boy nodded as he dejectedly walked away into a bedroom and closed the door. Dean stared at the door for a moment, before his head snapped at Castiel's direction, "Why did you bring him here, Cass?! You know I can't look after him!"

"God commanded it," Castiel said, after a moment. Well, Michael suggested it, but usually if Michael said something, God always backed him up, and there was the fact that he didn't know what to say to the human. Michael obviously knew the boy had a connection with Dean.

"Damnit Cass! What am I meant to do with him!? Let him tag along while I hunt down that bitch and Sam!?"

"I thought you said you quit hunting?" Castiel said.

"I changed my mind, I can't let them hurt people," Dean snapped.

"Dean, you do not need to hunt Sam," Castiel said, "He isn't doing anything wrong… yet."

"Cass! He is sleeping with a fucking whore of a demon!" Dean roared.

"Then kill her! Not him!" Castiel said firmly. Castiel disliked the Boy-King, but he knew that Dean could save him; why waste a life? "He is your brother!"

"I don't have a brother!"

"Yes, you do," Castiel argued, calmly. "You can deny it as much as you want but through the eyes of God-"

"-Who is as blind as a bat," Dean interrupted; he flinched when Castiel drew closer to him inches away from his face, glaring through his cold blue eyes.

"Respect, Dean," he reminded, coldly. "Show some respect."

"Or what! You'll throw me back into hell!?" Dean roared irately. "In case you haven't noticed I am already in hell! What can be worse then this!? I'm alone in hell and I'm alone on earth!!"

"You are not alone, Dean," Castiel said, earnestly. He felt like putting his hand above Dean's heart, but knowing the human, he'd probably try and cut it off. "God is always with you. And I am here."

Dean stared at the angel, his chest heaving. "He isn't here."

"Yes, he is," Castiel said, quietly. "He has always watched you, kept you safe. He watches over you and everyone you love."

"Cass, in case you haven't noticed everyone I love is dead," Dean grumbled. "My mum… my dad!"

"It was their time," Castiel informed, casually.

"It wasn't my dad's time! It was mine!" Dean cried, kicking the coffee table angrily, knocking down the full bottle all over the wood. "I was the one who was ready to go! I was on my death bed! Dad should be here! Not me!"

"Dean, you know better then any one that your brother and your father never see eye to eye," Castiel said, "You know him better then anyone, Dean. You are the one person he always knows he can rely on and trust."

"Which is why he didn't tell me about his powers and Ruby," Dean replied, staring at the ground.

"He was alone Dean," Castiel said, "You know what that is like."

Castiel knew he hit a soft spot with that line.

"He needs you Dean, the same way he needs you," Castiel said, carefully. "Ben needs you too Dean."

"Cass, I can't… I can't look after him," Dean mumbled, "I can't save Sammy, and I cant look after Ben. I'm not good enough for him, he deserves better."

"Dean, you need to stop putting your self down! I will not stand for it anymore!" Castiel said, firmly. "You deserve happiness and love the same way everyone else does! You're brave, you're strong, caring, a great son, and loving brother! You need to have faith in yourself. I have faith in you; I know you can do it."

Castiel knew he was getting carried away, but it appeared to be sinking in. Dean stared up at him with confused green eyes; inside he was contemplating the words the angel spoke.

"I don't know why Mike wants me to look after him; maybe God dropped him on his head," Dean mumbled.

"Dean, God chose you, above all other men to save from the pit," Castiel said, he placed a hand on each of Dean's shoulders and squeezed affectionately. "Do you know how many good men and women have gone to the pit? He chose you above all of them, because you are worthy. Among all the human souls, yours is the one who stands out above all else."

"You really think I can do all this?" Dean asked, sounding unsure. The angel nodded, and suddenly his hands were pushed away. "No chick flick moments, Cass!"

"Isn't your _constant moping_ and _poor me_ routine a 'chick flick' moment?" Castiel smirked. Dean grinned back, a true smile. Castiel's facial expression suddenly changed. "Dean! The boy! He climbed out the window!"

Dean quickly spun around and dashed out the door, Castiel following.

"There!" Castiel pointed at the child who was speeding down the path towards the road.

"Ben! Wait!" Dean screeched as he jumped over the railing and continued down the gravelled path. "BEN!"

Ben was metres away from the road, where a silver minivan was speeding down the road. And of course, true to his childish nature, the boy didn't stop to check both ways.

The van came to a screeching stop, as Dean screamed in anguish.

"BEN!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**OH MY GOD! I'm so gonna go to hell after this evil cliff hanger. **

Sorry if Dean or Cass seemed a little OOC.

Black Doggy1: Yeap, Cass makes a good guardian though!

EvilspyAchacia: Yeah, I start my morning writing this, rather then working! Bwahaha! Glad ya liked!

Darthnikki: Blame Scotty 2 Hotty for the chicken grease… Dude Peanut Butter and Barbeque is nice compared to Ruby/Sam!

Silvergal: Thanks! Dean will be meeting some more angels next chappie. You got a taste of Gabriel in this one, the next you get more of everyone else! And its true about Dean/Cass, one perfect line and BANG! Move over Sam/Dean!

Wolfgirl: Damn straight! Sleeping with Ruby is gross, but it just gets grosser!

Miss Chant: Thanks! I was worried that I'd stuff up the interaction between the two, thanks!

Zibila: Michael is my fav too! He's the best!

FaeFolk: Thanks!!!

Chakra: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this one!

Next chapter up will be up soon. I've almost finished the entire thing in my good old notebook!

Peace and chicken grease!

Afro.


	4. Part Four

Part Four

Part Four

"BEN!" Dean cried, as he threw himself over the bonnet of someone's car in his way, Castiel followed, his beige coat waving behind him.

The driver, a young man in his early twenties jumped out of his car and rushed to the car's front. "Oh Jesus! Oh Christ! I drove over him!"

Dean stood behind him finding Ben was no where in sight. Dean bent over his breathing turning into quick gasps. Castiel placed a hand on the human's back as the driver looked under his van.

"Cass, please… tell me his okay."

"What the-"

The driver almost stumbled over his feet in his excitement as he rushed to the back of the van. "He's okay!"

Dean straightened up, as Castiel led him to the driver. Ben was sitting, leaning back using his arms to stay up.

"Ben!" Dean screeched as he pulled the boy into his arms, protectively. "You scared the bloody shit out of me!"

The boy let out a strangled sob, distressed by the turn of events. Castiel scanned his environment, he was sure the child had some angelic assistance.

The road was empty, other then a motorbike and the man with pair of worn-out jeans, a leather jacket and a mullet; a hideous brown mullet. Castiel made a face as the driver apologized over and over to the stressed out hunter.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"BEN! You gave me a heart attack! Why did you do that!?!" Dean cried; his face wild in panic. "Promise me you will never run off like that again!"

"I'm sorry," Ben whimpered, as Castiel tended to the grazes on the boy's knees. "I- I didn't want you to think that- that you had to care for me. I know you don't want you, so I thought- it would be more easy if I left."

Dean looked down at Castiel startled by the response, "Ben, I think that's my choice to make, and you're wrong. I do want to look after you; I do want you to stay. I just don't want you be raised into this life! I want you to be able to go to school, and stay in the same school for more then a few months. I want you to have friends. I want you to be happy."

Castiel smiled, as he bandaged the graze carefully. No wonder Michael thought Ben would be fine with Dean. Dean wasn't going to sacrifice Ben's happiness for anything.

"But, if you want to stay with me," Dean mumbled, softly. "Its okay, you can stay. But I'm gonna have to make some changes."

"I can stay?" Ben asked, hopefully. Dean nodded, and the reaction was instant. Dean was yet again encased by the boy's small arms, and that happy goofy grin returned on the human's face. "Hey, Dean. Can we go eat some pie?"

Castiel made an unimpressed face, "Not another one."

"Shuddap, Cass," Dean smirked; he and Ben made the same face at one another. The raised brow and smile. Castiel blinked, in thought.

"Dean, may we talk alone for a moment," Castiel asked, this thought had to be answered. Dean nodded, "Ben, go clean your face, before we go. It's covered in dirt."

It was true, the dust had stuck to his teary face earlier, and so the boy limped off towards the bathroom sink.

"Wassup," Dean asked.

"Is he your son?" Castiel enquired.

"No," Dean answered, "I don't think so."

"How did you know his mother?" Castiel asked.

"Had a fling,"

"Ten years ago?" Castiel murmured. Dean nodded in response.

"He isn't my son," Dean said, quickly. "She said that Ben's dad was a biker."

"Are you sure she did not lie," Castiel implored, "Dean, you are a hunter. If she knew, perhaps she said nothing to protect Ben."

"I don't know, Cass," Dean snapped, "Ben doesn't need to be protected from me! I'd never hurt the kid."

"Dean, that is not what I meant," Castiel said, "If she had told both Ben and you, he was your son, would you have stayed and helped raise the boy."

"I- of course I would," Dean snapped, annoyed, "You know I would!"

"I might, Dean, but would she have?" Castiel asked. Dean sank onto the couch his hands hiding his head. Castiel sat beside him, placing a hand gently on the human's thigh. Dean looked up startled. "Dean, we can find out. Gabriel should know if you are his father or not."

"He won't care? If we ask him?" Dean said, softly.

"Who?" asked Castiel, confused. Who was Dean talking about?

"Gabriel," Dean replied.

"Dean, Gabriel is a woman," Castiel replied, "And please, behave!"

"What!?" Dean snapped, outraged, "I'm a good boy!"

"Sure," Castiel said, smiling an odd crooked smile. Dean's heart fluttered, on a cloud, somewhere.

"Hang on, how will she know?" Dean asked, suddenly appearing intrigued by the notion of learning if Ben was his son.

"She won't, God will tell her," Castiel replied.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

An hour later, the three men, or rather; one man, one angel and a boy were driving through a quiet suburb, filled with houses that were protected by the white-picket fence. The ride was fairly quiet, giving time for Castiel to reflect, and then panic, when he realised he was taking Dean to a place filled with angels, most of which had no contact with humans. Dean would be the first human some would meet. Oh Jesus Christ!

"So, where's this place you lot are staying?" Dean asked, trying to disguise the nervousness he felt. Ben was the only person who was relaxed and not worried in the car.

"It's a few minutes away," Castiel replied. Again silence filled the car other then Ben's humming and whispering tune of somebody being Thunderstruck!

"Cass? Are they all dicks like Uriel?" Dean asked.

"Dean, please stop calling him that," Castiel complained, his neck twisting to glare at the human, "And not in front of the boy!"

"Don't worry, Cass, I already know all the swearwords in the world!" Ben said, proudly. "Even in German!"

"That's my boy!" Dean said, even prouder. Castiel shook his head, stiffly.

"If he is not your son," Castiel grunted, "Then I am a chimpanzee!"

Dean snorted, as Castiel motioned to pull over besides a medium sized building labelled 'Precious Angels Long Day Centre.'

"What's this?" Dean asked, as he turned his Baby off.

"We use this as our headquarters in America," Castiel said, he exited the car and took Ben's hand into his own. "Most of the time we stay at Mor Malkeh's in Turkey."

"Hey Dean! Check out the cow!" Ben laughed, pulling his hand away from the angel. He ran to the life-sized black and white cow and climbed on. "YeeHAW!"

Dean snorted, "You ain't becoming a cow boy."

"Dean," the human faced the angel with a raised brow.

"Yeah?" he asked, gruffly.

"I am sorry," the seraph said, softly. "I did not mean any harm when I didn't say anything about Sam. But I never lied to you."

"Its okay, Cass," Dean said, "I wasn't angry with you. It was Sam that pissed me off. He should have said something! Uh, Cass, look… I'm sorry too… I treated you like shit, and you didn't deserve it… so I'm sorry."

Castiel nodded, he knew how hard it was for this man to apologize, "I forgive you Dean, do you forgive me?"

"Yeah, sure," Dean grumbled, eyeing the floor, his cheeks flaring up red.

"Dean?"

"Sorry, Cass," Dean looked up, his eyes wide in pain, the emotional type. "I feel like an idiot for the way I treated you. I mean, you're an angel for Pete's sake! And not just any angel! You saved me from hell. And all I've ever done is treat you like, well like a Uriel!"

Castiel froze on the pavement, he slowly looked at the human turning only his neck.

"Well, at least you are watching your language," Castiel smiled, finally. "But I am not sure replacing it with Uriel is a good idea."

"Ben, come on," Dean called, as Castiel rang the bell. The boy ran over, laughing, just as the door opened. A teenager stood behind the door, his face lighting up when his grey eyes met Castiel's.

"Hey Cass," the young man grinned, he looked over to Dean and then Ben; his smile widened. "Hello Dean, hello Ben!"

"Hey," Ben and Dean said together; each with one brow raised.

"Ben, Dean, this is my brother, Jophiel," Castiel said, "Where are you going?"

"Gabby wants Maccas," Jophiel said, "Uriel ate her mango, so… yeah, story of my life. Gabriel gets angry, I go shopping for food. You boys want some grub?"

"Huh?" Dean grunted.

"Would you like some food Dean?" Castiel said slowly.

"Uh, yeah, but I'm not that hungry," Dean said. "So can I just get two Big-Macs, three Cheeseburgers, two large chips, and a sprite? Oh and a Happy Meal for Ben-"

"Uh, no, I'd like a Big Mac, Large fries, large Coke and a box of cookies," Ben said, interrupting Dean. Castiel stared at the two humans with wide eyes and mouth.

"Ain a brozeh," Jophiel laughed, before he disappeared.

"What he say?" Dean asked, as he followed Castiel and Ben inside.

"He called you a pig."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The entrance of the centre was dark and gloomy. Not a place one would expect angels or even children to be found. There where a few certificates on the wall, photos of the staff and children, and various artworks on the white wall. Ben was clutching both Castiel's and Dean's hands tightly, the lack of sound was eerie to the child.

"It stinks," Dean grunted, as Castiel lead them through a room with five high chairs, and several lounges and pillows. This room seemed more homelike then the hallway they were in earlier.

"That's because this is the infants' room," Castiel said, agreeing.

"Where is everyone?" Dean asked, swallowing his nervousness. He figured angels were probably quiet creatures, but not to make any sound at all…

"STOP DIPPING YOUR FILTHY FINGERS IN!" an angry voice roared, startling the two humans. Ben quickly ran behind the angel, dragging Dean until both adults where shoulder to shoulder.

"Its okay, Ben," Castiel smiled softly. "It appears Gabriel is in a foul mood."

"Cass? Is that you?" a blonde head stuck out from the door frame. A man smiled happily at them. "Hello! I'm Raphael."

"Hi," Dean said, face blank.

"Raphael, this is Dean and the child is Ben,"

"Wonderful! Come in, Gabriel is baking us a cake!" Raphael said cheerfully. Ben and Dean exchanged looks as Castiel led them into the next room where Gabriel was smacking a short Asian man with a wooden spoon.

"STOP THAT! BROZEH!" she snapped. Ben clutched onto Castiel's wrist startled.

"She hit him!" He hissed.

"Meet Gabriel," Castiel said, his eyes narrowed and lips thinned. "Everyone this is Ben and Dean Winchester."

"Hello," they all chorused together, again the two humans exchanged looks.

"What you making Gabby?" a woman asked.

"Cake," she simply replied, handing the other woman a magazine clipping.

"Devil's Food Cake?" the angel read, her blonde brow rising.

"You're making Lucifer's cake?" Uriel suddenly appeared his dark face contorted in disgust.

"No," Gabriel replied, rolling her eyes. "It's just with a lot of choccy."

"I'm not having any! It must be a sin!" another angel cried. The room was in an uproar, each angel arguing about the cake. Dean did the only thing he saw rational; he laughed, loudly.

"Seriously, it's a cake," Dean laughed, his head shaking. "Cass, they're all nuts."

"Actually, no nuts in this cake," Gabriel said, as she poured it into a pan. "Ben, would you like to lick the bowl?"

Ben shook his head.

"I'll lick it!" the Asian man cried happily.

WHACK! The spoon collided across his head this time.

"Gabriel, stop smacking Ophaniel," Raphael said, sharply.

"Castiel! Don't just stand there! Offer them a coke!" Gabriel snapped, "Or at least sit them down! Or introduce everybody! Where are your manners!?"

Dean tried hard not to snort.

"Uh, right, Dean, these are my brothers and sisters," Castiel said, startled, he was just scolded like a five year old. "That's Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael, Cassiel, Ramziel, Uzziel, Haniel, Araiel, Cazziel, Manziel, Funriel, Goodriel, Folel, Falafel-"

"What?" Ben interrupted as Dean burst out into tears of laughter.

The said angel grunted in annoyance.

"That's Malakel," Castiel didn't see what was funny, "Horeael, Remiel, Baradiel, Baraquel, Cherubiel, Ophaniel, Sandalphon and Metatron."

"What? Did God forget to add the El?" Dean joked, grinning at the last two angels. Only the angel named Remiel laughed and he quickly turned it into a cough. Dean walked off, grumbling about humourless angels.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Several hours past and Dean, Castiel and Ben finally left the centre. When Jophiel finally returned with the McDonalds, Dean, Ben and Gabriel attacked the food, Gabriel eating two of Dean's burgers and Remiel's apple pie. Uriel and Castiel watched in disgust as the large group finished the fast food, down to the last grain of salt.

Once they finally finished eating, Raphael began to teach Ben to play backgammon, while Gabriel and Dean watched and talked. Middle through the game, the crazy haired angel looked up, and announced that Dean was in fact Ben's father and added she was hungry and wanted hummus and a Mars Bar. Ben looked at Dean, both startled. Ben's reaction was ecstatic as he threw himself over the board game and into his newly found father's arm.

Currently the three males were driving in the Impala. Ben fast asleep and Dean, he could wipe the smile of his face.

"Thanks Cass," Dean said, his voice quiet and pleased.

"For what?" the angel tilted his neck only to face the human.

"For everything, you saved Benny," Dean started, "You got me out of hell and everything. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't know Ben was my son."

"It was Michael, and Gabriel that helped Ben. It was God's Will to save you," Castiel replied, slowly.

"I know! But you're the one here, not Michael or Gabe or the big Guy," Dean said, his voice rising not in anger but in excitement. "You were the one who groped me tightly and raised me from perdition."

"Griped," Castiel corrected. Dean's hand suddenly gripped his own squeezing gently.

"You still came back after everything I said-"

"I was only doing what I was told," Castiel quickly interrupted. The human flinched, removed his hand and fell silent. Castiel closed his eyes, almost regretting his words, but at least this way he could keep the human from falling for him.

It was too late for Castiel; he already fell for the human.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Poor Castiel! Next chappie will be up soon!

Chakra: Glad you enjoyed! Hope you enjoyed this instalment!

Alwaysateen: I loved Ben! I was a 100% sure Dean was his daddy and that Lisa lied to protect Benny. Bright side, angels and God have good communication skills and 100% accurate bloodtesting skills!

Pris: Thanks! Hope I keep the hook in… in a painless way of course!

Zibila: Yeap! Mikey Rocks! Yeah, I heard butt monkeys from Uriel rather then mudmonkeys, so yeah!

Blackdoggy1: _Now Cass has a Dean and a Mini!Dean! _HAHAHAHA! I was in tears when I read this

Peace and Chicken Grease

Afro


	5. Part Five

**Part Five**

Two months had passed since Castiel introduced his human to his brothers. And quite a lot had occurred in the short period of time. For an angel two months was like two minutes.

Michael had given Gabriel orders for Castiel; stay with the humans at all times. He was relieved of any wars and battles fought between the angels and demons just to watch his human. Uriel wasn't pleased, claiming Castiel was needed to fight, not follow the mud monkey around. Gabriel shut him up by slamming a custard tart across his lips. Then of course she complained about wasting her beloved food.

Dean continued hunting, though he chose to remain in the same place. Dean found himself and Ben a permanent residence very close to Bobby Singer in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. It was a small two bedroom apartment with a school nearby for Ben. Dean wanted Ben to finish school in the same school unlike himself and his brother.

While Ben was at school, Dean and Bobby would meet up and plan hunts, often the hunts would leave Castiel 'babysitting' Ben for a few days, much to the youngster's annoyance, since he believed he could look after himself.

Castiel didn't complain; he was enjoying the break from the constant wars they fought. He'd walk the boy to school and once he was sure the boy was inside safe with his friends, he would have six hours to himself. He insisted on fighting and helping his brothers but Raphael had put his foot down, much to Uriel's fury, and told him to stay put with the humans. So within the six hours he waited for Ben, he would go down to a diner that served the most delicious pancakes; he'd visit the monastery and pray, he'd visit some of his brothers, he read books on ancient history (amused by all the mistakes historians had made), watch some TV, he came to like a show called Days of Our Lives and another show called Wipe-Out.

He'd then walk to the school, collect Ben and walk back home. Ben would start his homework, while Castiel made him a sandwich, and the two sat watching cartoons about a 'wascally wabbit' and a 'despicable duck'.

"Is Dean coming back tonight?" Ben asked, as he closed his school book. The boy was relieved to finish his work that day.

"Perhaps," Castiel said. "What would you like for dinner tonight?"

"The only thing you can cook," Ben replied. Castiel smiled as he walked off towards the kitchen. Gabriel gave him instructions on how to make spaghetti. The first time he tried it was too mushy, the second time he put sugar instead of salt, and the third time he didn't cook the meat long enough. The fourth however had both humans reaching for thirds.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

After finishing their dinner, Ben washed the plates while Castiel stored away the leftovers, should Dean return that night. They then sat down on the ground around a Snakes and Ladders board, currently playing their third game. Castiel declared this was the last game before a story and bed, while Ben declared this was to see who was the greatest Snakes and Ladder Champion. This had become a everyday ritual for the angel, the only game they had in heaven was who can annoy Uriel the most, and he usually avoided it.

Ben yawned loudly. "Cass, this isn't chess, stop thinking and just play."

Castiel smiled as he rolled the dice. It landed on three, just as the door squeaked open.

"Honey, I'm home!" Dean's head peered inside.

"Get inside boy," Bobby's voice rang as he pushed the younger hunter inside.

"Dean! Uncle Bobby!" Ben jumped up and ran over to his father, knocking the board around.

"I win," Castiel announced, smiling.

"An angel playing snakes and ladders," Bobby nodded, gazing down at the angel. "Now I've seen everything."

"You should see him play guitar hero," Dean laughed.

"He sucks," Ben continued.

"That's because you both cheat," Castiel replied, blankly.

"I heard that," Bobby laughed, fixing his hat. Bobby was another human Castiel was growing to like. The man proved to be a very valuable figure in Dean's life.

"So, is there any leftover spaghetti," Dean asked, "Or have you learnt to cook something else."

"I should tip it out into the bin," Castiel replied, crankily. Dean grinned at him crookedly.

"I'm gonna go wash up," Dean said, ruffling Ben's hair, playfully. He walked off, almost bouncing into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Bed," Castiel said, looking down at Ben. The boy grumbled but listened, running to his room. Castiel looked up at Bobby. "How was the hunt? You didn't run into him again?"

_He_ happened to be Sam. Several times in the past few months, Dean and Bobby would run into the younger Winchester and the demon. The first time it occurred Dean returned fuming, apparently Bobby stopped him from shooting Sam, in the head. In the end, Castiel and Bobby managed to calm him down.

"_Dean, he isn't using his powers," Castiel assured, "I told you, if he starts using them again, I will inform you. It is his own freewill to be with Ruby."_

"_And my freewill tells me to hunt him!" Dean replied._

"_Boy, he is your brother!" Bobby snapped, "You can't kill him!"_

"_God said that-"_

"_-God said nothing about Sam," Castiel interrupted. "He simply said to watch him. We do not like the powers that he showed while you where in hell Dean."_

"_I thought God commanded it!? You can't make things up with out God's permission!"_

"_Dean, we are servants of God, not slaves," Castiel replied._

"_Huh," Dean grunted. _

"Yeah," Bobby replied, finally, apparently the human was thinking too. "But it was weird; Ruby wasn't with him this time, or the last. Sam said she was sick or something."

"Demons don't get sick," Castiel informed. "Something is going on."

"You gonna ask your angel friends?" Bobby asked. Castiel nodded. "Well I better head back. See ya soon, Cass."

"You don't want to eat first," Castiel said, he had given up correcting people. Only Uriel did these days, usually by using a fist thumped across the perpetrator's skull.

"Nah, I'm good," Bobby replied. "Bye Dean!"

"See ya, Bob!" Dean called out, Castiel watched as the oldest human rolled his eyes, fixed his hat and left. A few minutes later Dean walked out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen as Castiel settled in front of the TV, Bible in his hand. "Cass!? Where's the food?"

"In the fridge," the angel sighed, opening the book to Luke. This was perhaps the seven-thousand time he had read the book, back to front.

"The plate's empty!" Dean snapped, Castiel shut the book and stood up. He looked up skyward and shook his head. "There's a note! DAMNIT!"

Castiel walked slowly into the kitchen and pulled the small pink paper from Dean's shaking hand. The human looked furious.

"Read it," Dean hissed. Castiel stared at the human startled, before he looked down at the paper.

_**Hi Cass!**_

_**The spaghetti was good. Not bad, you learn quickly for a man.**_

_**We have some news about the seals; meet us in Turkey as soon as you finish reading this. And bring some food, everyone's chipping in.**_

_**XOX, Raph.**_

_**p.s Gabby ate the food, not me.**_

"I better go," Castiel said, looking up at Dean carefully. The human's eye was twitching and his hands shook by his sides. "I'll come back with a pie... or two."

"That would be a wise idea," Dean growled. "And tell Gabriel to stay out of our fridge."

"I will," Castiel said, before his wings carried him out of the apartment.

"Jesus Christ," Dean mumbled as he looked at the ceiling. "What's Gabriel meant to be, the annoying mother-in-law or the next door neighbours goat?"

Dean decided to check on Ben, and found the youngster fast asleep. The boy loved to sleep, the moment his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. Dean stumbled back to the TV room and sat down. He looked over towards the Bible Castiel left on the table. He shrugged for no reason and then grabbed the book.

'_Read the Bible_,' Castiel once said to him. So he opened the book to the first page.

"The Story of Creation… okay. _In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth. Now the earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters. _Alright, go on_. __ And God said, "Let there be light," and there was light. God saw that the light was good and He separated the light from the darkness. God called the light "day," and the darkness he called "night." And there was evening, and there was morning—the first day._ That's interesting. _And God said, "Let there be an expanse_- Seriously, this is boring, no wonder religion fails!"

"You should continue reading," Dean jumped startled. Jophiel was sitting a metre away from him, his feet up on the table. "It's quite interesting, it has war, drama, life, sex, death, humour-"

"Where?"

"The Hebrew Scriptures," Jophiel replied.

"I've only got a Bible," Dean complained. Jophiel raised a brown brow.

"Dean, the Bible is broken into many books," Jophiel said, smiling finally, "The Hebrew and Christian Scriptures are basically all the books put into two different groups."

"Okay, but you said humour," Dean decided against asking for the sex… He didn't feel comfortable asking the vessel of a sixteen year old kid, even if it was inhabited by a ancient angel.

"Try Proverbs, 21:19," Jophiel said, "That's in the Hebrew Scriptures."

"Where's that?"

"What type of Bible is that?" Jophiel asked, he pulled at the book so he could see the cover, while still leaving it in Dean's hand. "Good News Bible…That's a good Bible, quiet easy to understand. And the translation from Greek and Aramaic and Hebrew is quite good, not exact but one gets the point. Uh, okay go to page 714 or 715."

Dean flipped the pages til he found them. "Yeah."

"Chapter 21," Jophiel said, he pointed at the large 21 on page 714. "Do you notice the small numbers before every line or sentence?"

"Yes," Dean nodded.

"That's the verse. Find 19 in the same chapter," Jophiel said, "Then read that line."

"_Better to live out in the desert than with a nagging, complaining wife_," Dean read, he smirked, and then finally the room filled with his laughter. Jophiel smiled. "Hang on, isn't this like the word of God? I mean would God say that?"

"Dean, some parts of the Bible aren't to be taken literally and some parts were just added by men," Jophiel explained, "They are guidelines for everyone. That line applies for men and women alike, but it's usually women that are the nagging type."

"That's an understatement," Dean grinned. "So, Proverbs is in the Hebrew Scriptures, then what's in the Christian Scriptures."

"The Gospels, Acts of the Apostles, the Epistles and Revelations," Jophiel replied.

"Okay, hit me with another thingy," Dean said, wondering why he was suddenly interested in the Holy book. Castiel was having a strange effect on him. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. "See if I can find it own my own."

"Uh, okay, try John, chapter 3, verse 16 to 17," Jophiel said. He stood up slowly. "Good bye Dean."

"Where you going?" Dean looked up, surprised.

"To meet my brothers," Jophiel replied, "Good luck finding the verse."

"thanks," Dean nodded, wings fluttered and the angel was gone. Dean began to skimp through the pages, "Alrighty, Johnny, John, John, John. Uh, what part of the Bible are you in. John, man, oh, here it, oh wait this is Job… Haggai? There's a book called Haggai? Finally John!"

He flicked to chapter 3. His eyes scanned the page until he found verse 16 and read it, inwardly.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--

When Castiel finally returned, the human was sprawled over the sofa, his leg one leg lifted up above the rest of his body on the top of the sofa. A Bible sat open across his chest with one hand above it. He placed the two pies he brought on the table and pulled the Bible out from underneath Dean's hand and placed it on the table. Dean stirred, eyes blinking opened.

"Cass," Dean mumbled, his foot dropping down to the seat of the sofa. "You're back?"

"Yes," Castiel smiled, as Dean sat up slowly. "I brought you pie."

"That's why I love you," Dean grinned, as he opened one up. Castiel straightened up, and pulled his hands behind his back. "You want one?"

"No," Castiel said, shaking his head. "Where you reading the Bible?"

"Yeah, Joey came by, showed me how to use the old thing," Dean said, through a mouthful. "Cass, you know John; 3:16, right…Cass, please explain."

"Because He loves you," Castiel replied. Dean stared up at the angel blankly.

"You think you can explain better," Dean asked. Castiel nodded, as he sat down opposite of Dean, his hands held together.

"_In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth. Now the earth was formless and empty, darkness -"_

"In your own words," Dean interrupted. He just tried to read that, and failed.

"Okay, well I wasn't there but I can tell you what my brothers told me. It all began billions of years ago when God created the heavens he also created angels, Michael, Raphael, Uriel, Gabriel, Azrael, Azazel, Abaddon and Lucifer," Castiel said, making a face at the last three names. "The five archangels and the three seraphs. The heavens are a paradise Dean, but God wished to create another one, using the matter present in the universe He began to create hundreds of billions stars, moons and planets. On some planets he created life. He started with simple creatures; algae, germs, then to bigger things such as fish, birds, insects, dinosaurs."

"So evolution-"

"Is correct, to a degree," Castiel said, "The Lord then announced he was going to make humans, for the planet. The angels, which by then had expanded to hundred and thousands, could always be found on earth, it was quite beautiful, I heard."

"You wouldn't have seen it, right?" Dean asked, remembering Castiel was only 3000 years or so.

"No, Michael told me," Castiel said, gazing upwards with a slight smile. Dean raised a brow. "Well, God told the angels to return to the heavens since Earth was created for the human race. Lucifer, Azazel, Abaddon and some other demons did not wish to leave. Lucifer claimed they were not worthy of the planet, that they would soon destroy it."

"He was right," Dean laughed, hollowly.

"Perhaps," Castiel shrugged, the planet looked normal to him. Well, most parts. "Michael made them return to the heavens, and that's when God created them. The humans, he created three males and three females, we don't know who was created first or in what order. It may have been at the same time. Adam, Noah, and Moses, but do not get them confused with the Noah and Moses that appear later in the book of Genesis. The women were Eve, Esther and Lylith-"

"Hang on, is this the same Lylith as-"

"Yes," Castiel nodded, "She was the first human to sin, and she tainted human blood. Lucifer and Lylith did some disgusting things together. Esther, Noah, and Moses were killed by her hand; she and Lucifer almost destroyed their children."

"What happened then?" Dean urged, since Castiel paused, looking dazed almost.

"No, Michael did. He and the Lord decided it was time to put an end to it," Castiel said. "Michael opened the Earth to the core and threw Lucifer in, then Lylith and Azazel and Abaddon, and everyone else."

"But obviously they could get out," Dean said.

"Well yes, _volcanoes_," Castiel explained, saying the word as though it explained everything. "They can't use them anymore, since 2000 years ago when Christ came down."

"What did JC do?"

"Lucifer attempted to trick Him into sin, not realising that the Son of God was also God," Castiel said, "Lucifer thought He was simply an angel. Well, Christ banished him to the deepest parts of hell, and Michael gathered all the demons he could during the last year of the Lord's visit on Earth. Together with some unwanted help from Azazel they created the seals."

"So Azazel made some of the seals!?"

"Yes, the dangerous ones," Castiel said, his voice low.

"Cass, how many seals did he make?" Dean asked.

"15," Castiel replied. "We don't actually know what they are, most of them anyway. Azazel, well, he is sly. I think that maybe your brother's powers are to do with the seals; that is why we don't want him to use them."

"Cass, how many seals have been broken?" Dean asked.

Castiel was silent for a moment, before he gravely said, "Forty-three."

"Jesus Christ," Dean hissed. "How? How come we haven't had any demons attack?"

"The seals created by Michael are not dangerous to humans or angels even. But the ones Azazel made are, they kill, humans and angels alike," Castiel said, morosely. "That day you fought the witnesses, six of my brothers died, since then another 30 have died. I…I have never lost anybody before, I always thought we were immortal beings."

Dean didn't know what to say. He, however, was spared when loud knocking caught their attention. Castiel looked up, his gaze penetrating the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Dean grunted as he stood up slowly. He took a peek and found several men and women standing outside.

"It's my brothers and sisters," Castiel said, confused, "I don't understand, we just met up."

Dean opened the door slowly. "Whatever it is, we don't want it!"

"Hello Dean!" the small group chorused together.

"What's the matter?" Castiel asked, Baradiel welcomed himself inside and sat down before the TV.

"Raphael and Uriel sent us," Remiel said, "They'll be here later. Azrael arrived with something he stole from Lylith."

"Angels steal stuff?" Dean asked, his face contorted into a look of 'what the fuck?'

"Well, how else is he gonna going to retrieve it?" one angel asked, sarcastically.

"Ask for it?" another continued.

"Yeah, imagine that," the third said, Dean was sure this was the Falafel angel. "Lyly, can I please have that, habibi?"

"Of course you may AzAz!" Remiel finished. The small group burst out into laughter.

Dean grumbled something that had the angels' hands flying to their mouths in shock. Castiel however, did not appeared surprised.

"Why are you here?" Castiel asked, his hands again behind his back. Remiel and Baradiel stood behind him, adopting his posture, mockingly. This caused the two females to snigger. Dean found himself smirking, as Castiel turned to face the two offenders who were standing innocently, looking around.

"Gab said to meet here," one of the females said. "Raphael said that Dean needs to know about Samhain."

"So why here? We won't all fit here?" Dean complained, right now he couldn't care any less about Sam ham or whatever it was, his main concern was Ben "And you'll wake Ben up!"

"He'll be fine," the other female said dismissively. Dean watched, his temper rising as the five angels made them selves comfortable, Remiel had disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a jar of peanut butter and a spoon. The human glared at Castiel with a face that said 'Say something!'

"Perhaps some tea, Dean?" Castiel asked, his arms still behind his back. Inwardly he smirked; his human was having an interesting effect on him.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

I'm soo fudging tired, I didn't wanna post this.

Heh, Castiel loves Michael.

Yes, that is a Bible quote in true to the word, but do not take it literally, the Bible is filled with metaphors, though, the bloke that wrote Proverbs was right, nagging sucks. And as for Castiel's creation story, well, like I said story.

**blackdoggy1:** I tried to make the angels a little more serious then how I picture them, but apparently its not working!

**Druzilla:** I am certain Dean is his daddy! Thanks for the betaring help thingy, My English totally sucks, so does my Aramaic, but some how people get what I am saying.

**Zibila:** Hmmm, never thought of Gab as a Winchester… Falafel had me in tears when I thought of it! I was sitting eating celery and hummus when it hit me, imagine an angel called Falafel!

**Bean Langdon:** I was trying to not get him too emotional Damnit! I knew I'd screw that up. I can't keep a character serious for too long, its like a loose screw in my fingers or something! I wouldn't say he's mild though, I'd say he has a stick up his as-butt.

**Chand Aur Roshani-** Thanks for the review! I don't recall saying any religion is wrong, if I did I AM SORRY! I don't wanna appear like a religionst! The only reason I am using Christianity is because of some facts on spn, such as Castiel saying "READ THE BIBLE!" and the fact last time Cass and JC came down was 2000 years ago!

I've actually got a theory about the demigods/pagangods, but I don't want to say it here, in case I am right and I spoil people. If ya wanna know my theory I can tell you, lemme know.

**Kos-Mos607**: You are lucky I posted this, I was so cranky after work, I wasn't willing to share.

FaeFolk: I'm glad your enjoying, Sammy will come back soon, but I'm not sure ya'll is gonna like what he does…

Ockie Dookie, until next time.

PEACE AND CHICKEN GREASE.

Afro.


	6. Part Six

Part Six

Hours had past since the angels arrived, and still Raphael and Gabriel hadn't shown up. Dean had fallen asleep on the sofa, drooling on Remiel's shoulder, much to the angel's disgust. Castiel reacted quickly, knowing Remiel wasn't much different to Uriel when it came to humans. He pulled Dean into his arms, cradling him like an infant, before he carried him into his room and slipped him under the sheets. He ran a hand through the man's short fluffy hair, before he turned around with a loud audible sigh.

Castiel returned to his brothers and sisters and watched as Remiel, Baradiel, Falafel, Uzziel, Cassiel, and Haniel start a game of Snakes and Ladders. They had asked him to play too, but he refused claiming it was a childish game. Of course, they didn't know he played it daily with Ben.

Castiel watched as Haniel cheated several times during the game, often moving her piece forward without anyone noticing. He shook his head; apparently someone forgot to tell her the Ten Commandments.

Castiel shut his eyes, and listened to the thoughts of his brothers and sisters. They were connected, able to hear one another's thoughts about certain subjects. Luckily they had some control of what they gave away. Remiel was thinking of the seals, praying that they wouldn't fail. Falafel was thinking about how annoying his name was. Cassiel was thinking about her hair and how she needed to wash it. Haniel's thoughts were about Sam Winchester and Azazel. Uzziel's mind was blank, as he concentrated on the game, while Baradiel was thinking about AC-DC, who ever or whatever that was.

Castiel cast his mind over to Dean's and found him having nightmares of his time in hell. Ben was dreamless for the time being, but Castiel knew his dreams would start soon enough. Castiel stood and walked over the board game, in the process stepping on Haniel's hand which was of course trying to cheat.

"OW!"

"Do not cheat, Haniel," Castiel said, smirking, his back towards his siblings. An argument broke between them as he entered Dean's room quietly, as to not wake the human. He knelt beside the bed and placed his hand on the human's sweaty forehead; he prayed, a few words in Latin, and removed his hand. Dean stopped struggling and fell into a deep sleep. Castiel stayed where he was for several minutes, just staring at the sleeping beauty. The angel's mind was blank, thoughtless for a moment before a loud crash from outside startled him.

He stood and peered through the screen to find Gabriel pointing and laughing at Raphael who was sprawled across the concrete footpath. He blinked, confused before he walked out to announce their arrival.

"What was that sound?" Haniel asked, his family were all standing, alert and ready for a fight.

"Raphael and Gabriel are here," Castiel replied.

"What was that sound? It sounded like something heavy," Remiel stated.

"No idea," Castiel shrugged, though his shoulders barely moved.

"Man, you are stiff," Cassiel said, "Go to a massage therapist or something."

"And Cass, seriously change your clothes," Haniel said, sounding disgusted "You look like you're homeless pedo!"

"What's a pedo?" Castiel asked, he was unfamiliar with the shortened terms some of the younger angels used. Jophiel often called him a hobo, and of course he had no idea what that meant.

"Don't worry," Remiel smiled, "Cass, you are too innocent minded, you don't need to know."

"That's the world's greatest understatement," Baradiel laughed, opening the door to allow the archangels inside. Gabriel was sniggering loudly as Raphael shot daggers at her.

"What happened to you?" Haniel asked, her eyes widening. Raphael looked like he had run through a blender. His jeans were torn, and covered in dirt and blood; his shirt was no longer a clean white but a dusty brown. His face was covered in mud, and his nose grazed.

"He lost a battle with an ant on the pavement," Gabriel laughed, Castiel flinched for an angel her laughter was barbaric. "Moron tried to avoid killing it, ended up almost killing himself…"

"Shut up," Raphael grumbled. "I can't even heal myself! Its rubbish, I can heal everyone else, but nope, can't heal myself…"

Odd, Castiel thought, he recalled being healed by the archangel after Dean and Bobby shot and stabbed him, but he couldn't heal himself.

"Cass, where's your first aid kit?" Raphael grumbled, before he threw his hands up in the air, maddened. "I can't believe I need a first aid kit!"

"Uh, I don't know, I never use it," Castiel shrugged. Raphael gave him a stone look that surprised the seraph; he'd never seen Raphael angry before. That was more up Gabriel and Uriel's alley. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy," he hissed, disappearing into the bathroom. Castiel bit his lip, and looked down at Gabriel, bewildered.

"Don't worry about him," Gabriel shrugged.

"Gab, your vessel is very short," Cassiel suddenly said, out of nowhere. Remiel and Baradiel snorted, trying to stop their laughter.

"Your vessel shall soon be a head shorter too," Gabriel smiled.

"What has Azrael found?" Castiel asked, he may not understand some of the strange terms his siblings used but he still knew them well enough. They were easily distracted sometimes.

"A scroll," Gabriel said, her head turned to where Raphael was exiting the bathroom, changed into jeans, another white tee, and a black jacket Castiel recognized.

"Is that Dean's?" Castiel asked.

"How'd you know it's his?" Falafel asked.

"That's his favourite, other then his leather jacket," Castiel said casually. Silence fell inside the room. "What?"

"Let's just get onto business," Remiel said, stifling a laugh. "What does the scroll say?"

"We have no idea," Gabriel said, shrugging, "It's written in Akkadian. Azrael is trying to work it out."

"We've recognized some words," Raphael offered, "But they don't give much away."

"What are they?" the question was asked by Remiel, Cassiel and Falafel.

"Blood, sacrifice, and antichrist," he said, frowning. "We, well Uriel and Azrael think it may have to do with Sam Winchester."

Castiel froze; Dean stood, staring at the back of Raphael's head, his face expressionless.

"Dean," Castiel said, softly. Dean's gazed met the angels blue eyes. "You awoke."

"What do Uriel and Az-El or whatever his name is think about Sam?" Dean asked, brow rising.

"They think he is the Anti-Christ," Raphael said, quietly. Dean's face remained expressionless, but each one of the angels could feel the anger and betrayal growing deep inside him.

"And what do the rest of you think?" Dean said, each word was punctured with a low hiss.

"I don't agree," Gabriel was the first to speak, her words straight to the point and honest. Falafel, Haniel and Cassiel agreed with the archangel.

"What about you?" Dean turned to the remaining angels.

"I don't know," Remiel said, Baradiel appeared to agree with him.

"I don't actually care," Baradiel added.

"Gee, that's nice," Gabriel said, sarcastically. Castiel watched his human as he slowly sank down into the sofa beside Remiel.

"Raph, is that my jacket?" Dean asked.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Did you watch that movie _Gabriel_?" Gabriel asked, randomly once Raphael informed Dean of what they knew from the seals. Including the fact the destruction of the seals actually began with the death of Christ. The seals were not only broken by Lylith in the past year or so, but by all the higher level demons for centuries. Lylith just happened to be the only one who knew exactly where to look, and had the highest number of dead seals on her name.

Only twenty seals remained, the last three seals broken by Lylith as she retrieved the scrolls Azrael stole from her. The first was in Aramaic; a short brief line about Samhain.

_Eyes Open, Faces Hidden, As Samhain Approaches, Hallow's Eves_

Castiel shuddered when Raphael repeated the line twice, first in the language it was written in and then again for Dean's understanding.

"Who's Samham?" Dean asked, "And what's he got to do with any of this."

"If he is released Dean, Lucifer will rise," Remiel said, like he was talking about yesterdays news.

"Not quite," Raphael murmured, "he is another seal, should Samhain be released, another seal shall break."

"You guys are doing a bang up job with them!" Dean snapped. Castiel groaned inwardly, he waited for an eruption from one of the angels but only Gabriel spoke, in a low furious snarl.

"Do you think we are just sitting around watching Lylith! We risk our lives every day fighting her and the rest of our fallen brothers and sisters. When we die Dean, we don't return to heaven, and we don't go to hell, we perish, we never return! And for what!? A bunch of filthy, faithless apes!?"

Dean appeared to be sinking into the seat, almost as though he was trying to disappear. Castiel didn't blame him, he was fearful too, the arch angel appeared deranged for a moment, her eyes flashing with hurt and anger.

"Gabriel," Raphael spoke calmly, breaking the frosty feeling the other arch angel had created. "Calm your self, sister."

Castiel placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, shielding him almost. Gabriel nodded.

"My apologies, Dean," Gabriel said softly. "Lucifer, he… he is our brother, the same way Samuel is yours."

She disappeared then, feathers ruffled, and soon all the other angels followed leaving Dean alone with Castiel. The angel kept his hand firmly on Dean, as he bent down behind him.

"Dean, are you okay?" Castiel asked. Dean's eyes were widened in fright, his hands clenching the pillow on his lap.

"I didn't-"

"Its okay," Castiel said his vice low and soothing. Dean nodded swallowing, "Gabriel won't remain angry with you. In fact, I'm sure she is probably already forgiven you and will be seeking forgiveness from you."

"I need a beer," Dean murmured, before he pulled himself away from the angel, "Chick flick moment, yuck."

"You should call Bobby," Castiel smiled.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"How many razor blades did they find?" Bobby asked, while Dean looked around the large kitchen.

"Two on the floor, one in his stomach, and one was stuck in his throat," the woman said, tears in her eyes. "He swallowed four of them- how is that even possible!?"

Bobby looked down to find Dean bending down peering into the oven; the victim's wife also looked over.

"The candy was never in the oven," she said, annoyed.

"Right, just have to be thorough, Mrs Wallace," Dean replied.

"Did the police find any razors in the rest of the candy?" Bobby asked, adjusting his black tie.

"No – I mean, I don't know. I don't think so," she replied, Dean knelt down beside the fridge; a bizarre scratch marked the ground. He rummaged under the fridge as Mrs. Wallace murmured about urban legends. Something caught the attention of his hand, and with a gentle yank he pulled out a small pouch. He stood up, and held it up, Bobby eyed it before Dean pocketed it.

"Ma'am, did your husband have any enemies? Any one with a grudge?" Bobby asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her brows furrowing.

"Co-workers, neighbours, maybe a woman?" Dean suggested.

"Are you suggesting an affair!?" the woman gasped. Bobby glared at Dean shaking his head. "No, Luke would never!"

"I'm very sorry, ma'am, we just have to consider all possibilities," Dean said quickly.

"If someone wanted to kill my husband, don't you think they'd find a better way than a razor blade in a piece of candy he _might_ eat?" she said angrily. Bobby and Dean exchanged looks.

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=--==--==-=-=-=-

The next day Dean strolled inside the room munching happily on candy, Bobby was sitting by an old wooden table reading through a book, the hex bag open.

"Did'ja get me some boy?" Bobby asked, Dean grunted, shook his head and pocketed his candy. "Idjut!"

"So it's a witch-hunt?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, looks it, but this ain't your typical hex bag," Bobby said, holding up bizarre plant in his hand. "Gold Thread, this has been extinct for 200 years. The coin looks Celtic, about 600 years."

Dean picked up the final piece in the hex bag. Dean held it up to his nose and sniffed.

"And that's a charred, metacarpal bone of a newborn baby," Bobby finished; Dean made a face and quickly dropped the bone.

"Eww, gross," Dean grumbled, "I friggin hate witches, so friggin schemey!"

"It'll take a pretty powerful witch to make a bag like this one, boy," Bobby said, "Did you find anything about Wallace?"

"This Luke Wallace? He was so vanilla he made vanilla seem spicy," Dean replied. "I can't find any reason why someone would want this guy dead."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--==-=-=-=-

It wasn't long before they heard about the next death, a teenager who drowned in hot water, dunking for apples. They also ended up running into Sam, just before they were about to leave the place. With a bit of effort from Bobby, the boys decided to work on the case together, hence finding themselves inside the motel room, each in a corner researching. Dean was on the laptop, while Bobby sat nearby looking through a book, and Sam was sprawled on a bed, reading.

"I'm telling you, both of these vics were squeaky clean," Dean grumbled. "There was no reason for wicked-witch payback."

"Maybe cause it's not about that," Sam suggested.

"Wow. Insightful," Dean grunted, he was on speaking terms with his brother, but that didn't mean he had to play nice.

"Maybe this witch isn't working a grudge, maybe they're working a spell," Sam ignoring his brother's tone, pointing at the book he was reading. "Check this out. Three blood sacrifices over three days. The last before midnight on the final day, of the final harvest. Celtic calendar – the final day of the final harvest is October 31st."

"Halloween," Bobby said.

"Exactly," Sam nodded

"What exactly are the blood sacrifices for?" Dean asked, looking at the book Sam handed to Bobby. A picture of two people standing before a grave, as a horned man crawled out.

"If I'm right, this witch is summoning a demon," Sam said, swallowing. "And not just any demon. Samhain."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Dean asked, sure, he heard the name before, but he still didn't see the big whoop.

"Dean, Samhain is the damn origin of Halloween," Sam said, impatiently. "The Celts believed that October 31st was the one night of the year that the veil was the thinnest between the living and the dead. And it was Samhain's night; I mean masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, faces carved in the pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcised centuries ago."

"So even though Samhain took a trip downstairs, the tradition still holds," Dean grumbled

"Right. Except now instead of demons and blood orgies, Halloween is all about kids, candy, and costumes," Sam said, making a face.

"Okay, so some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?" Dean asked.

"Dean, this is serious," Sam said, his eyebrows rising.

"I am serious!" Dean snapped. Bobby sighed, in the background.

"We're talking heavy-weight witchcraft," Sam continued. "This ritual can only be performed every six hundred years."

"And the six-hundred year marker rolls around…" Dean groaned.

"Tomorrow night," Sam finished

"Naturally," Dean rolled his eyes.

"He likes company. Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own," Bobby added.

"Raising what exactly?" Dean asked.

"Dark, evil crap, and lots of it," Sam answered. "And they follow him around like the frickin pied piper."

"So we're talking ghosts," Dean asked, Bobby and Sam nodded.

"Zombies?" they nodded again.

"Leprechauns?" Dean asked

"Dean," Sam grumbled with an eye roll.

"Those little dudes are scary! Small hands," Dean said.

"Look, it just starts with ghosts and ghouls," Sam said, his tone serious.

"If this sucker keeps on going, by night's end we are talking every evil thing that we've ever seen. Everything we fight," Bobby continued. "All in one place."

"It's gonna be a slaughterhouse."

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The three men returned to the motel room, hours later after finally working out who the witch was, in the process running into a fat boy dressed as an astronaut. He and Dean exchanged a few words before Dean was left startled by the boys death glare.

Uriel and Castiel were inside waiting for them. Castiel was sitting down, hands on his lap as Uriel stood before the window, hands behind his back.

"The raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?" Castiel asked, looking up at the three humans.

"What? No hello?" Dean asked, sarcastically.

"Hello, have you located the witch?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah," Dean said.

"And is she dead?" Castiel asked, Dean stared at him oddly, before he shook his head.

"We know who she is," Sam said.

"She knows who you are too," Castiel held up a hex bag. "This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it, surely one or all of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?"

"We're working on it," Dean replied, annoyed.

"That's unfortunate," Castiel murmured.

"What do you care?" Sam asked, glaring at the angel.

"The raising of Samhain is one of the sixty-six seals," Castiel replied.

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer," Sam grunted.

"Lucifer is no friend of ours," Uriel snapped, turning around to face the boy king.

"Lucifer cannot rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs," Castiel said, interfering quickly.

"Okay, great. So now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is, we'll gank her, and everybody goes home," Dean asked.

"The witch is powerful Dean," Castiel said, "She's cloaked her self, even to our methods."

"Okay, we already know who she is, so if we work together-"

"-Enough of this." Sam was interrupted by Uriel.

"Okay! Who the hell are you?!" Sam snarled, surprising Dean and Bobby with his sudden burst of anger.

"This is Uriel; he is what you might call… a specialist," Castiel explained, "Dean, we need you to leave immediately."

"Why?" Bobby finally spoke; he was enjoying the banter between the humans and angels.

"We are going to destroy the town,"

"So this is your plan, you're gonna smite the whole friggin town?" Dean asked incredulously.

"We're out of time, Dean. This witch has to die," Castiel said. "The seal must be saved."

"There are a thousand people here!" Sam cried, outraged.

"One thousand two hundred and fourteen," Uriel shrugged. "Plus all the family pets, and other animals which number in the millions."

"And you're willing to kill them all?" Sam gasped

"This isn't the first time I've… purified a city," Uriel said.

"Look, I understand this is regrettable," Castiel said, apologetically. "We have to hold the line. Too many seals have broken already."

"So you screwed the pooch on some seals and now this town has to pay the price?" Dean asked angrily. He couldn't believe Castiel was even suggesting this!

"It's the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion, there's a bigger picture," Castiel replied.

"Right. Cause you're bigger picture kinda guys," Dean snapped

"Lucifer cannot rise," Castiel repeated. "He does, and hell rises with him. Is that something you're willing to risk?"

"We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone! Your seal won't be broken, and no one has to die!" Sam suggested.

"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys," Uriel interrupted.

"I'm sorry," Castiel says. "But we have our orders."

"No, you can't do this," Sam said, shaking his head "You're angels. I mean aren't you supposed… you're supposed to show mercy!"

Uriel was amused. "Says who?"

"We have no choice," Castiel said, eying Uriel with annoyance.

"Of course you have a choice," Dean replies. "I mean come on; you've never questioned a crap order? Huh? What, are you both just a couple of hammers?"

"Even if you can't understand it," Castiel begins, beginning to look angry, "Have faith. The plan is just."

"Well sorry, boys. Looks like the plans have changed," Dean grinned; Bobby and Sam stared at him.

"You think you can stop us?" Uriel said, smirking.

"No," Dean shook his head, "But if you're gonna smite this whole town? Then you're gonna have to smite us with it. Because we are not leaving. See you went to the trouble of busting me out of Hell, I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs. You wanna waste me? Go ahead. See how He digs that."

He turned to Castiel, "We can do this. We will find that witch, and we will stop the summoning."

"Castiel, you do not let these people-"

"I suggest you move quickly," Castiel said to Dean, ignoring the archangel.

"Come on, lets go," Dean grumbled, glaring at his angel. He was in for a bigger shock as he walked up to his car. The bonnet was covered in egg splatter. Sam and Bobby burst into laughter, as Dean roared.

"ASS-tronaut!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

In the end, they failed; Samhain was released, but eventually exorcised and stopped. But not in a way Dean wanted. While Bobby fought the ghouls and ghosts, Dean ran after his brother, finding him standing before Samhain's vessel hand outstretched, clutching his head in pain as Samhain coughed up his smoky soul. The pair separated again after a few words were violently exchanged, fortunately prevented by Bobby, yet again.

The human was currently sitting on a park bench watching children run around in the playground when Castiel appeared beside him.

"Let me guess," Dean said. "You're here for the I-told-you-so."

"No," Castiel replied.

"Well good, cause I'm really not that interested," Dean grumbled.

"I am not here to judge you, Dean," Castiel said, facing his human. "Our orders were not to stop the summoning of Samhain, they were to do whatever you told us to," Castiel says.

"Your orders were to follow my orders?"

"It was a test. To see how you would perform under… battlefield conditions, you might say," Castiel smiled

"It was a witch," Dean said, bluntly. "Not the Tet Offensive."

Castiel laughed a small chuckle.

"So I failed your test, huh?" Dean shrugged. "I get it. But you know what? If you'd have waved that magic, time-travel wand of yours, and we had to do it all over again, I'd make the same call. See I dunno what's gonna happen when these seals are broken, hell I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. But what I do know is that this, here, these kids, the swings, the trees – is still here because of Sam and me."

"You misunderstand me, Dean. I'm not like you think; I was praying that you would choose to save the town,"

"You were," Dean said disbelievingly. Castiel nodded

"These people, they're all my father's creations. They're works of art. And yet, even though you stopped Samhain, the seal was broken. And we are one step closer to Hell on Earth for all creation."

"Uh, Cass, that's really corny," Dean grinned, "So I what passed the test, or what?"

"I don't know Dean," Castiel smiled. "Can I tell you something, if you promise not to tell another soul?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "Though I don't know if I can you know, stop the big guy from finding out,"

Castiel smiled.

"I'm not a…hammer, as you say. I have questions, I have doubts. I don't know if…"

"If what?" Dean asked.

"If we will be able to prevent the rise of Lucifer," Castiel murmured. They sat quietly watching the children and families play happily before them, unaware of the danger they jut narrowly avoided.

"Uh, Cass, who's with Benny?" Dean asked, finally. Castiel smiled,

"At home, playing _Guitar Hero_ with Jophiel."

-=--=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Yay!

Thanks to .tv for the quotes on Episode 4.07. I'm happy they had this eppy, because it tied in quite well with the ficcy. Of course I had to change it a wee bit, I left my fav parts such as the oven candy and the astronaut.

Bean Langdon: Yeap! Like the episode, originally this wasn't part of the fic but like I said, it ties in. Plus it helps me get rid of the bloody seals with little work! John 3.16 doesn't tie with the chapter, but I might make it tie in with the entire fiction eventually but, I'm not sure if I'll actually use it, haven't made up my mind. Lylith might be back in the next chapter or the one after… eep. But no, not anal in an annoying way, more of a Castiel way…

Snapescelticgirl- _Sorry for the total lack of proper grammer_. That's what you said, but don't worry I have the same bloody problem… Stupid schools they don't teach us the right things. I'm glad your enjoying!

FaeFolk: Yeah, you reviewed the day I posted! Who'd ya vote? I didn't vote since I'm an Aussie but my money was on Obama, and he won! Yay, the other guy looked like a twat…

Druzilla: Thanks!! Glad you enjoyed

Silvergal: I haven't ready any fics yet with other angels! Uriel is the only one people write about from what I've read. But you should wait till we meet Azrael, he makes Uriel look like Santa Claus…

Ffeona 'sarcasm-is-my-drug': That's my drug too! HEY WICCA! I know you! Your on my FLIST… I think… Enjoy!

Arwz: I've never played guitar hero, but I can't seem to get Cass playing it out of my head! Glad your enjoying!

Peace and Chicken Grease!!!

Afro


	7. Part Seven

Part Seven

Jophiel and Ben had insisted on a Halloween party two days after the defeat of Samhain, and with one word from Gabriel the party was on; and much to Uriel's annoyance, Gabriel ordered each angel to find an outfit and attend. Bobby offered to hold the party in his caryard and with help from Cassiel and Baradiel converted some of the old cars into makeshift tables. Halloween decorations were showered across the yard giving the area the perfect touch for the event.

Dean grinned, pulling on the long brown wig over his hair, he shock it a little, until it sat right, then stared at his outfit for a moment. Dean dressed in an old brown robe and sandals, with a book-sized cross in his hand. Ben was getting dressed in the bathroom, door locked, insisting his outfit be a surprise.

"You ready Ben?" Dean asked, as he fixed a fake beard around his ears and down around his lips.

"Yeap," Ben called out, he peeked his head through the door, no part of his costume showing, "Go away! I want it to be a surprise!"

"Alright, alright," Dean grumbled, he turned and left the room, and walked right into Bobby.

"Who are you meant to be, boy?" Bobby asked. He was dressed as a Jedi with a red lightsaber in hand.

"Figure it out, old man," Dean laughed, "Come on, Hans."

Bobby smirked, following the younger man down the stairs and out to the yard. Angels were arriving in the numbers; at least forty of them were standing around the yard. Some appeared annoyed, while others seemed genuinely pleased to be there.

"Where's Castiel?" Dean asked, taking in the outfits each angel was dressed in. There was Superman, Wonderwoman, a few ghosts, a mummy, pirates, a fairy, Tarzan and oddly enough some one in a red devil outfit.

"He said he'd be late," Jophiel appeared beside them, dressed as Harry Potter, scar (drawn on with a red sharpie) and all. "This is so cool! Where's Ben?"

"Upstairs, he'll be down soon," Dean grinned.

"Who are you meant to be?" Raphael asked in a thick Transylvanian accent, sipping from a can of Sprite. He himself was dressed as a vampire, hair slicked back complete with fake teeth.

"I'm Jesus," Dean grinned, the crowd fell silent and looked at him. Some of the angels looked outraged, some were amused. Bobby snorted.

"_How dare he!?"_ Some one whispered, as Gabriel wandered into view, she was dressed in a white robe, with a blue sheet around her hair.

"Hello son, I'm your mother," Gabriel said to Dean. Jophiel burst out laughing.

"This is ridiculous," Uriel grumbled, though he was with out a costume.

"Uriel! Where is your outfit!?" Gabriel complained.

"I'm dressed as a mud monkey!" he snapped, wasn't that enough of a costume! "We shouldn't be wasting our time with this!"

"Lighten up, Uriel!" Gabriel grinned. "I think we have one more outfit left. Not sure if it will fit, but you'd look cute."

"I thought we only had the fairy outfit left," Jophiel said, innocently looking up at him. Dean choked on the beer that he was moments away from swallowing.

"I think Castiel is here," Cassiel said, she was in a skimpy nurse's outfit.

"-Batman!" Jophiel cried, when a dark figure approached them jumping from the roof, landing easily on the ground. He was followed down a drain pipe by Ben who was dressed as Robin!

"Cass? Dean gasped in surprise. Batman nodded, as some of the angels started to laugh excitedly.

"Cass! Best outfit ever!" Some one called out.

"Say the line Cass!" Ben hissed.

"I'm Batman," Castiel said, bluntly.

"Not that one!"

"I am not using Father's name in vain!"

"I can't believe it," Dean nodded, impressed, ruffling Ben's hair, "How'd you convince him?"

"He didn't have to," Castiel shrugged, as Ben smacked Jophiel across the shoulder and ran off. "I didn't know what else to wear."

"Hey! Get back here!" Jophiel laughed, sprinting after him.

"Who are you suppose to be? A hippie?" Castiel asked.

"I'm Jesus," Dean smirked. Uriel muttered something along the lines of blasphemous mud monkey.

---==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=---==-=-=-

Several hours past, and Ben was out like a light, asleep in one of the spare rooms. He and Jophiel ran around playing several games, climbing up and down the car piles. Everyone was sitting around a large fire, roasting marshmallows and eating S'mores.

"So, you dressed up like our Saviour," Castiel commented, his hand outstretched to roast a white marshmallow.

"Yeap and you dressed up like mine," Dean smirked; he held the bat mask in his hand staring at the black object with little interest. "So, why'd you dress up as the Bat?"

"It made Ben happy," Castiel smiled, looking at the human, his eyes catching the reflection of the fire. Dean smiled back, before he pulled Castiel's hand back, the marshmallow burnt. "Whoops."

Dean grinned, before he pulled Castiel's hand forward, yanking the candy with his teeth. His eyes watered from the sudden heat in his mouth, but he ignored it.

"That was mine!" Castiel said, indignantly. Dean smirked. "Jerk."

Dean looked up, startled, by the word. He didn't realise Castiel had it in his vocabulary, _oh well, may as well reply_, "Bitch."

"What?" Castiel asked, eyes widened.

"You know, you say _jerk_, I say- never mind Cass," Dean smiled, amused by Castiel's confused look.

"It's Azrael!" some one called from the other side of the fire. Castiel looked around as Dean looked up towards the starry night. Some one sat between the human and angel, marshmallow and stick in hand.

"Where have you been?" Raphael's voice asked.

"Collecting," his voice was cold, gloomy even. Dean swallowed, shivering slightly peering at the dark figure. Near the fire's light, he could just make out the angel. He wasn't smiling, short hair resting on the top of his head, and then fell back long onto his shoulders, a mullet. He was dressed in a dark pair of jeans, a grey singlet and a black leather jacket. "Some of us, we have work to do."

"Tell me about it," Uriel said, sardonically.

"Castiel, who is this beside me?" he asked, his head turning slightly to the human, sending chills down his back.

"This is Dean Winchester," Castiel said. Dean heard the edge in the angel's voice; even Castiel was tense about the presence.

"Hmm, I thought he'd be taller, bigger even," Azrael murmured, eyeing Dean up and down. Dean squirmed slightly, pushing himself away from the angel.

"Be nice, Azrael," Raphael ordered. A smile adorned the newcomers face, or maybe it was a smirk.

"Where is your outfit?" Gabriel asked, annoyed.

"I'm a mud monkey, also," he replied, staring at Uriel with a slight smirk. "So, I heard Samhain rose; another seal broken, hmm?"

"It's what we get when we are ordered to listen to a filthy mud monkey," Uriel grumbled.

"You are close to blasphemy," Castiel said, his voice firm. He was growing tired of the sudden game torment the human. Azrael's head turn slowly to his left before a few words slipped from his mouth, in a foreign tongue, low enough for only Castiel to hear. Castiel's face betrayed him, for a moment he looked scared but the expression quickly left.

"You do not seem to have a reply to that," Azrael asked, sardonically.

"Azrael, if you came here to start a problem, then leave," Gabriel said, sharply. "Jophiel planned this for us to all have a break-"

"It seems it's the only thing he is useful for," Azrael smirked. Jophiel froze, his young face falling into a pout, lip trembling.

"Go! NOW!"

Azrael smirked again; he slowly rose, looking down at Castiel, then at Dean.

"I'm going, I'm not needed here now, but I might be soon," Azrael's eyes scanned the area. "The child was lucky that one time."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked, standing up, hoping to intimidate the angel. Castiel's face changed to one of recognition; Azrael was that biker with the mullet.

"I'm the angel of death. How do you think your boy survived?" Azrael asked, he looked towards the house. Dean froze, before he bolted towards the house. Castiel stood; ready to follow, but Azrael grabbed him tightly by the arm. "You better watch were you set your next foot, brother. I wouldn't want to see anything drastic happen to you."

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Castiel murmured, pulling his arm away harshly. He followed Dean and Bobby, both men sprinting up to the room Ben was inside. The angel of death gave Jophiel another look, smirking slightly before he turned and left, black wings flapping hard behind him. Jophiel's lips tightened in anger, as Raphael squeezed his shoulder, affectionately.

"He is such an ignoramus!" Jophiel finally snapped. Gabriel nodded, agreeing.

"Unfortunately he's our brother, Joe,"

"No, he is a pig!"

-==-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"He's okay," Dean breathed, kneeling beside his son. The boy was still fast asleep unaware of the danger Dean thought he was in. Dean looked up at Castiel, eyes narrow, "Tell that dick of a brother of yours to stay the hell away from my son! I don't know how to kill an angel but I swear if he takes him from me-"

"He will not harm him," Castiel interrupted, quickly. The human was, a term he heard on the TV, flying of the handle. "Not until it is his time, at least. Dean, I saw Azrael that day Ben was almost hit by that van. I didn't recognize him though. I think he may have been there to, well, to collect his soul."

"Keep him away from my son," Dean repeated. Castiel exhaled; it was not up to Castiel or even Azrael. The angel of death was simply following orders from their Father.

"I will try," Castiel finally said, though he doubted it would help much.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was almost the end of November; the weather was getting chillier by the day. Another three seals had been broken, and Lylith was growing ever closer to freeing Lucifer. Abaddon rose, and unfortunately he managed to escape the angels' line of fire. Under Dean's orders, Uriel and several other angels fought to keep him from escaping with his new host, a tall tawny-haired man, but found them selves soon outnumbered by Lylith and her followers.

They suffered a loss; Folel was annihilated by the newcomer, right before Dean's eyes. It was something Dean did not want to witness again. The reaction from every angel was shattering. Uriel was the only angel who didn't react.

The demon left, his laughter echoing through the dark and ominous skies.

Dean thought he saw the angel in his true form before he was destroyed by the demon, but dismissed it due to the fact he could still_ see_ Castiel, after the terrible battle, sitting quietly staring at his hands on Dean's bed. He sat beside the angel swallowing loudly; he had no idea what to do.

"You okay, Cass?" Dean asked. He knew the answer, but he didn't know what else to ask the angel. He wasn't sure how to comfort him, he had only comforted one person in his life, that was Sam, and it was never for anything serious, just for stupid things like getting B's on his report cards.

"I had a chance to save him, I reacted too slowly," Castiel murmured, guiltily. "I had Alastair beat for a spare moment, but I didn't react fast enough."

"It was not your fault," Dean said, softly. Raphael had explained to him how angels died, wound the vessel mortally, and then angels' souls were easy bait for the more powerful of demons such as Lylith, Abaddon, and Alastair.

"You don't understand Dean; I could have pulled him away from Abaddon's rage. I could have saved him. It is my fault. I was not focused!" Castiel said, his face remained plain, but inwardly he was angered by his hopelessness.

"Damnit Cass! You did what you could," Dean snapped, "No one blames you!"

"They will," Castiel murmured. "Uriel already knows how I was too-"

"Cass," Dean interrupted, holding his hand up. "I mean, sure Uriel's a dick, but he ain't gonna blame you! Cass, if he tries, I'll stick my foot up his ass, okay."

Castiel mouth twitched slightly. A tiny smile graced his face.

"Okay, no more chick-flick moments for a year, or a month at least," Dean smirked, Castiel smiled a small smile. "I'll give you some time alone, I'll read to Ben tonight, and then I might go out for a beer. I'll be back quickly though."

"Alright," Castiel nodded, quietly. Dean gave him one more look before he left the bedroom, in search of Ben.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The blonde ran his index finger across the ancient font of the worn scroll. Raphael sighed, they were no where near figuring out the scroll, and unfortunately Lylith already knew what it prophesised. Lylith knew how to read ancient Akkadian; it was after all the language of the ancients, beside Hebrew and Aramaic.

Abaddon was freed, and it didn't take him long to start reeking havoc on the fragile planet. War broke out in several countries; people slaughtered one another for reasons so ludicrous, the planet was being destroyed bit by bit. Of course he knew Abaddon was nothing compared to the bigger danger that was threatening them.

Of course, the angels were having their own problems. They had lost several brothers, Uriel overheard Castiel telling Dean about his doubts, and Raphael knew he wasn't the only angel who was questioning their orders. It seemed other then Jophiel, who was too young to really grasp the severity of their situation, everyone had doubts and feared the outcome of the war.

Well, there was Gabriel too, she wasn't worried and had no doubt in their Father. That or she was more concerned about eating…

"Greetings, Raphael," the angel yelped, before he fell hard off the plastic chair and onto the ground. He looked up to find a five year old boy laughing at him. "You are going to return that vessel to its owner in pieces."

"Michael?" Raphael asked. The boy nodded, his black bangs shaking. Raphael smiled, as he pulled the child's vessel into his arms for a crushing hug. "I've missed you!"

"Yeah, okay, put me down," Michael ordered, Raphael nodded placing the boy down.

"Michael! Things are going terribly here! We need your guidance!" Raphael cried, his hands waving around frantically. "Gabriel won't stop eating, Azrael keeps bullying Jophiel, and Cassiel makes fun of Castiel's outfit, though he does needs to change. Uriel is calling the humans mud monkeys… again. Baradiel dyed Haniel's hair green, and Azrael thinks Castiel has fallen for the human!"

"I knew I should have stayed home," Michael murmured, sitting up on the chair, his little feet dangling in the air. He scratched his cheek, looking up at the angel. "Gabriel's vessel needs food, she is-"

"WHAT!? Gabriel's pregnant?! It's not mine!"

The five-year-old child's face contorted to one of confusion, "I never said she was pregnant… Listen Raphael; out of the three arcs that father sent you are the sane one. You need to keep you head on your shoulders, relax, do not worry so much. It's not the end of the world… yet. Do not fret, I will deal with Azrael and Uriel, and I will tell Castiel to change his clothes."

Raphael puffed, nervously but when he looked back at the angel, the young boy was gone. "I didn't finish yet!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Dean placed Steven King's Pet Cemetery on the bedside table before he covered Ben with thick blanket. He sighed, stroking the boy's forehead gently before he slowly tiptoed out of the room. He pulled the door shut behind him, leaving it open only an inch before he walked down towards the kitchen. It was time for a well deserved beer and pretzels.

He grabbed his jacket, keys and headed out. He smiled to himself; maybe he'd be lucky and score some action too. God knew he needed it; he still hadn't _un-hymen-nated _himself!

The Impala purred to life before he drove down the road, in search of a bar.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--==-=-

Castiel sighed, pulling the door to the fridge open. He peeked inside, eggs, beer, chocolate, and pancakes from a week ago, spaghetti, Coke cans, a black cabbage and leftover pie. Castiel pulled a can of Coke from the shelf and stared at it for a moment, trying to remember how Ben and Dean opened the drink.

"How does this open?" he murmured to himself as he walked over to the sink and grabbed a stainless steel knife. He held the knife in his palm tightly and was about to stab the can but a small hand stopped him. Castiel looked down to see a five year old boy with shaggy black hair smiling up at him.

"Try lifting this up instead," the boy said, the can hissed as it was opened, "I didn't know you drank Coke, Castiel."

"Neither did I, but nothing else in there seemed appetising," Castiel murmured, pointing at the fridge, "Especially that cabbage…"

"Yeah, what is up with that?" the arch angel took a gulp of the beverage; he gave the can to the seraph, before a loud burp rumbled from his mouth. "My bad."

"Cheers," Castiel snorted, quietly as he sipped on the drink. "What's the matter, Michael?"

"I've been hearing things, little one," he smiled; his wings carried the vessel up so he was sitting on the kitchen bench. Castiel smiled slightly, it was a bit ludicrous for a child to call him 'little one'.

"What things?" Castiel asked, breathing out, his back to the other angel as he stared through the window into the dark night.

"Azrael believes you have fallen for the human," Michael said, casually. Castiel closed his eyes, placing the can on the bench. "Care to enlighten me."

Castiel didn't reply, staring at the ground. Having Michael disappointed in him wasn't something Castiel prayed for; the arch angel was a role model for the seraph in a way.

"You can not act on your feelings, Castiel," Michael said, warningly. The youthful face was straight and no longer smiling. His age and supremacy suddenly trembled through the room, shaking through Castiel's form. "Lust is a sin, Castiel."

"I do not think I am lusting over him," the angel whispered, he could feel Michael's eyes boring into him, "It is more then lust…"

"It is not allowed," Michael said, steadily. Castiel nodded, he understood why; it was impossible for a human to love an angel. The sheer purity and luminosity of an angel would often drive the human into an undesirable rage, which was often welcomed by some angels, but Castiel had no want for such an act. It was disgusting.

==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hello, handsome."

Dean was greeted within minutes after setting foot in to the nearest bar by some blonde chick. They sat comfortably in a booth, fifth beer in his hand, as his arm relaxed around her waist; he spoke about his 'life' in the FBI. She wasn't interested, of course; too busy niping at his neck.

It wasn't long before the couple stumbled out, after a few more drinks, towards the Impala, which was were Dean found himself now, lying underneath the blonde, struggling to breathe as the brown eyes changed to pure white.

"Lylith," Dean gasped, his right hand was in search the floor of the car for something to fight the demon off. Her eyes returned to brown as she smiled, chills running down Dean's spin with it.

"Hello, cutie, did you miss me?"

"Not really, no," Dean replied, all the while thinking: _fan-freaking-tastic_.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ohnoes, Ly is back…

Yay! Azrael visited! And no, he isn't in Ash's vessel…

POSSIBLE SPOILER FOR NEW EPISODES TO COME!!!!!

Sam should be back in the next part but its not a good return… Apparently he gets new powers and I figured when I first started writng this they'd develop more so next part you'll see what he can do! I just hope SPN doesn't to it first from now to next week!! ITS MY IDEA!

Pris: Thanksss!

sadie e a: Yeah, it is like getting out of class for the angels! They got out of Bible Study, that's why they are running wild.

Silvergal: Yeah, the ant and Raphael is an old joke of mine, but it's normally Uriel that stacks it, but I cant exactly see SPN's Uriel stacking it over an ant… Have you watched Gabriel yet? Did ya like it? Az is a bit of a dick in this, but some one has to be.

Arwz: Glad you're enjoying!

FaeFolk: Like I said, Samhain fitted in perfectly with the episode because I wanted to introduce Abaddon, and some other demons to come as part of the seals that Ly will break…

Bean Langdon: You can have the jacket, I'll have Dean… The dialogue in that episode goes quite well with my fic, so I figured who cares, I don't normally reuse stuff like that, but since it worked nicely, whatever. But dunt worry, I may have mention Alastair but I just needed a name to fill in the gap!

Satan's Kitten: Thanks! I updated now! Happy!?


	8. Part Eight

**Part Eight**

A groan escaped from his cracked lips, as he slowly blinked his eyes open. It was dark but whether it was night or day, Dean didn't know. He was still in the car, considering how cramped he felt, he presumed he was in the boot of the car. One sniff and he recognized the musky smell of the Impala.

His head ached; it took a moment before he remembered why he was tied up in the back of his car. Lylith.

His heart almost ceased to beat from alarm as the brown eyes turned milky. He fought to get her off him but of course with her superhuman strength she easily overpowered him. She pulled him out of the car, choking him with one thin hand before he found himself sprawled across the cold grass in front of Abaddon and Alastair plus two other demons; black eyes flashing, henchmen from the looks of things.

Dean fought hard as he was pulled up by the ear and dragged towards back of the Impala. One of the henchmen kicked him in the back of the knee, sending him hard to the ground, ear almost torn off as the other henchman opened the trunk. He was thrown inside unceremoniously, the trunk slammed hard on his knee which was dangling against the side of the car.

He screamed in agony then, and even now it throbbed. Another grumble seeped from his lips as he remembered the trunk slamming hard on his head as he tried to sit up. It knocked him out cold. Dean figured they must have tied his hands up after he lost consciousness.

The car was purring nicely as it sped down the road. Dean growled, some filthy demon was driving his baby!

"ooof!" he grunted when the car sped over a bump. He wondered how long he had been trapped in the boot, and where the destination was. Then again, maybe he didn't want to know; right now he was up shit creek with no paddle and half of a boat…

"For the love of pie," Dean growled as the car shook again from another bump in the road. "Take it easy with my baby!"

As though someone heard him, the car suddenly screeched to a stop. Dean's nose collided hard against the metallic edge with a crunch. Dean's eyes watered as he whispered painfully, "Jesus Christ…"

The engine stopped and several seconds later the boot shrieked open. Dean's eyes squeezed shut, the light stinging his eyes. It was morning, and the sun was bright.

"Wow, I dun' remember breakin' yer nose," Abaddon smirked.

"You drive like a jackass," Dean grumbled. The demon snickered, amused. Dean grunted painfully as he was dragged out of the boot. He struggled to stand, his knee forcing him to buckle down.

"For someone so powerless and useless, you sure have a big mouth," Abaddon laughed, Dean shivered; sure the demon was laughing, but no humour radiating from him. Azrael seemed nicer…

"What the hell do you want from me?" Dean hissed, he was sure his kneecap was shattered. The pain was excruciating.

"Why'd good old Castiel save you?" Lylith said, smiling casually, she was sitting on the boot of the car, her meat suit's feet swinging childishly. For once she was in the body of a woman rather then a child's.

"It must have been my _adorable personality_," Dean's voice raised an octave by the last few words as he was forcibly dragged away from the car, towards a bus stop bench. The car was parked by a deserted park, not a human insight. Dean realised the two henchmen were gone as Abaddon's face contorted into one of worry.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, mockingly, violently he pushed Dean against the bus bench. "You will tell us why you were saved!"

"How the hell would I know?" Dean hissed, glaring up at the demon. The human wriggled his hands in a lousy attempt to free himself. "God works in mysterious ways."

Alastair finally made his presence known as he scoffed.

"Well, that's too bad," the demon drawled, "We may as well play the waiting game."

"Waiting- for what?" Dean grumbled as Lylith slid off the car and sauntered towards him. "Let me go, you stupid bitch!"

"Woof," she yelped, sliding a thin dagger across his cheek malevolently. She traced his jaw line and his neck until it sat above his shoulder. He winced as she cut him deep across the shoulder. "I could just call my babies, I'm sure they'd love to sink their teeth into you again."

He flinched, a memory of the ferociously large hellhound tearing him apart ran through his mind. He cried out painfully, the dagger was brutally shoved into his shoulder, grazing the bone. Lylith giggled and planted an unwanted kiss on Dean's sweaty forehead.

"Mmm, you taste like beer and fear," Lylith said, licking her red lips.

"You fudging kiss me again; I'll tear your fudging lips off!" Dean hissed. Alastair pulled him by the hair and threw him against large boulder. He clenched his teeth, determined not to make a sound; not to give them the pleasure of his pain, but when Abaddon manhandled him, forcing him to stand yet again before he was thrown back at the bench, he screamed an agonizing wail. He was sure he heard a rib or two crack from the impact. He rested his head on the bench, struggling to breathe.

"Oh, I hope we didn't hurt you too badly," Lylith said, mockingly. "I promised Rover I'd leave you-"

The demon was suddenly flying through the air, before she collided into a tree, shutting her up. Alastair and Abaddon turned to find Castiel, standing beside Dean, though his attention was only given to the demons.

"Huh, for a moment I thought we might accidently kill the mud monkey before you actually got here," Abaddon laughed. Castiel didn't waste time talking; instead he easily beat Alastair to the ground, sending him flying, crashing into the female who was attempting to stand.

A groan from Dean distracted the angel for a split second, but it was just what the demon needed as he grabbed the angel around the neck with one arm, while the other held the angels hand tightly.

"Quickly Lylith!"

"Cass!" Dean cried, as Alastair and Lylith closed in on the angel. Alastair made a reach for the seraph's free hand but missed. Castiel's closed fist smashed across his jaw. Alastair spat a mouthful of blood from his mouth before he stared up at the seraph with flaming red eyes.

"You are lucky; we need you alive," Alastair hissed, "Lylith! Kill the human; let the angel watch his precious mud monkey die."

"With pleasure," Lylith stalked over to the human, before she knelt beside him. She pulled the knife that was still in his shoulder out hard. Dean's scream echoed. "Time to go back, Deanie."

"Get away from him! You filthy, nauseating, spiteful, meagre excuse for a human!"

Abaddon laughed, "Try saying that a few times!"

"Bye-bye, Deanie,"

"No!" Castiel said his voice was loud and firm. His free hand pulled something out of the beige coat and moments later Abaddon pushed him away hissing. The demon looked down at his stomach; it was sliced across, open, bleeding and sizzling. Castiel stood, breathing deeply, a certain knife in his hand. Lylith quickly slinked away from Dean, as the angel moved closer, the dagger at the ready.

He knelt beside the human, "Are you okay Dean?"

"Peachy," Dean grunted as Castiel gave the demons another glare, a warning; _back off. _Dean felt himself being lifted off the ground into Castiel's firm and protective grip. With one glance to the ground, Dean realised it wasn't only him off the ground. Castiel was several feet of the ground, flying fast and rising higher. It wasn't long before they were flying above trees. Dean suddenly remembered something.

"What's the matter?" Castiel asked when Dean suddenly clung onto him rigidly.

"I don't like flying," Dean whispered.

"Then close your eyes," Castiel said, he knew he was being followed, which meant he'd need to go faster. "Dean, hold tight, I need my hands."

"What!?" Dean cried, when suddenly the arms holding him tightly to the angel's chest disappeared. Dean screamed hard into the angel's ear, his grip tightening, holding on for dear life. His leg, the one that was not shattered and aching like a rhino fell on it, was wrapped around Castiel's leg rigidly.

"CASS!" Dean hollered when the angel sped up, swerving side to side.

"Dean, _shut up_!" Castiel hissed, "They're following us, using your screams!"

"That and its broad daylight," Lylith was heard laughing. Castiel glanced over his shoulder, his eyes widening. Not only were Lylith, Abaddon, and Alastair following them, so was another fifteen demons.

"Kill the human! We need him alive!" Alastair roared. One demon paused mid-air.

"Uh, who are we suppose to kill?"

"Dean! YOU FOOL!" Abaddon growled.

Castiel looked forward, he almost collided into another four demons, but his reaction was rapid as he ducked underneath them. He was being followed by nearly twenty demons, with one measly little knife and a badly injured human.

"God, help us," Castiel prayed, as he swerved to his left, backhanding a brute.

"Cass," the human opened one green eye and looked around. "We're up shit creek ain't we?"

"But you have a paddle," Castiel looked up and a breath of relief erupted from his lips. The cavalry arrived in force, pouncing straight into action. Uriel decked Lylith hard across the face and sent her flying into Alastair. Raphael and Gabriel were double teaming Abaddon while around them angels and demons fought a bloody battle, human vessels being thrown around like rag dolls.

Castiel looked around until he found who he wanted, amongst the battle Cassiel was flying through each small battle waiting for something.

"Cassiel!" she looked up at him and came over quickly.

"What's the matter? Is he okay!?"

"I need you to fly him out of here! Quickly, get him to a hospital!" Castiel said, "You're faster then I."

"No, no hospital," Dean whispered, as Castiel gently handed the human to the female. Behind them Gabriel had a demon by the throat. He was coughing, black fog exorcised through his mouth. The fog finally cleared, the human inside awoke, gasping for air.

"Oh good, you're alive," Gabriel smiled, cheerfully, before she released him from her choke hold. The human screamed as he fell.

"Gab!" Raphael scolded just as Jophiel appeared catching the human.

"Hello, how's it going? I'm Jophiel," he grinned. The man's mouth opened and shut, agape. Moments later though the mouth was screaming in horror as the angel dove down, head first.

"I'll take him home Cass," Cassiel said, her brother nodded before his eyes widened. A demon collided into her accidently; Uriel threw him in her direction. The female lost her grip on the human, gravity reacting quickly as he fell.

"Dean!" Castiel flew after him, but Azrael appeared catching the human by the ankle. He threw the human up in the air, before he threw his leather-bound arm around the human's waist. Azrael was carrying Dean upside down.

"Nice catch, Az," Jophiel appeared beside him as quickly as he left. He caught two humans midair before they also fell.

"Here you hold him," Azrael threw the human at Falafel who reacted quickly catching the human upright. A low groan of pain escaped Dean's lip.

"Stop that! He's hurt!" Castiel said, crossly.

"He'll live," Azrael smirked, knowingly.

"Fal! Here," Cassiel reappeared; a small graze above her eyebrow was bleeding. Dean went flying in the air again, before Cassiel suddenly threw him at Baradiel. She charged at a demon that was closing in on her.

"I'm not a fucking parcel!" Dean yelled midair, thrown from Baradiel to Haniel. The game of pass the parcel continued for at least another seven turns more angels joining in the game. It wasn't until Castiel caught him and followed Jophiel down to the ground with another human did it finally stop. Dean clung tightly to Castiel breathing raggedly.

"Please, for the love of God and all that is holy," Dean huffed, "Don't let me go."

"I won't," Castiel promised as he finally landed beside Jophiel, the Impala, and four confused and dazed humans.

"Is he okay, Cass?" Jophiel asked, as Castiel cradled the almost unconscious human against his chest.

"No, open the car door," Castiel ordered, furiously. The younger angels obeyed quickly, "And push the car seat down!"

"Okay," Jophiel nodded, pulling at the latch until the seat rolled back. One of the humans screamed a high pitch screech, Jophiel jumped up banging the back of his head of the top of the car. "Ow! Cass! Look out!"

Castiel found himself crashing into the side of the car; a deafening wail from Dean came. Castiel moved quickly turning around to find Jophiel struggling to stand, clutching at his chest, hands bloody while Alastair stood before him, his hand raised ready for the kill.

The angel reacting quickly, with Godspeed he stood up and rushed forward, Ruby's knife in his hand. Alastair didn't see him coming, but he felt the knife stab through his chest. His hand fell to his side as he stared at Castiel wide-eyed, his body lighting up red before he fell to his knees, and collapsed, demon and human soul gone.

Castiel stared at the bloody knife in his hand, shaking. His mouth opened in disbelief before the knife fell from his hand.

"Castiel, you- you killed him," Jophiel whispered.

"Cass," Dean whispered, his body screaming out in pain. His eyes closed, unable to stay awake any longer. The last thing he saw was Castiel staring down at his hands, one covered in warm blood, horrified.

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Dean awoke with a start, his eyes wide open, but before he could sit up, Raphael stood above him, a hand on his shoulder, calming him. He was home, Dean sighed, relieved.

"You are badly hurt Dean," the angel said, soothingly. "You need to rest, you will heal quickly with my help but you need rest. You have two broken ribs, a shattered kneecap, a concussion, a sprained ankle and wrist, and your toe is broken."

"Wha- how'd I break my toe?" Dean asked, he couldn't remember the demons attacking his toes.

"Gabriel was angry," Raphael replied. "She caused Castiel to drop you accidently and Azrael stepped on it… Whether he broke it on purpose or not, well, I don't know."

"Son of a- he probably did it on purpose!" Dean snapped, before he looked around. "Where is Cass?"

"With Gabriel and Uriel," Raphael said, "I need to go join them now, but you must rest."

Dean nodded, and watched as the angel walked towards the door, "Hey Raph."

The angel turned around, "Yes Dean?"

"They wanted Cass," Dean grumbled. "The three of them tried to angel-nap him."

Raphael paused, worry etched on his face.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Castiel sat uncomfortably on a stool, staring down at his hands. He felt Uriel's eyes piercing into him as Gabriel paced rapidly across the kitchen tiles, hissing angrily under her breath. He couldn't say he blamed the two archangels' anger. He killed someone.

His coat was lying across the kitchen counter, his tie above it. He felt hot and bothered. Something in the next room crashed, before Raphael stumbled into the kitchen, tripping over his feet.

Castiel shot up; blue eyes alert, "Raphael! How is he? Is he-"

"Stop talking!" Uriel cut him off coldly. Castiel sat back down, eyes on the floor again.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Gabriel hissed, she was standing before him, and for someone her size she was emitting vibes of fury and power that made the seraph want to recoil at her feet. He choose to continue staring at his hands quietly though. "You killed! You _killed somebody_! You sinned, a _mortal soul_ was inside that body and you _destroyed_ it! I am _disgusted_ in you!"

Her voice was ear-piercing by the end of her speech.

"I had no choice," Castiel murmured, "He wanted to kill Jophiel. I couldn't let him-"

"You stabbed him with a knife! There were a hundred ways you could have stopped him!" Gabriel cut him off.

"I didn't think! I'm sorry, but I was not going to allow him to kill Jophiel!" Castiel snapped glaring up at the archangel. "Uriel was ready to smite an entire town of innocent people!"

"God commanded it!" Uriel snarled.

"Well maybe God is wrong!" Castiel hissed, Raphael gasped like an old lady when something hard collided with his jaw knocking him of the stool, an elephant possibly. He clutched his face, gasping in surprise looking up to find Uriel struggling to keep Gabriel from pouncing at him. Had he not been so shocked, he would have laughed to see such a large man struggle to keep the petite lady at bay.

"Gabriel! Stop! Calm your self!" Raphael cried. "Uriel, get her out of her!"

That wasn't an easy task for the dark angel but he managed. Raphael knelt beside the seraph gently forcing him to look up. He examined the angel's face; a dark black and blue bruise was developing across Castiel's cheeks, nose and lip.

"She broke your nose," Raphael said, as he held the seraph's nose from the bridge and pulled sharply pushing it back to place. Castiel winced.

"I'm sorry, Raphael," Castiel looked up at his older brother, his blue eyes wilting shut, overwhelmed.

"I know you are, Cass," Raphael said, his hand cupped Castiel's face as he ran his thumb across the bruised cheek. "I just hope you are prepared for the outcome."

--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=---=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I know I said Sammy would be in this part, but I lied, it's the next part…

Whoops.

Crikey, Cass was a bit crazy this chapter, and maybe a bit OOC… I think Dean was okay… I don't know, keeping people in character is the biggest challenge I have…

Silvergal: I cant see why the angels cant have some fun while they are down here! Yes, the guy that played Gabriel was hott but I was annoyed with it, and it wasn't because of my expectations of angels that SPN has caused, the fact that he used a gun annoyed the crap out of me!

Blackdoggy: I couldn't see Uriel dressing up, in anything… so he came dressed as a human!

Pampers Baby Dry: yes Lylith! And yeah, Cass came!

FaeFolk: Yeah, it seems everyones forgot Ly! And no, no Ana, that's why I killed Alastair, I don't like him or Anna! Sammy will be back soon!

Pris: You're the only person who picked that up about Dean, and yeah, your right about it.

Bean Langdon: yes, they do need to put Lylith more in the show! She's probably the best female they've had on the show, probably cuz she's a kiddo!


	9. Part Nine

**Part Nine**

Castiel breathed in relief when he finally found Dean lying in his bed, comfortably reading a magazine with a woman of Asian decent with large breasts on the front page.

"Jesus Christ! Cass! What happened to your face?!" Dean sat up grunting. The brunette's face was black and blue everywhere but his forehead and right eye.

"Gabriel, but don't fret, it's not as bad as it looks," Castiel said, which was sort of a lie, had he not been an angel possessing a human vessel, the blow would have killed the vessel in a matter of seconds.

"How'd she do that? Throw a house at you?" Dean gaped as Castiel sat down, his back to Dean, on the soft mattress.

"She punched me… I think, maybe it was a slap," Castiel shrugged. Dean's mouth fell open in astonishment, before he grabbed Castiel by the shoulder and forced him to look at him. "What?"

"She hit you! God-" the human sounded furious, lost for words even, "Why would she- I mean- she's an- you didn't-"

"I said that perhaps our Father is wrong," Castiel murmured. "I doubted Him."

"So?!"

"I killed someone Dean," Castiel whispered, his eyes downcast as finally the vastness of his dire position awoke to him. He was up for trial, all evidence pointing against him.

"So! I always kill people!"

"You're a human Dean," Castiel murmured, "You ask for forgiveness, you will be forgiven… We however-"

"Right, so the more pure race, the more righteous gets the screwy deal," Dean grunted. "So, what? What's the punishment? Are you going to hell or are you losing your wings, or does God smite you?"

"I don't know yet Dean," Castiel said, fear swept through him. "I need to wait for my Father's decision. It could take days, or months even."

Dean was quiet, contemplating what the angel said.

"Ay! Big Guy! Leave Cass alone!" Dean suddenly called out, his fist shaking in the air, warningly. Castiel laughed, quietly. "If you smite him, I'll smite you back!"

Castiel laughed louder, "Just how are you going to do that?"

"I dunno, I'll work it out later," Dean shrugged, relaxing into the pillows behind him. Castiel fiddled with his fingers for a moment before he stood up slowly, his coat crumpled behind him. "Where're you going?"

"Turkey," Castiel replied, "I need to meditate and pray."

"What? You're gonna go all the way to Turkey to pray?" Dean asked his expression incredulous. Castiel tilted his head, slightly and nodded, "Why don't you just go to St Mark's down the road or stay here?"

"Mor Gabriel's not that far," Castiel shrugged, wondering how Dean knew about the Church down the road.

"No, it's only in Turkey," Dean huffed. Castiel stared at him oddly.

"You don't want me to go?" Castiel asked, Dean shook his head. "Why?"

Dean didn't reply.

"I wont be long, Dean," Castiel said, his bruised face perplexed," A few hours perhaps."

"Can I come with you?" Dean asked, pushing the covers of him, he slowly stood up.

"Dean, you are hurt," Castiel pointed out.

"I'm fine, seriously, I want to go to Turkey," Dean said, he grinned as he added; "I heard they have nice pie."

"Alright," Castiel nodded, "But what about Ben?"

"Joey's picking him up after school," Dean replied, the young angel offered to stay with them until Dean was rested and healed. "We should be back by then right?"

"We should be back tonight at least," Castiel nodded. "I don't know if Turkey has pie, but they have Gozleme and that's just as nice."

"Nothing beats the pie," Dean said, firmly.

"You've never had kutle," Castiel said, when Dean suddenly froze, looking bothered.

"Wait! How are we getting there?"

"Fly, of course," Castiel smiled. Dean shook his head.

"Na-uh, forgot it," Dean slid back into bed. Castiel held his hand out waiting, Dean folded his arms stubbornly.

"Trust me, Dean," Castiel said softly, his wide blue eyes shimmering in a childlike manner. Dean swallowed and took the angel's hand. How could he say no to that face; bruised or not? It was like Sam's stupid puppy face, reminding Dean off the lost shoe incident. Dean pushed the thought away; thinking about Sam was suddenly too painful for the human.

"Cass, if you drop me, I'll kick your fairy little ass,"

"Angel," Castiel corrected, as he lead him to the window. The angel pulled it open and slipped one leg through and then the other, he slid out one of his feet knocking over a flowerpot. He stood waiting on the balcony watching as two birds flew by.

"Hey! Watch my flowers," Dean snapped, following the angel out the window, he pulled the pot up and fixed the already dead plants and soil. "Why are we leaving from the window? What's wrong with the door?"

Castiel was quiet for a moment, before he finally admitted in a small voice, "I do not want to run into any of my brothers, they are all still here."

Dean nodded, understandingly, rubbing his chest.

"Are you in any pain Dean?" Castiel asked, concerned.

"Nah, just my toe is being a bit of a bitch but it's cool," Dean said, as Castiel pulled the human towards him, into a hug. Dean pushed him away missing the hurt look in the angels eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I need to hold you Dean," Castiel replied. Dean rolled his eyes and puffed, but allowed the angel to slide his arm around his lower back. "Are you ready?"

Dean nodded, and took a deep breath as Castiel rose slowly into the air. He started humming to himself as they drifted further and further away from the block of apartments.

"Can people see us, Cass?" Dean asked, looking down wide eyed, gripping at the coat, yet again. The cars and people started to look like ants scurrying along the foot paths.

"No, Dean," Castiel smiled, the human nodded, as he shut his eyes and began to hum again. "What are you humming?"

"Metallica," the human replied, "Helps calm my nerves."

"Dean, you are safer with me then on a plane," Castiel smiled, tightening his grip a little, allowing the human to draw comfort from the closeness. "Who is Metallica?"

"Only the greatest band in the world," Dean grinned, opening his eyes, ready to explain to the angel about the world of Rock.

"My brother, Azrael, I think he likes them," Castiel said, musingly. "And this other band, uh, AB CD."

Dean snorted loudly. "Cass, I think you mean AC DC."

"Yes, that's it," Castiel smiled, "He often blasts that music through the Heavens…"

"You play AC DC in Heaven?" Dean asked, with a raised brow.

"Yes," Castiel nodded, "We have one rule with the music in the Heavens."

"What's that?" Dean asked, highly amused.

"No Spice Girls,"

"Amen to that," Dean finished, he looked down and blinked. "Where are we now?"

"Just above the Atlantic Ocean," Castiel said, he suddenly descended, startling Dean.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, clutching onto the coat, tightly shutting his eyes.

"I like flying above the waters," Castiel said, as he finally stopped and floated above the water, he stood still for a moment the waves smacking his ankles and soaking his boots and socks.

"So you can walk on water huh?"

"Yeah, learnt it from my Father," Castiel smiled, as Dean reached down to touch the cold sea water. Castiel smirked slightly, an evil plot forming in his head. "Is it cold?"

"No, not really," Dean said, when suddenly he and the water become one. He sunk for a split second, before he swam up spitting the salt water from his mouth. "Cass!"

The angel laughed merrily, and held a hand out for the human to grab. Dean growled, as he took the hand, surprised the angel as he pulled him hard into the water. Castiel gasped in surprise, as he came up his hair plastered down.

"It's cold!"

"I know that," Dean laughed, splashing the angel.

"I suppose we are even now," Castiel smiled, floating happily in the waves of the ocean.

"Not until I put some Nair into your shampoo," Dean grinned, running a hand through his hair, messing it up. "Is there sharks around here?"

"There are three under you, and another swimming up behind you," Castiel replied. Dean's eyes widened as he clutched the angel's shoulder tightly, a fin slicing through the water before them. A head stuck out of the water, and a dolphin joyously greeted them. Dean glared at the angel who gently ran a hand across the dolphin's nose. Another sea dweller bumped its head against Dean's shoulder in greeting.

"We should go Dean," Castiel smiled, before his wings pushed against the waters, carrying the human and angel through the air. Dean grinned, and rested his head against the angels shoulder, watching the dolphins follow, jumping in and out of the water in pursuit. Dean sighed, happily nuzzling the angel's collarbone, before he jolted away, surprised at his actions. He looked at the angel; he seemed to be at peace with himself, indifferent to Dean's behaviour.

=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The two simply enjoyed the calm silence as they made their way over foreign lands, occasionally a bird or two collided into Dean.

Castiel slowed down and landed gracefully, releasing the human from his grip. Dean straightened out, taking in his surroundings. The area was ample, large buildings made of what appeared to be large bricks of sandstone circled around them. Two large towers stood tall, large metallic crosses ornamented above. Life buzzed around, several men and women enjoying the day speaking loudly in a foreign language.

"Is that Turkish?" Dean asked, as two boys ran after a soccer ball laughing.

"No, it is Aramaic," Castiel corrected. "Welcome to Mor Gabriel."

"Nice, so when do we eat?"

"I'll take you to dayrayto Meryem," Castiel said, grabbing Dean by the shoulder roughly as he tried to follow two young women. "They are nuns, Dean."

"Right, sorry," Dean murmured. "So who's this guy you want me to meet?"

"She is a nun," Castiel smiled, as he opened a large wooden green door, and led Dean inside. "Hallo?"

Dean raised a brow, the room was bare, other then a small table, a few chairs, and an old brown sofa.

"Ya'bshayno," came the reply, an old lady; short, fat, with short black hair slowly walked into the room, limping slightly. "Castiel…"

She started to talk quickly in her foreign tongue; Castiel laughed lightly and nodded replying in the same language, Dean shivered, it was almost, well, sexy. But after hearing his name Dean realised who the conversation was about. He shuffled his feet uncomfortably as the conversation continued for several minutes, before finally; Castiel coughed and introduced the human to the nun.

She shook his hand, and said something about him that caused the angel to blush slightly.

"What she say?" Dean asked.

"Don't worry Dean," Castiel murmured, before he headed to the door, "I'll be back soon Dean, stay here."

"Cass, I ain't staying alone with _no engrish_ over there," Dean snapped, pointing at the nun who pulled out a vacuum machine and plugged it in.

"Dean, I'm going to pray, so unless if you want to pray-"

"I'll go look around,"

"Dean,"

"I'll be fine Cass," Dean grinned, "I mean; I'm in a frigging monastery, what's gonna happen?"

"Fine, but leave the women alone," Castiel warned, Dean rolled his eyes, "Dean?"

"Fine, I'll leave the women alone," Dean grunted, he looked at the woman who was watching them with a smile, "My angel doesn't like sharing."

Castiel scoffed, as he walked out of the room.

"So, where's the best place to find some food?" Dean asked the nun. She ignored him, turning the loud vacuum on. Dean sighed, and slowly made his way out of the room and back into the sunlight. A cool breeze hit his face as he began to aimlessly walk around the monastery, unsure what he was looking for or doing.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--==-=-=-

Several hours passed and Castiel still hadn't returned. He had eaten his share of Middle Eastern cuisine, and was ready to explode. He was now relaxing on a seat made of stone, watching three boys kicking a ball around to one another laughing and screaming in Aramaic to one another.

The smallest was the loudest, and through the other boys Dean learnt his name was Peter, the largest boy who was at least two feet taller then the other two was Phallus or some thing similar and the last boy, a blonde who looked out of place with all the dark haired Middle Easterners was called Aptal or something like that too.

"God, I wish there was an English speaking person here," Dean grunted.

"You speak English!?" Dean looked up to find a twenty-something man standing behind him his wide eyes gleaming with hope. "Thank you good God in Heaven!"

Dean stood up slowly; taking the man's outstretched hand to shake it. "The names Dean… Dean Winchester."

"I'm Hani… Hanibal Darbo," the man introduced himself, "I'm a student here, from Australia, are you studying the language too? I haven't seen you around before."

"No, not studying," Dean cringed, the man hyper on cocaine or something. "I just got here today, with a friend. He's praying or meditating or something. He's been gone for about three hours. I'm bored out of my mind, and the only thing that's entertained me is those kids over there."

He tilted his head to the boys, just as the Peter boy kicked the ball hard in his direction. The old black and white ball collided hard into his face almost knocking him over. Phallus boy started laughing as Hani started to scold the three boys loudly.

Dean shook his head, trying to shake away the dizziness. He looked down to find the three boys standing before him. Peter looked guilty, and Phallus looked annoyed while Aptal looked bored.

"Sorry, mister man," the smallest said, in broken English. The other two boys repeated his words

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Dean smiled down at them.

"Those three boys," Hani said, shaking his head. "Sometimes I think they do it on purpose."

"Nah, they're just kids," Dean grinned, picking the ball up. He threw it at one of the boys.

"Towdi," one said.

"That's okay, Phallus," Dean grinned, Hani raised a brow.

"Uh, his name is Paulos," Hani said, amused. "Paulos is how you say Paul in Aramaic."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"So, you okay now," Dean asked, as they flew over Spain. The angel looked distant, his face disheartened..

"I suppose so," Castiel said, quietly. He hadn't said much since he returned from praying. He looked defeated almost. "Let's go to a bar or somewhere."

"Cass, you don't drink," Dean laughed, Castiel huffed slightly. The human pursed his lips, confused. "Okay, spill the beans, what happened? You're more pissy then Sam when he has PMS."

"Nothing," Castiel said, looking at Dean, his eyes shining with anguish. "I prayed, and no one replied."

The human didn't know how to console the angel, maybe some beer would be good for the pair, "Cass, you know any good bars?"

"Not really, no," Castiel murmured, he needed to drown his sorrows. It was how his vessel previous owner dealt with grief, he drank, occasionally. "Though there is this one bar Azrael told me about. Fruit Flies, said I'd like it."

"You know where it is?" Dean asked, he decided the name sucked, but he might as well check it out. The angel nodded. "Let's go then."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

When they finally arrived and entered the bar, Dean realised why he thought the name sucked. There was not one woman in sight, other then two or three bartenders. It was a large room, dark and filled with fluoro lights, terrible music from the seventies disco era and men; men were everywhere touching and kissing and groping men.

"Cass, I'm gonna kill him," Dean grunted after his third bottle of beer. The angel had already finished three tequila shots, two beers and a glass of whiskey, and looked very dazed, ready to fall of the hot magenta cushion he was barely sitting on.

"Stupid everyone," Castiel murmured, resting his head on the hunter's shoulder.

"Cass, get off me," Dean grumbled, "I'm not drunk enough yet."

"Hello gorgeous," a high pitched voice said, the body it belonged to sat down legs crossed beside Dean. His hand sat comfortably of Dean's thigh, Dean was ready to punch the sucker between the eyes, but found Castiel had beaten him to it, slapping the hand away.

"He's my human, be gone," Castiel grunted, the man huffed as he sulked off. "Dean, why are we still here?"

"Dunno, fairy," Dean said, "I'd say lets go, but you'd probably fly us into a tree. Don't drink and fly, Cass."

"That or throw up on bystanders," Castiel said, suddenly hunching over. Dean made a face when a sudden dampness soaked his shoes.

"Dude, angel barf," Dean whined. "Come on!"

"Sorry," Castiel said, wiping his mouth. Again he rested his head on Dean's shoulder sighing, somewhat blissfully. "Hey Dean, can I tell you a secret?"

"You need breathe mint Cass," Dean chortled, pushing the angel off him, "still not drunk enough."

"Promise you won't tell anyone," Castiel murmured, "Not even God?"

"I can try," Dean said, standing up, he pulled Cass up with him.

"Shh, it's a secret, but I love you," Castiel said, before his eyes shut and he hunched over on Dean. Dean froze for a moment, staring at the angel wide eyed and baffled. He shook his head before he dragged the angel out of the bar and into a taxi.

"Nearest motel please," Dean grumbled, wondering why the angel has said those three words, why would Castiel love him. Castiel was an angel of the Lord, and a seraph, while he was just an unimportant human.

--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Dean grumbled as he gently pulled Castiel into the double bed in the one bedroom motel room he had paid for the night. He covered the angel before he lay on top of the sheets beside the angel staring up at the ceiling. Castiel murmured in his sleep as he slowly turned around in the bed his back to Dean.

"What did you do to our brother?" Dean shot up, startled, and instantly regretting the movement, his head spun as he focused his eyesight on Azrael.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean hissed.

"What is the matter with Castiel? Is he- Is he drunk?" Azrael gaped.

"Yes, now if you don't mind," Dean grumbled, "I want to sleep."

Dean gasped when the angel dragged him of the bed by the collar and threw him up against the wall.

"How dare you!? You've corrupted him!" Azrael hissed, "He is an angel of the Lord, not your personal drinking buddy!"

"Yeah, well God blew him off today," Dean snapped, Azrael raised a dark brow, "Cass told me, he prayed to _your_ Lord, and the Big Guy ignored him!"

Azrael dropped Dean, his anger depleting, concern setting in.

"That's because Castiel cannot hear him anymore," Azrael murmured, "That's the first sign of a falling angel!"

Dean froze, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Castiel is shutting himself off from his Father," Azrael snapped, "He does not even now it! And you encouraged this behaviour!"

"Hey- He needed to relax okay," Dean said, sharply, "Sure, he had a few drinks, woop-di-do."

"Had a few drinks, murdered someone, revealed his lust and need for you," Azrael said, laughing humourlessly. "It's a miracle he still remains an angel, Dean."

Dean stared down at his sleeping angel, "Whatever happens; I've got Cass's back. If he falls to hell, I don't care, I will go with him."

Azrael stared at him, sceptically, "You would follow him to hell?"

"Yeah, I would," Dean said, firmly.

--=-=--==-=-=-=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I don't know why, but I aint happy with this chapter… something seems off. Any again Sammy aint back, I swear he'll be back next chappie, cause the next focuses on Dean, Ben and Cass's first xmas together!

Oh! I forgot to mention this before, but in a future chapter there will be reference to NONCON! So sorry I forgot to mention it before, I know some people get irked by that, but it does not happen to Cass or Dean!

How sad for drunk!Cass, he regrets it next chappie, I can tell you that much.

One more day before 1 month to XMAS! And I have a few spn xmas ideas, I might write at work! Yay! I love Christmas! Especially when we have no tree… *iz annoyed and sad*

Teman Saya: I meant to be writing obs and getting ideas for xmas art but instead I'm writing this up… sigh. Good luck with ur exam!

Silvergal: You love the word genius don't ya? Yeah, pass the deansel was amusing. I was at work when I just saw him flying around in my head… started laughing out of no where like a twat, freaked all the kids out…

Chcoholic: Lol! You replied for each chappie! I thought for a moment ff accidently sent me the same reply a hundred times! Yes, Falafel, I was arguing with an Arab coworker saying how Falafel and Donor Kebab is gross when I thought, hey what about an angel called Falafel… Actually I was at home when I thought about it, but meh. Sam/Ruby is alright, but I love Dean/Cass more! I'm going easy with these angels, my own angels are all crazy nutjobs, except for Michael and Metatron… And I don't know where I found maid Castiel! He popped out of no where like Falafel!!!

FaeFolk: Well, at least u like the oocness that's the aim, but ooc but a good ooc! I promise Sam will be back for sure next chappie!

Pris: Yeah, as he should be!

Secret Thought: You stopped college, I stopped working and looking after kiddies. Actually Im good at multitasking, territory of being a wog and female! I know! The comment Cass said was WOW! But of course it screw with him!

Xquisittexabie: Thanks! I'm glad ur enjoying!

Kirallie: You think that's bad wait til next chappie… We don't know yet, we'll find out soon if Cass is in trouble

Bean Langdon: Okay, Bean, something is wrong with chapter, ur my resident critic so for the love of Batman spill! I think its Cass's drunkenness that annoys me, but I figured in a human vessel angels can get drunk! Yeah, that's why Cass sinned, it wasn't commanded by God, and he did break a commandment, Thou shall not kill, angels must follow that coda… Plus if Uriel smoted the town everyone's soul would have survived but Cass killed the soul…

blackdoggy1: I know! They should cut him some slack for being a hawty!

DrowningLex: Thanks! I'm glad ur enjoying!!!

_Peace and_ **Chicken Grease**

Afro


	10. Part Ten

**Part Ten**

Some time had past since Castiel drunk himself to oblivion. He and Dean hadn't spoken about what occurred and what was said that night, and for that reason Castiel knew they probably never would.

That next morning he awoke with a headache that felt like some one was pounding several sledge-hammers across the insides of his head. Every sound hurt his ears, including when Dean slurped his coffee quietly or Ben tapping his pencil as he thought about the next question in his crossword. It didn't help when Gabriel came barging in, apologizing and squeezing the life out of the seraph.

"_I'm sorry I broke your nose and bruised your pretty face,"_ _she said, her voice sounding higher then usual. Castiel winced when she suddenly started sniffing him,_ _"Cass, are you- did you drink?"_

_He didn't reply, at first, but figured if he didn't she'd probably stay longer, and talk louder. "Yes, I- I was, well-"_

"_I don't care," she interrupted him with a raised hand. "Just don't do it again. You look like you've been run over by Rudolph and you smell like Noah. Oh, hello Dean."_

_Dean waved at her, slowly, staring at the angel with a raised brow._

"_Gab, I have no intention of drinking ever again," Castiel grumbled, before he added, "Noah drank?"_

"_You have no idea," Gabriel murmured. "Have you heard the plans for Christmas?"_

"_No," Castiel shock his head, "I presume we will pray?"_

"_Yeah, from Midnight til sunrise but at a church in Africa," Gabriel said. _

"_You're gonna pray for six hours?!" Dean gasped, "Are you guys crazy?"_

"_Are you going to Church Dean?" Gabriel asked, her voice sounding accusing. "You should go, God only asks for a short period of time a week."_

_Dean rolled his eyes, before he sighed, "What are you lot doing after you spend Christmas morning snooze- sorry praying?"_

Castiel was startled when Dean invited the three archangels over for a Christmas lunch along with Jophiel, Cassiel, Falafel and Haniel. According to Dean, he invited the last three because they were the only angel names he actually remembered. Dean had told him he wanted to invite Magnumtron but he was sure that wasn't his name, so he decided against inviting him.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

There were a few days before Christmas, and Castiel now found himself sitting beside Ben preparing Christmas decorations out of foam cups. Dean had brought a medium-sized plastic tree, paint and the foam cups at Ben's requests, and a few different coloured Christmas balls.

Castiel watched as Dean struggled to put the tree together, while Ben was painting the letters 'ACDC' onto one of the cups with silver paint. He had already made three other cups, painted and dry, ready to be hung up on the tree. The first had the word Metallica, the next was of a dragon, and the last of a brown teddy bear.

"Damnit!" Dean swore, throwing a branch aside. "This tree sucks!"

"You want me to try now," Ben asked, exasperated. The older man had been trying to fix the tree for over half an hour, to no avail.

"Alright! Fine! go ahead!" Dean grunted, throwing his hands up wildly before he plopped next to Ben and grabbed a foam cup, "I'll paint a stupid cup, you put the tree up."

And to Dean's amazement, the boy put the tree up within five minutes.

"Wow, outsmarted by a ten year old Dean," Castiel smiled.

"Shut up Cass," Dean grumbled. "Aww, crap."

"Yes!" Ben grinned as he sat down between the angel and human. "I won!"

"Crap!" Dean repeated.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked, baffled. Dean was growing upset by the second; it baffled the angel, it was only a tree.

"I have to take him to church," Dean grumbled, slapping his forehead. "And stay with him, the whole time."

Castiel put his cup down and stared at Dean incredulously. "Is that all!?"

"That's a huge sacrifice on my behalf!" Dean said, angrily. Ben and Castiel exchanged a look. "What?"

"I'm very disappointed dad," Ben said, solemnly. Dean froze as he stared at the boy wide-eyed, "God saved you, and you can't go to church to celebrate his birthday?"

"But- but- hang on… did you just call me _dad_?" Dean asked, the boy nodded. Dean looked away, a smile grin forming on his handsome face. Castiel smiled too, the mood of the room lightening up immensely. "I suppose I could go to church. It can't hurt right?"

The next fifteen minutes were spent decorating the tree, quietly the three males revelling in the silence. The cups soon dried and were put up by Ben as Dean set the lights up and Castiel threw bright blue tinsel onto the tree. Castiel made a face of pain as Dean lifted Ben up to place an angel on top of the tree, finally finishing the beautifully decorated tree.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Castiel placed a small box under the tree in the early hours of Christmas, before he grabbed his coat and left his home and headed to the monastery ready for prayer.

Hours later, Dean awoke with start when Ben crashed into his room, and began to jump up and down on his bed while screaming for the older man to wake up. Dean grumbled and trying to block the sound with the pillow, but when Ben dropped onto his stomach he shot up, huffing and grunting.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up!" Dean grunted, pushing Ben off him. "What's the big fuss!?"

"We have to go! Church starts soon," Ben said, excitedly.

"Don't you want to open a present first?" Dean asked, rubbing his eye tiredly.

"No! We have to go to church first!" Ben grinned, shaking his head, "Come on, dad!"

Dean grinned, he couldn't help himself; the goofy grin on his appeared every time he heard the word 'dad.' He slid out of his warm bed shivering slightly.

"Hey, dad! It's snowing outside," Ben said, jumping of the bed before he ran out.

"Jesus Christ," Dean murmured, as he grabbed a pair of jeans, and headed to the bathroom. "I can't believe I'm going to Church…"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

In the end it wasn't too bad. Sure, he fell asleep when the priest started reading from the Gospel, but he was awoken when everyone starting singing _Halleluiah_ deafeningly. He and everyone else was amused by the priest's homily, he didn't realise priests had a sense of humour; or that jokes about Santa, angels and Christmas trees where told during Christmas Mass.

After the mass, Dean finally worked out why Ben wanted to go Church. The boy was leaning against the wall chatting away happily with two young girls his age. Dean shook his head as he made his way towards a table set up with tea and coffee. He picked up a foam cup filled with black coffee and stood aside watching the people wishing one another a merry Christmas. The atmosphere was loud and busy but peaceful and calming.

30 minutes later Ben and Dean were home, and Ben was sitting under the tree going through the boxes, counting how many presents he had. Dean was in the kitchen, reading through the instructions on the box of their Christmas lunch; frozen pies and sausage rolls.

The table was set up with extra chairs, plastic plates, and left over foam cups, plus a large bowl of M&M's in the middle of the table. The bell rang loudly, signifying the arrival of his guests.

"Hey, dad! They're here!" Ben called out as Dean pulled out the first batch of pies from the oven, he breathed in, inhaling the aroma of mince pie.

"Mmm," Dean groaned. "Let 'em in!"

"Okay," Ben nodded, as he opened the door. He froze before his eyes widened. "Uh, dad, you should check this out."

Dean raised a brow from the kitchen as he made his way to the front door. He almost tripped in astonishment. "Jesus Christ on crack."

Each angel was 'dressed up'. Gabriel and Cassiel where in green elf outfits, while Raphael, Falafel and Haniel had reindeer antlers on. Castiel also had reindeer antlers over his tussled hair, plus a glowing red nose tied around his face. But what was most shocking of all was Uriel.

He was dressed in a red outfit, a snowy white beard, a large sack on his back with a red cap on his head.

"Merry Christmas," the elves said cheerfully as Santa grunted.

"Say the line, Uri!" Raphael hissed, adjusting his headband.

"No,"

"Uriel,"

"I am not saying it!" Uriel hissed, his beard flowing with his speech. "I can't believe you made me wear this! I will smite you!"

Dean could not hold himself any longer. He burst out into laughter, leaning against the door unable to stand straight. Gabriel and Ben started laughing with him as Castiel smiled, his upper lip colliding with the red ball above his nose.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The M&M's were the first to go. Raphael, Gabriel and oddly enough Uriel had a 'sword fight' over the last three pieces of candy. Ben and Dean roared with laughter when Castiel snuck his hand underneath the three battling hands and snatched the candy and popped it into his mouth. The three arch angels stared at him wide-eyed and gaped mouth.

"What?" he asked, innocently sucking at the candy.

"Give me one reason not to smite you," Gabriel asked, pleasantly.

"I'm sure that would go down nicely, smiting me for chocolate," Castiel replied, licking his lips. "You three realised there was one for each of you, right?"

Uriel smirked slightly, and nodded, "I just wanted to hurt Raphael's hand."

"Hey!" The blonde cried, angrily. "You are so rude!"

=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The rest of the night went rather smoothly. Gabriel and Raphael began to sing Christmas Carols in their own way, replacing the characters with themselves and changing the words; including one about Castiel the red-nosed angel which had Ben giggling childishly as Dean chortled slightly. Dean however wasn't smiling when she started to mock him with another Christmas song.

Ben was spoiled rotten receiving a separate gift from each angel, including a bike, scooter, a new Nintendo DS, a WII, a few board games, books, DVDS, and a puppy named Moe from Jophiel. Dean himself received several cases of beer, one from Bobby, as the older man was unable to attend, a new Bible from Raphael (that he was tempted to smack the archangel across the head with), and strangely enough even Azrael gave him a gift; ACDC's new album.

His final gift was a small box addressed to himself from Castiel, but before he could open it the bell rang again. Dean walked over to the door wondering who was behind the door, pocketing the gift. He pulled it open and froze.

"Merry Christmas, Dean," Sam smiled, hopefully. Ruby stood behind him quietly peering inside. "I- Can we come in?"

"Er, wha- what are you doing here?" Dean finally asked, the words gushing out in shock. He was alerted to Castiel's presence as the angel stood behind him, his hand resting on Dean's shoulder, reassuring the human he was there.

"Dean, I called him," the angel said softly. Dean's eyes widened as he faced his angel, feeling deceived.

"Cass?"

"It's Christmas, Dean," Castiel spoke avoiding Dean's eyes, the look of betrayal stung the angel, "I am sorry, but I felt it was necessary."

Dean's nose flared, anger replacing the betrayal. "Cass. You. Me. Kitchen. Now!"

The angel nodded, as Dean stormed off. He looked back at Sam and Ruby and motioned for them to come inside.

"You didn't tell him?" Ruby asked as a brow rose. Castiel shook his head before he closed the door and followed Dean to the kitchen leaving the pair in the hall way. He was pacing across the room quickly wearing into the tiles.

"Dean, I know you are angry but-"

"Cass! What the hell where you thinking!? Were you drunk?" Dean hissed, "I remember saying I don't want anything to do with him! And you invited him to my home!? Without my permission!?"

"Dean-"

"Don't get me wrong Cass, this is your home too, but I'm the man of the house!" Dean snapped. Through all of the human's anger Castiel felt a swell of something growing inside him, but he was uncertain of what it was exactly. "Go out there, and tell him and that bitch to piss off!"

"Dean, please listen to me," Castiel sighed, his eyes widening and lips falling into a pout, giving him the impression of a child. Dean winced, he could never say no to that face. Sam's was hard enough to say no to, but Castiel's was virtually impossible, "Dean, I know you are angry, but he is your brother, you need him Dean. I know you need him, I am your angel Dean, and I know you inside out. Dean… he has not used his powers since Samhain-"

"Cass, I don't give a rat's ass about his extracurricular activities," Dean snapped. "He is sleeping with a demon! A demon that's possessing a human. Cass- my baby brother… God… he is raping a powerless woman, and he doesn't even seem to care!"

Castiel froze his blue eyes widening in fright. It had not occurred to him before, "Oh God."

"Exactly! I mean, when you were drunk off your ass I didn't take advantage of you-"

"What are you talking about?" Castiel murmured, his cheeks reddening.

"Never mind," Dean blushed further. "Look, Cass, I get it, he was lonely. I was gone, he was alone. But that's no excuse, he should have known better."

"So should you, Dean," Sam spoke, his voice cracking. "I thought you knew me better then anyone, and now you're accusing me of raping a person!? Ruby possesses the body of a coma victim, Dean; it's just her in there."

"Sam-"

"Save it Dean! Ever since you came back," he froze, eying his brother and the angel. They were holding hands, or rather Castiel was clutching Dean's wrist tightly. "Since you came back Dean you've acted like some sinless saint!"

"Humans cannot be sinless," Castiel corrected.

"Oh shut up!" Sam snapped, startling the angel. "The way I see it, Castiel, you and that dickhead Uriel owe me. I stopped Samhain! All you wanted to do was destroy an entire town for one single demon! Instead of helping us find the witch, you threatened to kill all those innocent people!"

"Hey, that's not his fault!" Dean snapped. "They had orders to follow Sam!"

"Just like you right," Sam said, mockingly, "Always the good little soldiers."

"Following orders won't kill you Sam!" Dean barked. Sam laughed shaking his head.

"You're pathetic, Dean," Sam murmured, as he turned around, "See you around."

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Dean snarled, trying to ignore the feeling growing inside him, of worthlessness. Castiel's hand squeezed his wrist, he still had not let go.

"I can't believe I bothered," Sam murmured, as he walked through the archway. "Hey! Get your hands off her!"

Dean and Castiel exchanged looks and followed Sam out of the kitchen. Dean froze at the archway, startled. Sam was easily manhandling Uriel away from Ruby who was clutching at her throat, gaping fearfully at the angel as she scuttled away. Raphael was _trying_ miserably to stop Sam, his arm wrapped around the boy-king shoulders, his feet flailing around the small area, though with Sam standing at least two feet above him he easily threw the archangel over his shoulders sending him flying into the wall with a thud.

Gabriel was by his side quickly, helping the blonde angel up as Uriel backhanded Sam sending him crashing into Ruby. Sam stood up quickly pulling Ruby up and checking her over just as fast.

"Uriel, enough!" Gabriel snapped. He ignored her as he stormed towards Sam. The human reacted quickly as he tried to deck the archangel across the jaw. Uriel caught his hand and back handed him again, this time the human fell before Castiel's feet. He scrambled up to his feet.

"You filthy, disgusting excuse for a mud-monkey!" Uriel roared, his face contorted to anger as he stormed towards the human. Sam's eyes widened before he held his hand out defensively, the archangel froze in his tracks, startled, before he dropped to his knees. Raphael tried to stand in disarray but was held back by Gabriel, her eyes widening in fear. The dark angel was convulsing in his spot as Sam shook slightly.

"Sam!" Dean roared, as Castiel unexpectedly leaped before him pulling the boy-king away from the archangel. Sam's eyes narrowed in rage as his hand turned in the direction of the seraph; but the rage soon changed to horror when his hand suddenly began to glow. Everything went white as thunderous echo rand across the room.

Somebody screamed as Dean's vision returned, just in time to see Ruby pulling Sam out of the apartment. Dean looked around and felt his heart leap into his throat when he saw his angel lying motionless on broken wood from a table

"CASS!" Dean roared, the same tone used when he use to scream for Sam. He slid down to the angel's level and pulled him into his arms, staring at the lifeless angel apprehensively. Burns and scalds covered his beautiful face. "Cass! Wake up! Please, wake up. Raph!"

"Raphael, see to him," Gabriel said, her voice turning to stone, "Uriel, follow me."

"Gab, where are you going?" Raphael asked, as he knelt beside Dean, placing an assuring hand on the human. He smiled faintly as the human looked up at him frightened for his angel. "He'll be fine."

"Rome," Gabriel replied, Raphael raised a brow, confused. "Cassiel, Falafel, Haniel, Jophiel, return to Turkey, but not a word of today is to be spoken. It will cause an unnecessary uproar, and we can not have any one going after that abomination. Is that understood?"

"Can I stay here?" Jophiel asked, softly. He was kneeling beside the youngster who was shaking against his shoulder. Gabriel stared down at the child, her face falling with pity. She nodded once "Thank you."

"Is that understood?" Gabriel said, again. The three other seraphs nodded as Gabriel motioned to Uriel to leave.

"Raphael, inform me if Castiel awakes," Uriel said, before he adding quietly, "Please."

Raphael nodded as the two archangels disappeared, Haniel, Falafel and Cassiel following them. Jophiel exchanged a worried look with the older angel as Dean carried Castiel like an infant into the next room, placing him gently onto the sofa. Jophiel followed, leading Ben alongside, squeezing his shoulder affectionately.

"What did he do to him, Raph?" Dean asked, kneeling beside his angel on the floor.

"It was a power Azazel and almost every other fallen angel possess," Raphael replied, "It's a form of radiation, burns away ones body and if the demon is strong enough the soul, but fortunately only Lucifer was able to do that."

"Cass's soul's still in there right?" Jophiel asked for reassurance. Ben quivered a loud sob, and instantly Dean was at his side comforting his son. The boy was plagued with memories of his mother's death, the look on his terrified face said enough to Dean.

"Yes," Raphael nodded, "We were also fortunate that the powers were new to Sam, otherwise Castiel would have needed a new vessel. And I like this vessel."

"He'll be okay," Dean said softly, stroking the boy's hair. "Wont he, Raph?"

"Yes," Raphael said, absently, as he placed a hand on the angel's forehead and closed his eyes. He felt a strong presence within him of warmth and love, and as he opened his eyes he watched the angel's vessel heal, the scalds and burns disappearing slowly as though they were never there. "Now we wait. You wouldn't have anymore M&M's would you?"

"In the kitchen," Dean said his voice hoarse as he gently stroked the pale angel's hair. Jophiel and Raphael exchanged a worried look, as Dean continued to run his hand through the angel's hair unaware he was being observed.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sorry guys for the late update… So much crap to do over the past week, plus my stupid computer got a stupid virus, but that's been fixed, Thank GOD! And I couldn't help myself, Uriel had to call Ruby a stain, it was the best part of that episode!!!! And I was quite annoyed with that episode… seriously… Angels with out feelings? Kripke, _**ur an idiot**_… Actually u gave me another plot for my next spn ficcy…

Which reminds me, Christmas Eve I'm gonna post the songs that Gabriel and Raphael sang, so be on the look out! They'll be on my LJ though…

A bit of a Christmassy chapter, the next we dwell into Cass's fate and he and Dean should converse, unless if something happens before they get a chance to… hint hint.

Chocolate Wolf: Thanks darlin!

Shadow39: Thank you! I'm glad your enjoying!

Pampers Baby Dry: Uriel and Azrael clearly enjoyed it!!! Thanks!

She Is The New Thing: Drunk Cass is gorgeous!

FaeFolk: Damn straight, I decided this year that yes, the spice girls do suck… its wat they get for cancelling the tour down under…

Bean Langdon: God no! I couldn't never get Cass or Dean to hurt each other… but accidently that's another matter… But u know that thing you mentioned about God/Cass/Dean, yeah that's the plan! God has a sense of humour! Not much Dean/Cass interaction here, but the next chap should be plenty me thinks. Oh and Yes! It was a compliment, I think every writer needs one!

Kirallie: Azrael's kinda like Dean, the big overprotective brother. And I don't know where Sam and Dean's relationship stands after this chappie, after all Sam's hurt Dean's boy-toy… I mean angel.

VAMPIRE2287: Well not everything, it hasn't got Johnny Depp… Maybe he can be Michael's vessel…

darkgirl3: Sammy's back and he's gone… bwahahaha! I loved Ben! I've always thought the kid was and is Dean's son, no matter what Lisa said…

Druzilla: Yes the falling! I'll get to that next chapter!

darkgirl3: I don't like Ruby either, but for this fic I think the new wussy Ruby works better…Especially with scary angels like Uriel around!

sadie e a: How's ur job hunt going? I've got a great job, I supervise kids, get paint all over my kids, get my back scratched, change crap, get cute cuddles, get pissed off from stupid parents and write porn and fiction… That's a perfect description of my day at work. Im glad your enjoying!

Pampers Baby Dry: I'm glad your enjoying!!

flexible_square: Thanks darlin!

Silvergal: Any Christian Church, but you don't have to attend, simply keep Christ in your heart at all times, ask for forgiveness, eat some bread/wine, and don't sin… It's easy! to type, actually getting into Heaven is tricky… Azrael will come back, I love him too much to keep him away!

Chacra: I'm glad your enjoying! I should update soon!

Peace and Chicken Grease

Afro


	11. Part Eleven

**Part Eleven**

Boxing Day came and past and still the angel remained motionless, wrapped warmly and comfortably in Dean's bed. Dean refused to leave his angel's side, often found lying beside him or sitting on the ground reading through the Bible, Raphael had given him for Christmas.

He was still in the same jeans and coat as Christmas Day, unwilling to change, he had barely eaten anything, other then the soggy cereal Ben had made him. The boy had not spoken a word since Christmas but spent his time with his own angel, Jophiel drawing the comfort from the angel, unknowingly.

Raphael was checking in and out every hour, for any changes but nothing changed in the angel. He continued to lie still in the bed, blue eyes shut, and his face peaceful and serene.

In his confusion and anger, Dean called Bobby, leaving him a message, begging the older man to come as soon as possible. He wasn't sure Bobby could help but having the older man around comforted him.

ACDC's new album was playing in the background as he was looking through the pictures of Ben's Batman comic. He could hear Jophiel singing some stupid Christmas song, with the puppy howling along with him. He rolled his eyes, when a loud thump followed by the puppy scampering into the room terrified followed by Ben who seemed just as frightened.

"Ben?" Dean stood up quickly, ignoring the dog, but gathering Ben into one arm while the other pulled out a rock-salt loaded gun from the nearest draw. "What is it?"

"Demon," the boy spoke his first word in 24 hours with immense terror, clutching onto his father's side. Dean pulled the boy behind him, shielding him when the door creaked open.

"Son _of a bitch_," Dean swore when Azrael crept into the room, his dark eyes penetrating into the room. "What's wrong with you!? Where's Jophiel?"

"Outside," Azrael replied, blinking once as he looked down at Castiel. He stared up at Ben; the boy instantly started shaking forcefully. "Leave the room, child."

"Don't tell my son what to do," Dean snapped, the gun still cocked at the angel of death.

"Fine," Azrael shrugged, he raised a hand, and before Dean could react Ben was out of his grasp and being thrown out of the room by Azrael's cold hand. It happened so quickly that the boy was unable to make a sound of protest.

"Ben!"

"He's fine," Azrael spoke, stalking closer to the human. Dean stumbled backwards until he collided into the wall and the angel was practically breathing down his neck. "Why is my brother laying half-dead in your bed again?"

Dean didn't answer as Azrael tilted his head towards Castiel peering down at the angel.

"You seem to enjoy taking him to bed," Azrael said, bluntly.

"I don't see how this is your business," Dean murmured. A smirk grazed the angel's face.

"That's my brother lying in that bed," Azrael said, his voice chilled, "No one hurts my brothers."

"You want to go after Sam," Dean hissed, "Go ahead, I ain't gonna stop you!"

"I would," Azrael sighed, "Unfortunately Gabriel's ordered us all to stay away from him."

"Why are you here?" Dean asked. "And seriously step back. Why don't you angels get the meaning of personal space?"

"Sorry," Azrael stepped back a step, running a hand through his mullet. Dean raised a brow, "I need to know where Gabriel and Uriel went."

"Wait, how'd you know about Castiel?" Dean asked, "Gab said not to say anything about what happened last night!"

"I have my ways," Azrael said, shrugging, "Dean, where did they go?"

"Rome," Dean replied.

"Hmm," Azrael contemplated, gazing out the window. "The only thing in Rome other then the Pope is…"

"…is?" Dean continued, impatiently.

"Asmodeus," Azrael finished, "Metatron and Sandalphon sent him to the depths of hell. He is another seal, should he be freed-"

"-another seal will be broken," Dean grunted the obvious. "Why don't you just kill Lylith?!"

"Dean, there are less then 200 angels remaining," Azrael snapped, "There is over 13 million demons and counting!"

This was something new, Dean cringed, "What?!"

"We cannot kill them Dean! We can only send them back to hell! They return! And they kill us!" Azrael hissed, "We are not unlimited!"

"Cass said that once too," Dean murmured, eyeing his angel. Castiel looked much better then he had the day before. No mark remained on his face, he no longer looked pale and lifeless but red cheeked and sleeping. "So, Ass- whatever his name is, is like Samhain and Abaddon?"

Azrael nodded, "Yes, they were all once angels. Lucifer was one of the archangels. Asmodeus and Abaddon are like me, while Samhain, Beelzebub, Azazel, Alastair and some others were Seraphs."

"Wait, you're not a seraph?" Dean said, as he sat himself on his bed beside his angel

"I am one of the Ophanim," Azrael replied, "So is Jophiel, Haniel and Captain Falafel for that matter."

Dean snorted, "Ha-ha, Captain Falafel. Was the Big Guy drinking when He named Falafel?"

Azrael glared at him, sending waves of frost down Dean's back.

"I was kidding," Dean whispered. Azrael nodded, before he pulled Dean off the bed, by the scruff of his shirt. "hey!"

"Distance your self from my brother," Azrael warned.

"Jerk!" Dean muttered. A smirk grazed the angel's face before he replied.

"Bitch," and Dean almost fell over.

"Did- did- bu- you- call- but- you-"

"Stop talking," Azrael said, his hand rose. He froze suddenly and looked up, "Something is happening."

"What!? What's happening?" Dean asked, as the angel fluttered away. Dean made a face as he looked at the closed door to his bedroom. He walked towards it slowly, opened the door, took one quick glance at the sleeping angel and went in search for his son.

--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"He's bark is worse then his bite," Jophiel had said to Dean the moment Ben wrapped his arms around his father's waist. "Where is he?"

"He just left, said something is happening," Dean said, confused as he gently rubbed his thumb against Ben's cheek. "You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah, dad," Ben nodded, his voice low, "he just, you know…"

"He's a dick," Dean shrugged, before he got all serious and asked, "Joey, do you know what's going on?"

"No, no one tells me anything," Jophiel pouted, "I still don't even know how the world was created."

"Really, Cass already told me," Dean said, with a raised brow. Jophiel pouted further. "Don't worry; it's not that different to what's in the Bible."

"Man, being the youngest stinks," Jophiel said, sitting down grumpily on the sofa. Ben sat beside him pulling Moe into his lap, the pup snuggled into his arms and fell asleep instantly.

"Being the oldest isn't that great either," Dean said, adding a humourless laugh at the end.

"That's what Michael says," Jophiel babbled "According to Gabriel being a brother is stupid all together, but then she's a sister so she is probably being biased. Though Cassiel and Anael and-"

"You talk too much," Dean murmured. Jophiel smiled slightly.

"I've been told," Jophiel said, softly. "He's awake Dean."

Dean looked up at the angel and then to his door.

"Go see to him," Jophiel smiled, "I'll stay here with Benny."

"It's _Ben_," Ben growled as Dean practically jumped over the sofa to get to his room.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was inhumanly cold; no angel should feel so chilled. His eyes cracked open, and shut tightly as the light felt like it was burning them. His entire body ached as though he had been torn apart by hellhounds and put together like a puzzle.

He tried opening his eyes again and found that it wasn't as dark as he really thought it was. The curtains were drawn but he was pretty sure it was late in the afternoon, just before the sun went down. His body shuddered hard, as he slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position each leg drawn up to his chest, before he wrapped his arms around them shivering, trying to warm up.

He tried to remember what had happened to him, but his mind was blank, nothing but a bright white light.

A horrified gasp expelled from his lips as he pushed himself hard against the wall behind him.

"Cass?" the angel looked up, still tense but relieved as he saw his human charging into the room, concerned etched on his face. "Thank God, you're awake!"

The angel looked up at the human as Dean knelt beside him, placing a hand on his quivering shoulder.

"Cass? Are you okay?" Castiel let out a whimper as Dean pulled himself onto the bed and sat beside him, hesitating for a moment before he gently slid an arm under the angel's side pulling him away from the wall and into his arms, allowing the angel to relax against his chest. "Speak to me Cass, please?"

"It's cold," he whispered, unconsciously his vessel snuggled back into Dean's warm touch, instantly reheated him like a microwave. Dean's grip tightened around him as he rested his head on Castiel's shoulder. "Dean, what happened? I- I can't remember anything, other then we were celebrating Christmas, then your brother came and he was angry. I can remember his _anger_… and Uriel's anger and I- I felt _fear_. Who was scared?"

"_Who wasn't_?" Dean murmured, "Sam almost killed you."

Castiel froze as his mind flashed white again, but this time he visioned Sam as well his hand outstretched, his face full of fury. He pulled away from Dean slowly, looking up at him, solemnly.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Castiel whispered, "I should not have invited him; it was none of my business."

"Hey! You didn't do anything wrong," Dean said, firmly. "It was my fault; I should have just kept my mouth shut and left it alone. I know you were trying to help, Cass."

"I- I feel-"

"What?" Dean urged, gently.

"I feel hungry," Castiel murmured. Dean's worried face changed, unimpressed.

"Seriously Cass,"

"Way to screw up the chick-flick moment," Castiel shrugged. Dean snorted.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"He's done a number here," Gabriel murmured, looking around with a raised brow. They were on an island of the coast of New Zealand, after finishing their business in Rome. Uriel looked up and made a face, the sky was no longer the light blue it always was but bizarre lavender. The ground they stood on was sandy and blue, the water, crashing up in waves was yellow, and the trees were grey.

"This looks ridiculous," Uriel hissed, "When I get my hands on him!"

Something inside the depths of the island's forest roared. Gabriel and Uriel looked up over the shoulders and both recoiled in surprise.

"Is that a _dinosaur_?" Uriel asked, as the ferocious beast knocked two trees down from its path.

"It's Godzilla," Gabriel said, staring up at the creature amused. "This reminds me of that movie Rush-"

"Not now," Uriel cut her off, "You go and look for that _abomination_. I will deal with this."

"Okay," Gabriel nodded, "If it gets too hard, try hiding in a toilet."

"What!?" Uriel hissed, as the female disappeared.

"Uriel," the dark angel looked up to find Azrael standing behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Uriel asked.

"What- what the _hell_is going on?" Azrael asked, astonished at the sudden change of colour.

"It's one of those stupid demigods," Uriel answered, Godzilla bent down and roared piercingly in the angel's face. Uriel pulled his arm back and then sent it swing across the monsters face, knocking it over. "Deal with this, well, whatever it is-"

"Wait? A demigod, I thought we wiped them all out," Azrael asked, confused as Godzilla stumbled up.

"We missed one," Uriel sighed. "A stinking Trickster."

"Fantastic," Azrael groaned sarcastically.

"I'm going to help Gabriel," Uriel said, "Deal with King Kong."

"It's a dinosaur not an ape," Azrael smirked. Uriel glared at him, "I'll deal with King Kong, you go help Gabriel."

--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--==-

"You're okay!" Ben beamed, wrapping his small arms around Castiel's waist. The angel nodded, ruffling the boy's hair. "I was scared, but not as much as dad."

"Really?" Castiel smirked, a lopsided smirk, something he learnt from Dean. Dean blushed faintly as he stared elsewhere. Castiel searched the home for presence other then the three before him, he frowned, disappointed when he found no one. He thought they'd stay till he awoke. "Where is everyone?"

"Rome or Turkey," Jophiel replied, "Something is going on, but no one is saying anything. Well, actually no ones saying anything to me."

"Who is this Ass-e-dice person?" Dean asked, Castiel raised a brow.

"He means Asmodeus," Jophiel murmured, "They tell him, though."

"That doesn't sound good," Castiel cringed.

"No kidding," Jophiel murmured. "Wasn't he Lucifer's second in command or something?"

"Yes," Castiel murmured, "I remember him. He wasn't a cruel as Lucifer but he wasn't that far. He has a sick sense of humour, something like Lylith's but he prefers to possess animals."

"So he's into beasty bonking," Dean joked. The two angels stared at him oddly while Ben raised a brow. "Never mind, wrong crowd."

"Dad, reality, not porn," Ben murmured, something in the next room crashed, starling the four, until Raphael stumbled before them, looking annoyed as he rubbed his arm.

"You should be in bed resting!" Raphael said firmly.

"I'm fine," Castiel said, "What was that crash?"

"I fell over the garbage bin," Raphael murmured.

"You didn't make a mess did you?" Dean asked, eyes narrowing. "Otherwise, go clean it up!"

"Yes, yes, I already did," Raphael said, moodily. "Why was it in the middle of the room?"

"It was by the wall," Ben said, bluntly.

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"That's that," Azrael said dusting his hands off as Godzilla lay still on the now green grass. The creature disappeared in a faint light. "It Looks like the Trickster's dead."

"No," Uriel came barging up to him, annoyed, "He is not, Gabriel is sitting up there with him, having tea and cookies!"

"What?" Azrael asked, eyes widening. "You've got to be kidding?"

"Choc-chip cookies," Uriel hissed, "While you and I fought that thing, she was eating!"

"Sounds like Gabriel," Azrael smirked, just as Gabriel landed behind them, looking quite satisfied.

"Let's go boys," she breathed, "Problem solved."

"What did you discuss over tea?" Azrael asked.

"Well, Asmodeus is free," Gabriel sighed, "Lylith broke the seal last night precisely he same time Castiel was attacked. It's like she knew we'd be distracted."

"You don't think she and that devil's spawn planned this do you?" Uriel growled.

"I'm not sure, Castiel was the one who called him according to Dean," Gabriel said.

"You don't think-" Azrael froze, not wanting to finish the line. Gabriel shook her head.

"No, don't be silly. I think he was just trying to help Dean," Gabriel said, "Cass wouldn't betray us."

"What about that abomination? Did you kill it?"

"Who? Oh, Hermes," Gabriel smiled. "Nah, he's cool."

"You gave it a name?" Uriel hissed, his mouth open in disgust.

"No, he already had a name," Gabriel smiled, "he is one of the Greek Pantheon."

"You've got to be kidding me," Azrael groaned.

"Nope, apparently some of them still remain," Gabriel shrugged.

"He's awake," Uriel randomly said. "Castiel is awake."

"Thank Dad," Gabriel breathed in relief. Azrael smiled, slightly.

==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Castiel sighed, almost blissfully. After Uriel returned with Gabriel and Azrael, Gabriel had fussed over him for over an hour while Dean spoke with Azrael and Uriel; or rather argued, even though the three found themselves agreeing on the topic of discussion. Bobby had arrived and sat beside Castiel and Gabriel watching the argument amused.

"_She should have killed it!" Dean raged. "Why'd you let it go!?"_

"_We already yelled at her," Azrael growled. _

"_That asshole killed me over a hundred times!" Dean shouted._

"_We know, we watched it," Gabriel said, her arms still wrapped tightly around Castiel. "It was quite amusing."_

"_Gabriel," Raphael chided._

"_What!? It was! He wet himself and he slipped in the shower," Gabriel grinned, as Castiel stared passed her bushy mass of hair in horror. Azrael appeared to be nodded in agreement, as Dean glared daggers at the angel. "All that was missing was a stabbing frenzy in the shower!"_

"_And this is the angel who guides a human soul into its body," Uriel murmured. _

"_Don't worry about Hermes," Gabriel shrugged, "he just likes to have some fun. He's promised not to kill anyone and to stick to the alien abductions only."_

_Dean tried not to snort in humour, but failed._

"_You still should have killed him," Dean said again._

"_Dean, in my fifteen billion years of existence, I haven't killed one soul," Gabriel said, "I won't start now, not even with a creature created by Lucifer."_

"_So they were created by him?" Castiel murmured. Dean and Bobby gazed at each other, surprised by the revelation._

"_Gabriel, when you say Hermes, do you mean the Greek god" Bobby asked. "Lucifer created them?"_

"_Yes, every single mythological god you know was created by him," Gabriel said._

"_Even Buddha?" Ben asked mouth agape._

"_Yes, but fortunately most of the demigods are good," Gabriel said, "In fact the entire Hindu pantheon remains. Father likes them."_

"_God likes them?" Bobby repeated, disbelievingly. Gabriel nodded. "Now I've heard everything."_

"_What about Asmodeus?" Dean had asked. "How many seals left now?"_

No one had replied and Dean didn't push the matter. Hours passed, his brothers left leaving the humans and Castiel alone. Bobby decided to stick around for the night crashing on a spare mattress. Ben was fast asleep, after Dean read him another chapter from his horror book.

Now Castiel was lying beside Dean who was sitting up surfing the internet, one hand typing on the laptop while the other sat comfortably on Castiel's shoulder, almost possessively, making sure he was still there.

"What are you reading?" Castiel asked, slowly. He shifted his body closer to Dean's until they were touching, side by side. Dean grinned.

"About you guys," Dean replied, "The only thing I got about you is you're the angel of Thursday. Some idiot said Azrael's the gentlest soul in the Heavens, another thinks Uriel has the best sense of humour, but no one mentions that Gabriel is a pig and Raphael is a klutz."

Castiel released a small laugh, "Or that there is an angel named after food, or that we pass time by playing Snakes and Ladders."

Dean snorted loudly, as he shut the laptop and placed it by his bed. He slid under the bed sheets, and slid an arm under Castiel pulling him near.

"You know if anyone who knew me saw me like this," Dean smirked, "They'd think I was drunk, or on something."

"There is nothing wrong with affection," Castiel murmured, "But I thought you said we shouldn't well…"

The angel drifted off, frowning

"We won't," Dean smiled, "But after what happened yesterday, well, I…"

It was Dean's turn to drift off.

"I understand what you are saying," Castiel smiled, closing his eyes.

"You read minds?"

"Feelings with humans," Castiel corrected. "But my brothers, I can read their thought and they can mine."

"You can read each others thoughts?" Dean asked, brow rising.

"Only what is lingering on top," Castiel murmured. "I feel tired."

"Then get some rest," Dean smiled, "I'll watch you."

Castiel smiled, closing his blue eyes. For someone who barely loved himself Dean had a lot of love to share; Dean's love was just as strong as God's love, it was soothing.

He fell asleep, knowing only of Dean's love for him.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Heh, corniest ending ever…

Before anyone has a fit… apologies for making Hindu gods and Buddha demonic creations. That's just my theory, and I have the utmost respect for both religions, even though they go against some of the things I believe in. Buddhism and Hinduism teach peace and that's what religion should be.

Yes, in all his coolness, Azrael is scared of Uriel.

Uh, I forgot, is Haniel a girl or bloke? My mind's blank and I ain't bothered rechecking…

Okay, guys, don't expect the next chapter up too soon, this week is gonna be busy since I have Twilight to watch(I've already seen it… 4 times.) a stupid Christmas Party/disco at work, a Christmas dinner for work, 12 stupid portfolios to complete, shopping for family/friends, shopping for me, Christmas which means Church in the morning and lunch and dinner with the family, plus visiting the relos and since I'm a wog that means about 15 families and homes in one day and the rest in the next 2-3 days, New Years Eve Church Party and then the hangover on New Years Day!

But I'm gonna post Gabriel's mock songs Christmas Eve, that's my gift to you all. You can all review my gifts!!!! Lol

Kaz-za-15: Jeez, you don't like Sammy much do you? Meh, cant say I blame you. I don't think God likes him much now either…

pink dragon: Thanks!!!! Glad ur enjoying!

Bean Langdon: I know! Almost 100 reviews! How awesome is that!? Lylith does the white radiation thing but so does Samhain, remember Sammy told him that it doesn't work on him? I'll say that some of the fallen angels can do it.

"_You look like you've been run over by Rudolph and you smell like Noah." One 600 year old man with a billion different species and types of animal and manure left to marinate in a wooden ark for 150 days. I don't know about him, but I'd probably be drinking. And probably would have gotten trampled by a reindeer (and a few thousand other animals) a few times too._

Do you have any idea how much you made me crack up? I was in pain! You almost killed me! Bwahahahahahahhahahahahahaha!

Satan's Kitten: Hahahaha, I made Satan's cat cry!

Blueeyesbetter: I cannot wait for the new eppies either, and they all sound sooo awesome! Glad your enjoying!

KnightGuardian: The domesticism amuses me I have to admit. When you say believer do you mean to say I've made you a Dean/Cass worshipper or something else…

Red Phoniex: Me too, I love this pairing too! Move over Sam/Dean! Who needs wincest when you have angel porn?

Secret Thought: Yeah, everyone knows, and Dean isn't gonna bother hiding anymore!

BlueRidgeBeauty: Really? Cause I thought I sucked at suspense… I know, Sammy is turning into a dick!

Kirallie: yeap, Sammy's turning evil… And yes, I would say Sammy was as shocked as everyone!

FaeFolk: Truth be told Uriel is a sweetie, SPN has dicked up up, but I still think he is full of awesome!

sadie e a: Your poor pups! I hope you didn't scream so much this time!

Pampers Baby Dry: Glad your enjoying!!!

blackdoggy1: remind me why I'm replying here? I should reply at LJ! I don't know if Cass will agree with being the 'wifey' Knowing Dean's luck he will be the wifey!!!!

Silvergal: haha, Uriel as Santa is something I want to see, I mean I;ve seen him as Ariel from the little mermaid, but I think Santa Uriel would be awesome! I still think whoever thought angels are feelingless is an idiot! It still makes me soooo angry!

I was re-reading this to check it over and I had myself cracking up with my description of getting warm, using a microwave!!! WTF!? Actually that reminds me of a song my cousins and I wrote years ago! Wanna hear… well read it!?

You're my microwave when I am cold!

You're my Panadol when I have a headache!

You're my TV when I am bored!

You're my Jensen when I am -----! (I just added that one…)

**_Feliz Navidad Everyone!!!!_**

Peace and Chicken Grease

Afro!


	12. Part Twelve

**Part Twelve**

Castiel sat on the snowy ground, watching firecrackers explode in the dark black sky. Ben and Dean stood behind him shivering dressed in thick clothes, beanies, and gloves in order to stay warm while Castiel sat in his coat and a brown beanie that Dean pushed the angel to wear.

The sky crackled with bright colours, amazing the angel though behind him the two humans appeared bored, simply there so the angel wasn't alone.

"How long left till this is over dad?" Ben asked, with an eye roll as purple erupted into green.

"A few more minutes til New Year," Dean sighed, "Seriously Cass. You haven't seen firecrackers before?"

"Not from down here, no," Castiel smiled, leaning back his head arched back so he could spy the human, viewing him upside down. "Raphael always jokes that one of them is stuck up Uriel's behind. I'm not sure what he meant by it though."

Dean roared with laughter as Ben giggled.

"Purple is a beautiful colour," Castiel enlightened, "It is the rarest colour in the natural world, according to Gabriel."

"Dad, is he drunk?"

"No, _worse_," Dean murmured to himself. Castiel smiled, understanding what the human meant by _worse_.

"Whoa! Check out that chick!" Ben grinned spotting a twelve year old with her mother. "Be right back dad."

"Don't go too far," Dean warned as the boy bounced off. Dean looked down at Castiel, "Cass, purple is for chicks."

"That's stereotypical," Castiel said, patting the ground. "Sit with me."

Dean grumbled, "It's too cold."

"Then sit on my lap," Castiel shrugged.

"Ah, it's just a ploy to get me into your lap," Dean murmured, "Remind me why we're here again? Listening to Christmas Carols a week late and watching firecrackers?"

"To celebrate a new year," Castiel explained.

"I hope this one is better then the last," Dean snorted.

A scream startled them, but it belonged to a bunch of teenagers goofing around in the park.

"Human youth is amusing," Castiel smiled, watching as a boy pelting his friend with a snowball.

"Yeah, very," Dean snorted, when he was suddenly struck down by a ball of snow. "HEY! You little mongrels!"

Castiel chuckled watching as the teenagers scattered from view, obviously startled by Dean's crankiness. Dean shook the white frost of his jacket and attempted to sit beside the angel only to find himself slid and fall flat on his back beside the angel. Castiel chuckled again.

"I meant to do that," Dean grunted, and as he sat up Ben returned with his new friend and her mother.

"Hey dad, Cass, this is Bella and her mum Lily," Ben grinned, pleased with his social skills.

"Good evening," Castiel said pleasantly until he spotted Dean giving the woman _the look. _He suddenly felt an urge to backhand the human the way he had seen Uriel backhand Azrael once; though he'd probably break the human's skull.

"Hey," Dean said, huskily. He gave the woman a wink. "I'm Dean; this is my friend, Cass."

_Friend?!_ Castiel found his mind hissing and his eyes glaring at the woman, who shifted uncomfortably in the suddenly mood change of the angel.

"Hi, I'm Lily," she said, trying to ignore the angel. Her daughter however was oblivious to the angel's anger and sat beside Ben, grinning bashfully.

Castiel tuned out as the four starting talking. The firecrackers had lost their appeal as the angel realised what was wrong with him. _He was jealous_. He didn't have a right to be jealous; Dean was only talking to the woman right? And it's not like he and Dean were together.

"I have to go," the angel murmured, as he stood up stiffly, and skulked off. He heard Dean shuffle up and excuse himself.

"Cass?" a gloved hand sat on his shoulder, so the angel turned slowly to face the human. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the angel replied, Dean stared at him. "It's nothing important."

"Cass, you look like someone ate the last cookie," Dean grinned. "Something happened?"

"No, Dean," Castiel was surprised at how easily he lied. "I just want to go home."

"Cass, we're gonna go soon any way," Dean said, "Just wait a few minutes, then as soon as its New Year, we'll go home."

Castiel nodded, "Alright."

"Good, New Years won't be that great with out you," Dean beamed, grabbing the angel's wrist and dragging him back to the small group. The crowd suddenly began to roar surprising the angel. "Wow, already time for the countdown."

"What's that?"

"We count backwards 10 to 1 for the New Year," Dean replied, "I can't believe I'm doing this. Most of my New Year's Eves are spent in bars, getting drunk and then staggering back to a motel."

"Why? What do other people do?"

"A lot of things, go to parties, they also get drunk I suppose, kiss family," Dean shrugged. Castiel looked confused.

"Incest?"

"No," Dean snorted, "kissing on the cheeks, but I suppose some people kiss on the lips once its New Year."

"Why are you talking about kissing?" Ben asked, with a brow raised.

"Where's your friend?" Dean asked.

"They went back to join her dad," Ben replied, just as a large group of people hollered 'ten', Ben joined in at 'eight', Castiel at 'seven' and Dean at 'two' and at one the firecrackers rained across the dark sky as Ben cheered excitedly jumping up and down. Dean eyed Castiel with a smirk.

"What?" Castiel asked, not liking the look he was receiving. The human had something planned. "Stop looking at me like that. Are you possessed?"

"No, I ain't possessed," Dean grinned, "Just waiting for my New Year's Kiss."

"What-?" he was cut off as Dean pulled him in closely, arms wrapped around his back and waist. "Dean?"

"Shhh," the human said, impatiently, "I want my New Year's first kiss."

"Dean, we shou-" he was silenced as Dean's lips covered his gently, his mouth attacked by the tender intruder. His blue eyes were wide staring at Dean's peaceful face, his own eyes closed. Dean's hand gently rested on the nape of his neck as the other hand rested on his cheek, Dean's thumb running under his cheek bone. Around and unknown to them the firecrackers radiated brighter, awing the crowd. Dean finally pulled away, breathing in deeply. Castiel swayed slightly on his feet, a simple kiss took away his breath. "wow."

"Yeah," Dean murmured, licking his lips, "You taste like chocolate."

"Devil's Food cake," Castiel corrected; his sister was playing around the kitchen again earlier that day. "You taste of pie. This should not surprise me."

Dean snorted, taking Castiel's hand into his own. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes," the angel nodded.

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Oh. My. God," Raphael whispered, dumbfounded. Gabriel nodded in agreement. Dean and Castiel were walking to the Impala, both still breathless from the short but sweet kiss, following them was Ben singing ACDC's 'Rock your Heart out.' He had a large grin on his face and appeared thrilled by the event he had witnessed between his father and the angel. "Hey, Gab, does Oh my God count as using the Lord's name in vain?"

"I don't think so," Gabriel said, "I think it only applies to God Damnit. OW!"

Raphael snorted with laughter, as Gabriel rubbed her buttocks, "Works every time!"

"Raph, you know I will get you for that," Gabriel said, her voice steely.

"Come on, I'll buy you some Maccas," Raphael grinned.

"Always know his way into a girl's heart," Gabriel smiled to herself.

"Most girls wouldn't accept Maccas," Raphael murmured to himself.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Thunderous snores rang through the apartment that next morning, and Castiel was startled to find not only was Dean snoring with such ruckus but Ben as well. He found it hard to tune out the loud sounds as he tried to watch the TV. He gave up turning it off and stood up wondering why neither human was awake yet. Sure the sun wasn't out, but it was five in the morning.

Two raps caught his attention. He slowly made his way over to the door and sighed, he knew who was behind the door; he could hear them arguing. Pulling it open, he leaned against the pane casually, watching the pair argue, unaware the door had been open for them.

"I don't want Burger King," Gabriel snapped, "You said Maccas, so you will get me Maccas!"

"Why are you arguing about food?" Castiel asked, bluntly, his eyes glaring into them.

"We saw you," Raphael said, as he stumbled into the apartment. Gabriel followed, rolling her eyes. Raphael continued, stumbling with his words, once Castiel stared at him bewildered, "We uh, saw you, uh with Dean…"

"You saw me what with Dean?" Castiel asked, his brow rising up unimpressed, "Were you two spying on me!? What?! Why would you do that?"

"Because apparently you still need to be looked out for like some cherub," Gabriel replied, scathingly. "A human and an angel can not be! We do not need more nephilim on this already battered planet!"

"What are you talking about?" the younger angel asked, mystified. "We are both males, we can not procreate life!"

Raphael snorted, only to be silenced by a glare from the female.

"Sometimes I forget how young you are," Gabriel sighed, looking at the angel with a soft frown. "Cass, we are not doing this in spite of you. We don't want to see you fall."

"I won't," he murmured, sniffing distastefully at being called young. Sure the archangels were a few billions years older then he was but that didn't make him young.

"That's what Lucifer said," Raphael grunted. Castiel looked up at the two archangels his blue eyes widened. Gabriel eyed the fridge, ignoring him, Raphael averted his gaze to the ground, shoulders hunched, saddened.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was 6th of January, one of the three days humans had chosen to celebrate the birth of God, and Castiel was procrastinating. He was in no mood to go to any church and pray. Instead he sat before the television staring at the black screen.

Dean was out on a hunt, the first in a few weeks while Ben was at a friend's for the night. So Castiel was left alone in the suddenly cold house. Well, the dog was there, staring up at him with wide puppy eyes.

"What?" he asked, as the puppy began to whine. "Yes, I know. I miss them too, Moe."

The pup barked before it scampered off, Castiel shook his head. He stood up, following the dog to the kitchen; he stood by the fridge watching the dog scratch at one of the cupboards. Castiel gently pushed the dog out of the way as he pulled the door open. A box of dog food and a bowl sat inside.

"Oh, I get it, you are hungry," Castiel smiled. "I should have figured an animal wouldn't miss a human."

"You'd be surprised what animals know," Castiel spied the mullet from the corner of his eyes. He turned around to face the newcomer, sighing.

"Why are you here?" Castiel asked, impatiently. He was growing tired of the unannounced visits from his brothers. In the short amount of six days, he had been visited by every angel he knew apart from Michael.

"Chill, I ain't here to irk you further," Azrael smirked, leaning against the wall casually. "I've already spoken to Dean and he knows the consequences if he hurts you."

Castiel's mouth opened; "You did what?"

"Don't worry," Azrael smirked, "it isn't like I can actually do anything to him anyway. How come you ain't in Church?"

"Why aren't you in Church?" Castiel replied with his own question.

"Doing a few rounds, collecting souls," Azrael smirked, "Thought I'd catch up with my younger brother."

"Right," Castiel murmured, warily. Azrael's smirk widened. "What?"

"I know why you are skipping church," Azrael laughed, melodically. It was a strange sound to hear from a human with a mullet that was possessed by the angel of death.

"Enlighten me," Castiel sighed.

"Because you fear the wrath of Dad," Azrael replied, "Going to Church would bring you closer to Him. I can't say I blame you, He is scary when angry."

"I- that's not the reason I am not going to Church," Castiel snapped. "I am trying to avoid you and every one else! I am growing tired of everyone showing up whenever they feel like it!"

"You finished?" Azrael asked, picking at his nails.

"No, I haven't," Castiel sniffed. "I'm tired of the looks everyone has been giving me since I killed Alastair. I do not regret killing him; I'd do it again to protect my family."

"Bah, don't worry about what everyone thinks," Azrael shrugged, "Tell you the truth Cass, I think that if Dad had a problem with you and Dean, He'd have said something by now. Any way, I have to go; I want to watch that movie again."

"What movie?"

"Twilight," Azrael smirked, "It was amusing. Sparkling vampires, Ha!"

"Hmm, maybe Dean might like it," Castiel murmured.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Several more days passed, Dean and Bobby finished their hunting trip only to learn the witch they fought had broken another seal, releasing a demonic virus, which instantly began to take its toll on the people of the small town. The archangels and seraphs came down instantly, Raphael trying hard to heal the few humans left alive while everyone else tried to contain it.

For a short period of time Dean had come down with the disease. He felt his insides burn and sever as Castiel knelt beside him trying aimlessly to comfort the convulsing human. With Raphael preoccupied with the thousands of dying civilians, Castiel feared for the human's life.

And then when Raphael finally arrived, he found Dean passed out for a moment before he awoke as though nothing had happened. He stood up, looking up at the cloudy blue sky, his eyes stirred to life as the sun shone on him.

Castiel was given affirmation from the archangel he had nothing to do with the healing, so it only left the pair with one answer.

Dean insisted on returning to find the other witch who had helped the first, but soon found that the bastard was protected by the sudden arrival of the demonic hoard consisting of Lylith, Abaddon, Asmodeus, and several black-eyed demons.

The battle raged as Lylith stood casually beside the witch watching demons and angels tear into each other. Dean looked around and found Castiel in a bloody battle against a possessed woman, but it appeared all the blood was from the foe. Uriel wrestled with Abaddon, both were evenly matched but when Azrael appeared the demon was tag teamed and easily defeated. He retreated hastily, not willing to return to hell.

Of course, this left Uriel and Azrael free to help Raphael and Gabriel with Asmodeus who had Gabriel by the hair and Raphael under his foot. Uriel knocked him off, amused to say the least as Gabriel finally freed her self by kicking the demon between the legs. He didn't have the reaction the angel was hoping for but it was good enough.

Castiel had freed his opponent's vessel from the demonic presence and instantly Jophiel appeared and disappeared, the woman with him. The angel ran over quickly, standing besides his human breathing deeply.

"Are you okay, Cass?" Dean asked.

"Yes, they are all retreating," Castiel replied, "they've broken the seal, there is no need for them to remain."

"Damnit," Dean grunted, before he looked across the street, surprised. "Sam!?"

The younger Winchester had Lylith by the throat. The woman squirmed in his grip as he raised his free hand and held it against her forehead. She shuddered under his grip as a black fog expelled from her mouth. But before he could get the job done Asmodeus threw him aside and pulled Lylith away from the half-breed.

"You fool!" Uriel roared startling Dean out of the daze he was in. The dark angel marched over towards the human who was glaring daggers at Lylith, attention only to the demon. Asmodeus watched as Gabriel held Uriel back stopping him from attacking the human.

"No, I told you to keep a distance from _it_!" Gabriel roared piercingly into the other angel's ear.

"Interesting," Asmodeus murmured, before the two demons disappeared rapidly. Sam took off quickly too, leaving the worn out angels alone on the road.

"Damnit!" Dean snapped.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Two nights later Castiel alone again, watching one of Ben's movies called Sweeney Todd. Dean wanted to go down to the nearest bar and Ben was again at a friend's. So the angel was lazing around on the couch with a bowl of pretzels lying on his belly and a can of Fanta in his hand.

He sighed when the man began to sing again, as placed a pretzel against his left cheek and began to chew slowly, enjoying the savoury flavour. The door suddenly swung open starling the angel into dropping the can to the ground. Luckily it landed upright with out a drop spilling on the floor. The pretzel bowl however fell to the ground covering the floor.

Ben's small figure stomped past the TV room as the door slammed shut.

"Ben? What are you doing back here so early?" Castiel asked, stepping over the pretzels taking large strides to catch up to the boy. "I thought you were sleeping there."

"I'm not!" Ben snapped, as he stomped up to his room.

"What's the matter? What happened?"

"Nothing! I'm fine!" Ben screeched, his eyes blazing with anger as he slammed the door in the angel's face, missing the nose by an inch. Of course, Castiel wasn't big on personal space so he opened the door and followed the boy in. He was astounded to find the child laying on his bed sobbing into his pillow.

"Ben? What happened, little one?" Castiel asked softly, as he sat beside the child, placing a comforting hand between the boy's shoulder blades. He was startled when the child shot up off his bed

"Don't touch me!" Ben roared smacking the angel's hand away. Castiel stared at him wide-eyed, troubled by the child's outburst. "You're not my dad! So don't act like it! Just leave me alone!"

"Ben, please, I can't help you if you do not-"

"I don't want your help!" Ben screamed, the vein in his neck threatening to pop. He charged out of his room. "Leave me alone!"

Castiel slowly followed him trying to catch the rants spilling from the boy's mouth as he walked towards the kitchen. Silence suddenly filled the air. The angel moved faster until he stood inside the door frame frozen.

Abaddon's dark figure had a firm grip around Ben's neck making it impossible for the boy to move. To the demon's left, Lylith was leaning against the sink with the puppy squirming in her hands; her thin fingers resting on the pup's skull. To his right was Asmodeus his chunky hands wrapped around a tall man's arm. The man's face was downcast and covered by his long brown locks, but Castiel knew who was hiding under the locks.

"Sam," Castiel murmured, softly. "Let the boy go. He has nothing to do with any of this."

"He does actually," Lylith grinned, turning to the boy; she bent over til she was face-to-face with the boy. Her eyes flashed white, "Remember me Benny?"

Ben cried in fright as he struggled to escape from the demon's grasp. Abaddon laughed, delightfully amused at the boy's feeble attempts. He twisted the child's arm until a sickening crack resounded, followed by the boy's screams of agony.

Castiel flinched in horror as Sam attempted to tackle the demon, he was thrown aside like a rag doll, but it was enough to give the boy time scrambled over to the angel. Castiel held the boy tightly, pulling him behind him.

"Samuel," Asmodeus hissed, gripping the young man by the hair. "If you want to see that whore of yours in one piece…"

"Don't touch Ben," Sam whispered, hopelessly.

"Fine, fine, just get on with it," Lylith snapped.

"You were the one who killed Alastair," Asmodeus smirked, "Lucifer will be pleased to meet you."

"I want dad," Ben whimpered, helplessly.

"_I want dad_," Lylith repeated, in a childish tone as she whirled her arms wildly.

"Everything will be fine Ben," Castiel murmured. Lylith cackled like a witch before she threw the pup aside unceremoniously. It collided with a nauseating thud into the wall with a yelp. Another cry escaped from Ben's lips.

"Now Samuel!" Lylith ordered. The young man shook his head, his hair flicking wildly. "Now Sam!"

"I'm sorry, Cass," Sam whispered, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. Castiel ignored the look, his reaction quick as he pulled the boy in his arms out of the kitchen. Ben fell with a thud to the ground in the TV room; he crawled towards the computer desk and slid underneath it, missing the white light that encased the angel from his view.

Two thoughts ran through the angel's mind before everything went black.

_Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. _

The other thought was for his family here on Earth alone, of Ben who was about to left alone in a room full of demons, and the human he was about to leave alone in the world.

_I love you, Dean._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Damn, that was intense. Had to pray to get the creepiness out of me, I hate writing fictions like this! I prefer humour. And Asmodeus always scares me… damn bastard.

Sigh. Well, I've got those XMAS songs that Gabriel sang during the Christmas dinner thingy posted on my LJ so if you would like to go read them, I am Eelectric Diva there too.

I won't be posting in a while, I think since I'll be busy with xmas and new years… sigh.

Druzilla: Thank you! I'm glad your enjoying! Yes Ben is a little like his uncle!

Pampers Baby Dry: See told ya it was corny! Haha!

blackdoggy1: Damn straight Cass will make Dean the wife! And yeah, that is what I am trying to do! Angels, as far as I am concerned are not cold hearted sobs. Kripke is an idiot! My mission in life is to show peeps what angels are truly like! (I should be promoting Jesus, but instead I'm worried about how people view angels!!! Such an idiot!) Az is awesome!

Touch of the Wind: Glad ur enjoying

Secret Thought: Lol! I bet this ending didn't make you super happy!

Blueeyesbetter: Thanks darlin!

Can I just mention Coke's new ad drives me nuts!

RaeGhost: He didn't stay awake for long!

Bean Langdon: I love replying to the reviews, this is my way of socialising! Why talk when you can type! Turning human you say, perhaps… we shall see. Thanks for the Haniel info! Remember Azzy confronted Dean earlier when Cass was drunk and asleep in his bed? That was the first time! Hehe! Yeap, the trickster will make an appearance next chappie. Take a guess why he and Gabriel like each other!

FaeFolk: Thanks!

Hellen:n Hello! And yes, I will have the final day of Earth! Actually I'm not looking forward to it, cause it will be gory and Lucifer will be creepy in this fic… I usually make him a little shit who annoys the crap out of Michael but this fic he isn't like that at all…


	13. Part Thirteen

Part Thirteen

What felt like a long, mind-numbing hour passed before an angel stepped foot inside the apartment; in fact it was only ten minutes and much to Ben's dismay it was Azrael. A scream escaped his lips every time the angel reached under the table to pull him out, a scream that was enough to startle the angel away from him.

"Come on! I've turned death off," Azrael complained, his grey eyes narrowing, "I ain't gonna kill ya, I don't do the killing, I just do the collecting... Would it be easier if I come back dressed in white and a halo?"

Ben didn't reply. His arm felt like it had been ripped apart and then doused with fire. He looked up to see the angel's feet swinging back and forth as he was sitting on the table.

"Fine, I'll call Jophiel," Azrael murmured, jumping to the floor, "I can't believe I've gotta call the runt of the litter to help me. I don't like kids; this is why I work with animals and death…"

His voice faded as he disappeared.

The child did not want to leave his safety zone but Moe was unconscious or more likely dead in the next room. He stuck his head out; still sniffling as he checked the room to make sure it was empty.

He slowly crawled out, stifling the tears; he needed to go, get his puppy and then run back to the shelter zone. As he tried to stand, the angel returned unexpectedly and instantly the boy spun around and skidded to the desk, banging his head hard on the edge of the desk as he tried to slide underneath. He pushed himself into the corner, grunting painfully as he brought his knees forward and hid his face, running a hand across the quickly forming bump on his head.

"Did Jophiel tell you where we found Moe?" Azrael asked, he sat down beside the boy, ignoring the child's reaction. Ben flinched slightly when something wet nuzzled his broken arm. He quickly looked down and spied his puppy whining beside him. Azrael's hand lay gently on the pup's head, his thumb running across the animal's soft head. "He was annoyed with me, because I kept knocking him out using my death touch. Well, I can't say I can blame him, the last time I touched him he fell on crap."

The boy made no noise, Azrael frowned; most kids liked toilet humour. That was basically all the knowledge he had on children.

"Jophiel got up, and cleaned himself off only to get shot down by some old bastard," Azrael grunted, his eyes narrowing at the memory. "I scared the old coot off, but when I went to help Joe out, I found he was already busy helping two small pups. That man had just killed their mother and was ready to shoot the two puppies as well."

Ben shuddered, the story sounded all too familiar.

"Of course, we weren't about to let some stupid mud monkey kill two cute little puppies," Azrael growled angrily, not noticing that the boy tilted his head to face the angel, his posture changing slightly so he could view the angel better. "It took a few days to renourish Moe and his brother Becker, but with a bit of assistance from Raph and Gabe, they were running around like nothing happened. Well, we decided they needed a more stable home then a cage in the middle of no where, so Moe's fate was sealed."

"What happened to Becker?" Ben asked his voice low and timid.

"We sent him to live with some monks in Tibet," Azrael grinned, relieved the boy was finally warming up to him. "It's funny, Moe settled in within three days. Becker doesn't like it very much with the monks. I think you and Dean make Moe feel safe."

Ben looked thoughtful for a moment, but then just stared at the ground quietly. A window smashed startling the child; someone grumbled in annoyance.

"You are an embarrassment to all of us," Gabriel's voice murmured.

"Shut up!" Raphael hissed, "Come on."

Ben looked up from beneath the desk to find Azrael sitting staring at the ground shaking his head, looking both annoyed and confused.

"Azrael, what happened?" Gabriel asked, "We came as soon as you rang."

"Is Uriel on his way?" Azrael asked. Raphael nodded, before his gaze followed Azrael's.

"Ben!?" the angel gasped, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Azrael answered, as Raphael knelt beside the desk. Ben scrambled away from the angel frightfully. "He's jumpy for some stupid reason. Found him alone, with a broken arm, and the dog was pretty knocked up too. I don't know where the hell Castiel or Dean are."

"Ben, please, let me heal-"

"Don't touch me!" Ben screeched. Raphael gasped, his eyes swelling wide in surprise as Gabriel grabbed him by the pants and pulled him away from the child.

"Wait," Gabriel murmured, before she said a few words in Aramaic. Raphael nodded understandingly.

"Ben, what happened?" Raphael asked, "Where is your father? And where is Castiel?"

"Dad went out, I think," Ben murmured, his voice hollow, "It's my fault."

"What's your fault?" Gabriel asked, carefully. "Ben, whatever happened, no one will blame you."

"Did you kill some one?" Raphael asked. Azrael and Gabriel stared at the archangel with the same expression; one brow raised and mouth open wide in puzzlement.

"Ignore him, Ben," Gabriel puffed. "Let us help you."

"I yelled at Cass… I was angry with him, and then they came," Ben shuddered, "If I wasn't such a loser they-"

"You ain't a loser," Azrael interrupted. "Justin Timberlake is a loser, you're cool. How many ten year olds listen to AC DC? None, cause they're all little sissy boys."

"I'm eleven," Ben said, stiffly. Gabriel made a sound as though she was stifling a laugh.

"AC DC sucks anyway," Gabriel muttered. Azrael gasped in horror.

"They do not!" Azrael growled.

"Yes, they do, that man sounds like somebody kicked his jewels before he started singing,"

"Gabe, you're thinking of Bee Gees," Raphael murmured. Gabriel was thoughtful for a moment.

"Oh yeah!" Gabriel nodded, "They sing that strutting song don't they?"

"A little off topic," Azrael murmured.

-==--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was a little over an hour before Dean finally returned home. Ben finally exited his hideout and wrapped his good arm around his father, drawing in the comfort.

"What happened? Where's Cass? Shouldn't you be at your friends? Gab! Don't eat my pie!"

"Forget your pie!" Azrael snapped, "Where were you!?"

"Down the road, where is Cass?" Dean asked eyes wide with worry. "Ben, what's wrong with your hand?"

Raphael had convinced Ben to let him heal the limb moments before Dean's arrival but it was still wrapped with a heavy bandage.

"We're not sure how it happened," Raphael said, "Az showed up and found him alone, with a broken arm, the dog was almost dead and Cass was missing. The place reeks of sulphur."

"Lylith was here, as was Asmodeus, and Abaddon," Uriel murmured. Dean's eyes searched for the angel, finding him standing by the kitchen door a worried look etched on his face.

"Antichrist was here too," Azrael suddenly said, his mullet poked up from behind Uriel his eyes wide. "Gabe, isn't this that crap left from radiation?"

"I dunno, I don't do science," Gabriel shrugged, "If its not religion, I don't know it. Raph, that's your forte."

"Give a few minutes," Raphael said, kneeling behind Uriel and Azrael, his hands running across the ground. "I can't tell, I need a living creature to test it. Tiles aren't exactly full of answers."

"Try the mutt," Uriel grunted. Dean stood dumbfounded, wondering what the hell the angels where yakking about. "Azrael found it in the kitchen."

"Uh, why don't you just ask Ben?" a silence filled the air as Jophiel appeared beside Dean and Ben, startling the humans.

"You're getting good at that," Gabriel nodded her approval.

"Ben, can you tell me what happened?" Dean asked, as he sat his son before him on the sofa, and knelt before him. "These angels are about as useful as a boil between the legs."

"Gee, thanks."

"I- it was three demons, and uh, your brother," Ben murmured. "I didn't see what happened; Cass pushed me out of the way. That girl made Sam do something to Cass, I- I didn't see what he did. But I think they took Cass with them."

Dean stood up, unable to comfort his crying child. He gazed helplessly at the ground, while behind him Jophiel took over.

"What do we do?" Dean whispered, looking up at the three archangels. Not one replied. "Guys, the silence isn't really reassuring."

"We're waiting for orders," Gabriel replied.

"What?" Dean cried.

"We have no idea what to do right now," Raphael muttered, "Which is a bizarre thing for us."

"Cant you find Lylith?!" Dean snapped, "Or Asshole and Bastard?"

"I think he means Asmodeus and Aba-"

"-we know who he means," Uriel cut Raphael off angrily. "Lylith has cloaked them away from our methods."

"Jophiel, we need every angel here, pronto," Gabriel said, "Dean, call your Bobby and tell him to call all the hunters he knows. Something tells me we will need all the help we can get. Az, get that scroll, I'm gonna find Hermes, perhaps he knows of a Babylonian or Assyrian god that still remains."

Neither angel questioned the archangel; they left in a flutter. Dean picked up his phone and dialled in Bobby's number, his thoughts in a jumble, but still focused on the Akkadian scroll the angel mentioned.

_Blood, sacrifice, and antichrist_, Raphael's voice rang in his head.

He swallowed, praying that his interpretation was wrong. _Cass, please be okay._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Stupid chains," Castiel murmured, wincing painfully as he struggled to pull the strange old bracelets off from around his wrists. He had awoken on the cold ground, chained with only the two bracelets and gagged, in what appeared to be a shadowy mausoleum. With little effort he ungagged himself, since his hands were not actually tied together but the bracelets where impossible to remove. The strange chains seemed to leave the angel powerless; he could hear no thoughts from his brothers or sisters.

A small hole in the ceiling allowed moonlight into the crypt, shining down on a tomb present in the middle of the mausoleum; behind it was an old door made of granite, and at second glace, the angel found it was the only way out of the mausoleum. It was sealed shut, though for now the angel preferred it that way.

The angel looked up at the ceiling, his blue eyes gazing helplessly towards the Heavens. He swallowed down bile threatening to spill from his mouth as he slowly shuffled away from the entrance. He felt so weak.

"Help me, please Father," Castiel whispered, pleadingly. He shivered, his bones rattling. He felt like he was sitting on ice, confusion befell him, he shouldn't feel the cold, or the heat; it was why he never removed his coat other then to wash it. The angel brought his knees to his chest, cradling them as he examined the bracelets around his wrists. Something was inscribed into the chain on his left wrist.

He moved his hands towards the little amount of light in the chamber and squinted; he made out the language to be Greek. Fortunately, the angel sighed, his knowledge was still intact. Castiel was fluent in all dialects of Greek.

"_Theofotia,_" the angel said out loud_. _"_Fire of God_? I don't understand… what good is it to know all the dialects if you cannot translate one word."

He sighed, his head lowering, disappointed in himself. The door groaned as it was pushed open. Castiel's head lifted to see the back of Sam staring out the room, talking to someone.

"Be quick," a voice said, low and deep. "The faster you do this, the faster you'll see the witch."

Castiel watched as the man nodded sombrely. The door creaked again as it was shut, and Sam turned to slowly make his way over to the angel, each foot print echoing loudly. The human slowly made his way over to angel, his face hidden by the shadows, until he finally stood in the only light in the room. He looked down at the angel, his face expressionless.

"Sam, what are you doing? You are betraying everything you believe in," Castiel said, softly. "It isn't too late to-"

"-Shut up," Sam murmured his voice course.

"Our Father will forgive you," Castiel spoke his voice firm. "Your brother still needs you, he denies it, but he is angry, rightfully so, but he will forgive you too."

"I don't care," Sam hissed, "I can't let them hurt Ruby."

"You'd rather hurt your own brother?" Castiel asked, "Your own flesh and blood?"

"He isn't my brother," Sam said, quietly, "He said it himself. Besides, he walks with angels; I'm a demon."

"Oh, for God's- it was two drops of blood," Castiel said, sharply, "That doesn't make you a demon!"

Sam stared at him, brown eyes wide. He looked away for a moment before he reached down and pulled the angel to his knees. He forcefully dragged the angel towards the middle of the space, until the angel was leaning against the stone tomb.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked as Sam grabbed the angel by the wrist, his hand covering the chain. Castiel struggled, trying to pull his hand from the human's grasp, but Sam easily overpowered him, slamming his hand against the edge of the tomb until it was spread out across the right corner of the tomb. Something glistened before him before a pain ripped through his palm. The angel screamed, his fingers shaking as Sam pulled out a dagger and freed the angel's wrist.

The angel crumpled to the floor cradling his bleeding hand, staring up at the retreating man, his back disappearing into the darkness of the crypt. The door creaked open and slammed shut.

His eyes watered, shivering and whimpering as he pressed his hand to his chest in an effort to stop the pain. He slowly crawled back over to the small amount of moonlight that seeped into the mausoleum.

"Help me," the angel whispered, his blue eyes glistening up at the moon.

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Dean let out a breath of air as lowered his gaze from the full moon towards his sleeping son. It was almost midnight.

Dean followed Gabriel's orders and called Bobby right away. Bobby was informed of the situation, and quickly jumped into business suggesting the angels came down to his place for the space. The older man instantly calm the hunter down, but Dean felt the strange banging in his head return once the boy fell asleep.

Bobby called back an hour later to tell them that he had called each hunter or physic he knew and had them do the same. Most of the hunters assured him that they would be there within a day and a half, much to Dean's dismay. He didn't want to wait more then a second to save his angel, but he agreed with Bobby, they couldn't rush into things unprepared.

Besides, they still had no clue where the angel was. Hence the reason Dean couldn't sleep. Both Raphael and Gabriel pleaded with the human to allow him self to rest but his mind was in over drive.

Several thoughts ran through his head, deafeningly, driving the human insane. _Castiel. Sam. Ben. Castiel. Lylith. Castiel. Asmodeus. Sacrifice. Castiel._

Uriel appeared beside him, his face blank.

"Is Gabriel back?" Dean asked.

"No," Uriel said, "Dean, go to sleep. Get some rest. Give us a break."

"Huh?"

"Your thoughts Dean, we can all hear them," Uriel informed. "I understand your fear for Castiel, but if you do not revitalize, you are no use to him."

"I can't, my brain wont bloody shut up," Dean muttered, he ran a frenzied hand through his hair, "Damnit! Have you guys asked God for help? What has the Big Guy said?"

Uriel was quiet, gazing at the ground. Dean plopped himself down next to Ben's sleeping figure.

"What? What's the matter?" Dean asked, his eyebrows narrowing. "Please don't tell me there is no God?! Not now!"

"There is a God, Dean," Uriel assured, "that's not the problem."

"What is then?" Dean asked, "He ignoring you guys?"

"That's the problem," Uriel replied.

"I was kidding," Dean blanched.

"Unfortunately I am not," Uriel replied. "He has been silent ever since Castiel killed Alastair."

"You don't think Cass had anything to do with it?" Dean asked, almost angrily.

"I don't know," Uriel answered, "We can still feel His presence, but it's like He has tuned us out. Perhaps Raphael's singing annoyed Him."

"Was that a joke?" Dean asked, shaking his head amused. "You picked the most convenient time."

"Considering most humans think of me as entertaining," Uriel's lips twitched slightly, almost into a smile, but then a sigh escaped his thick lips. "Sleep Dean. Have no doubt in our Father. He will come for us."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

What felt like a week passed, and the angel found himself in a third graveyard. Another knife was torn into his palm, so now he had two identical holes in his palms. The pain the second time was just as painful, but it took his mind of the pain in his other hand.

This mausoleum was brighter then the last two since it was early morning, and the sun provided radiant rays lighting the entire cave. The warmth was a small pleasure to the angel, he soaked it up desperately. He wasn't sure when the antichrist was going to return, but he knew it would be soon. The second graveyard had been in the early morning just as the sun rose, and now the sun was a few hours away from setting.

A stone scuttled across the floor as Lylith walked up to the angel slowly. He looked up at the demon defiantly, a shiver running down his back as she cackled like a witch.

"Do you how many seals you've helped break today?" Lylith smiled. Castiel shivered as she knelt before him and took his left hand into her own, her fingers running around the gaping hole. "First was when you killed dear old Al. Personally I thought it would have been Uriel or Azrael that would have broken that seal. Then it was allowing yourself to be captured, when you where easily able to escape, I mean sure, we'd have killed the pretty little boy, but who cares."

"Get you're filthy hands off me," Castiel hissed, pulling his hand away.

"Capturing and depowering an angel of the Lord," Lylith said, "We had helped of course, reluctant but help anyway. Then it's the stigmas in your hands, they count as two, so that's-" she counted on her fingers "-one, two- four seals all by yourself, plus there is the two other stigmas left, one today and the next Midday tomorrow. So that's six seals all by yourself."

"Shut up," Castiel growled. Lylith cackled again.

"You're really feisty for an angel," Lylith smirked, "Perhaps Lucifer will allow you to live when you free him tomorrow."

"No! I will do no such thing!"

"You should take your shoes off," Lylith grinned, as she yanked the size 11 shoes off. She narrowly avoided a kick from the angel, but it only amused her.

"Better call Sammy boy," Lylith smiled, "not long left."

Castiel shook violently as she turned her back and disappeared in search of the antichrist. He slowly got to his feet and stared up at the disappearing sun. "Don't go, not yet."

Sam's heavy foot prints alerted the angel to his existence.

"Get on the crypt, Cass," Sam said, coldly. The angel winced slightly; the younger Winchester brother had gone through a drastic change in the past day. He had gone from insecure and apologetic to malevolent and sinister. It was disconcerting.

"Don't call me Cass," Castiel murmured moving backwards away from the demon-boy. Sam slowly and threateningly moved closer to the angel until he had him back against the cave's wall.

"Get on the damn grave, Castiel," Sam snarled. Castiel shook his head, anxiously. The human growled, and with strength beyond Castiel's belief, he grabbed the angel by his neck and threw him across the cave. The angel cried out in pain as he collided into the coffin. His side cried out as he fell to the ground, sobbing mutedly as he rested his head on the ground. The break was short as Sam pulled him up by the tussled hair and dragged him above the coffin.

"No," Castiel begged weakly, trying to sit up. A backhand knocked him over, and soon Castiel found himself struggling to free his feet from devil child. "Sam, please don't-argh!"

His cried echoed in the cave, until he passed out. The coffin was washed with the blood seeping from his feet.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Uriel slowly closed the door to Ben's room behind him his eyes still on the two sleeping humans. With assistance from Uriel, Dean finally fell asleep. He was lying beside his son above the sheets, resting peacefully as Ben turned slightly to his left and flung an arm across Dean's abdomen in his sleep.

"We have a problem," Gabriel said, quietly. Uriel turned around to face the angel, surprised to find the Trickster behind her, using the female as a shield.

"What is it? Why is he here?"

"I-"

"He is here to help," Gabriel said, though her voice was not assuring. The Trickster nodded, nervously. He wasn't too happy about being in a house filled with the only creatures that could kill him without a physical weapon. "Where is Raphael?"

"Kitchen," Uriel replied. "Come, tell me what you know."

"I think I may need to blow my Trumpet tomorrow," Gabriel replied.

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Okay, is it me, or that last line was dirty?

blackdoggy1: Haha, seeing angels go apeshit for Cass would be interesting. Well I think we all know Uriel and Azrael will… Haha, you have an account here now!

Touch of the Wind: I think SPN and Twilight comments fit in perfectly, they really need to point it out in the show! Have Dean make fun of it or something! Thanks!

Pris: Yeap, stupid Sammy, its like the icon, _College Educated. Still Stupid!(Blackdoggy's icon!)_

yaoigirl20: OMG! You have to wait til the next chappie to see if Cass is killed or not! I'm not giving any clues away.

RaeGhost: Hmmm, it did take them a long time to kiss did it!

Pampers Baby Dry: No, my angels are not allowed to fall, well, except for Raphael when he losses his balance…

Secret Thought: It's a guessing game now! Whats gonna happen to Cass?!

Hellen: Really? I'm a 100% positive that he is Dean's. He is so much like him its too cute not to be! I didn't get into Ben's reaction enough I think, I couldn't be bothered!

Gadget Girl25: I hate Evil!Sammy, but unfortently that's what I see him become in this… but I am not giving him the yellow or black eyes!

DrowningLex: Lol! Eye**** that had me giggling like a schoolkid… Actually the reason I wrote this fic was because I was growing annoyed with the fact all the angels were so serious and boring. I think I've said this every post but angels are not boring and serious, they are cheeky, funny, warm and have personalities!

Bean Langdon: Ha, I wish I could drink with out going sourmouth, I hate the taste of alco… its gross, like capsicum. Hoard/Horde… If I checked the synonyms I would have realised that mistake!

Well, I have a headache.

Oh, I've posted a short drabble at my LJ with Cass and Dean based off this verse thingy. I was very bored with Vessels seriousness so I wrote a fun fic.

Man, Life is too serious…

Beegees is playing in the background right now, NIGHT FEVER!

*Struts off*

Peace and Chicken Grease

Afro


	14. Part Fourteen

**Part Fourteen**

_He was lying with his eyes wide open, staring at the dark ceiling, his thoughts on Castiel, hoping the angel was alive and well. The ground shook underneath him, startling the human; he sat up looking out the window, the moon shone into his room its light grower brighter and brighter. _

_The human realised the brilliant light no longer belonged to the moon. A figure made this beautiful light stood above him; he trembled but not out of fear as the figure reached down, and touched the handprint Castiel left on him. Dean winced slightly in pain as the figure mouth slowly opened. _

_A soothing voice spoke gently, it whispered words in a language unknown to man, but Dean nodded, understandingly_

"_Yes," he replied; childlike, trusting and timid. The light grew brighter until he could see nothing but white. _

Dean woke up with a start, sitting up in the warm bed, his thoughts straight to his beloved angel, the dream forgotten fast. He'd have Castiel in his arms soon enough, he just knew it. He couldn't bare the thought of never seeing the angel again.

Ben grumbled in his sleep and turned around tiredly, eyes still shut. The older human scrambled out of the bed. The sun was not out yet. Dean made his way towards the kitchen but froze just outside, his ears catching a voice he had had heard before, but for the life of pie he couldn't place a face to the voice.

"-I wasn't expecting them to take to the chains of all things," he spoke, in a somewhat casual tone that irked Dean. "I mean with Hades' helmet, Artemis's bow and arrow, hell, even 'Dite's love potions; they choose Hephaestus's chains. They're like two ugly bracelets; pointless. I mean if they took the throne or the bed, fair enough, but they only took the two bracelets."

"And did you try stopping them?" Azrael's voice asked.

"Uh, no, you see, there was four of them and only one of me," the voice said, in a tone that said 'well duh'. "I ran."

"Well, that was very brave of you," came Uriel's demeaning tone.

"Shush, all of you," Gabriel hissed, "Hermes, these chains, are you sure they don't work?"

"I wouldn't have a clue," Dean walked in to see the back of the man's shoulders shrugging. Gabriel and Uriel stood before the man. Gabriel smiled reassuringly, as Uriel nodded just as the man turned to face Dean. His eyes widened in recognition. "Well, hello Dean! It's good to see you again!"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean roared, jumping at the demigod. Azrael reacted quickly and held the human back with an arm around the human's waist.

"Calm down Dean!" Gabriel snapped, "We don't have time for your temper tantrum!"

"That S.O.B tried to kill me!"

"Correction; I did kill you; several times in fact," the Trickster grinned. Dean growled and struggled in the angel's arm.

"You're not helping!" Azrael huffed. "Dean! Relax! Hum Metallica or something."

"I'm gonna kill him! Give me a fudging stake!"

"_And nothing else matters!"_ Azrael started singing, aggravating Dean further as the angel was quite off key.

"Try knocking him on the head," Hermes grinned, only to have the grin bonked off when Gabriel's fist collided with the top of his head. "Ow!! Shouldn't you be a pacifist, being a Christian and all?"

"Stop talking!" Uriel snarled, "Gabriel! I think we've heard all we need from this stain! Let me smite it!"

Gabriel shook her head, but then turned, slowly and threateningly to the demigod, "Hermes, I promised I wouldn't kill you. I made no promise for my brother."

"Whoa! Whoa! Hang on a minute-"

"Behave, otherwise," Gabriel paused, before she slapped her hands together, her eyes wide and crazy, "_**Bam**_!"

"Alright! Fine!" his hands raised up, defeated.

"Get out of my house!" Dean growled.

"You can kick him out when we are done with him," Gabriel said, "Hermes, what are those chains made of?"

"I don't know, it's a mixture of crap and metal," Hermes replied.

"Hermes, do you know where the throne is kept?" Gabriel asked, "Perhaps they are made of the same crap and metal. If Raph figures out what they are made of…"

"They are, Heph only used the same crap," he nodded.

"Go and get it," Gabriel ordered, "And if you can find any of the Babylonian or Assyrian gods; you bring them with you."

"Uh huh," he nodded as he walked past Uriel. The archangel grabbed him by the shoulder, and stared down at the demigod ominously.

"You better not try taking off," Uriel warned.

"Yeah, we know where you live," Azrael smirked.

"I don't care if I have to follow you to the moon," Uriel hissed, "You will come back here with both the throne and the god. Or else whoever is left in your pantheon will be wiping your remains from Mount Olympus."

Dean felt a pang of delight when the demigod nodded slowly, swallowed fearfully and left. Dean almost tripped over his feet when Azrael finally let him go.

"A lot of strength for one puny human," Azrael smirked.

"Don't start," Dean growled. "I don't know why we need that bastard's help but I'm gonna get the bags, then go to Bobby's."

"And Ben?"

"I'm taking him with me!" Dean snapped. "He's not staying here alone!"

"Jophiel's offered to-"

"What Bobby has is way better then any angelic guard," Dean smirked to himself.

"That panic room? that will not keep Lucifer out," Gabriel huffed. "Not for long any way."

"It's made with solid iron, covered with salt and Devil's traps," Dean said.

"It could shield them long enough," Uriel shrugged, "but Jophiel should be there any way."

"I agree," Azrael nodded.

"Are you two trying to keep him out of the battle?" Gabriel asked, her brow rising.

"No," Azrael said, unconvincingly.

"Huh, that's cute," Dean snorted, before he walked off.

=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Dad," Ben groaned, tiredly as Dean buckled him inside the impala. "What- where we going?"

"Bobby's," Dean whispered softly, stroking the child's short messy hair. Ben's eyes shut slowly, once again asleep. He walked back towards the trunk and pulled it open, checking, again to make sure he had everything. Arsenal, clothes, a few books and games for Ben, dog food. "Oh crap! Moe."

Dean ran back inside, "Here doggy, doggy!"

A small bark, followed by the pitter-patter of feet came scrambling up to him. Dean knelt down and picked the pup up, "Let's go boy… oh, forgot another thing."

Dean held the dog in one arm as he made his way over to his room; opening a draw he pulled out the small box Castiel had given him for Christmas. He had forgotten about it after all the fuss with Sam, and was yet to find out what the angel had given him. "I'll open it at Bobby's."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The journey to Bobby's was quiet and quick. Ben stayed asleep with Moe snuggled beside him. Dean smiled at the perfect picture as he pulled into a petrol station. He turned the engine of and lifted his butt of the seat as he pulled his cell out of his pocket and switch on the camera. He snapped a shot and put the phone in his jacket's pocket before he slipped out of the car, filled the tank, and then paid for the petrol, coke and gum.

The impala purred to life before she returned to the road, and soon enough the car was parked in Bobby's junkyard. Several cars and a few motorbikes which didn't belong in the yard were parked before the large house.

Dean pulled himself out of the car, and looked up at the porch where two men and woman stood talking quietly. The older of the men looked down at him suspiciously; Dean ignored them, as he opened the back door and knelt beside his car. "Ben, we're here, buddy. Time to wake up."

Ben's eyes blinked several times, before he stared blearily at his father. He nodded, tiredly, as he unbuckled himself and slowly slid out of the car, Moe jumped out barking playfully.

"Moe, sit," Dean ordered before the pup ran off. It obeyed, sitting, peering up at his owners while his tail wagged vigorously. "Good boy. Ben, help me unpack the boot."

"Okay," Ben nodded, following the older man to the trunk. Dean handed a duffel bag to the boy as he carried the other two.

"Come on, kiddo," Dean said, with a flick of the head towards the house.

"Come on, boy," Ben murmured to his dog.

"Morning," the taller and younger man said. Dean quickly glanced at him enough to notice the man was in his mid-thirties, short black hair, and grey eyes.

"Morning," Dean replied, as he pushed the door open startled to find another dozen people inside the house. "Bobby!?"

"I'll be down in a sec, Dean," Bobby called from upstairs.

"Dean?" Dean turned towards the voice that called his name.

"Jo," Dean sighed, happy to see familiar face. "It's good to see you again. How have you been?"

"Oh you know," Jo shrugged, "Mum's out the back with this hunter called Rufus and these two idiots."

"Rufus Turner? Old black guy?" Dean asked, the name rang bells.

"Sounds like him," Jo nodded.

"You Dean Winchester?" Dean turned around slowly, Ben and Moe shuffled behind him. A man with a curved back, a missing eye and a walking stick stood before him; clearly the man had seen better days.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, ignoring the stares and gapes of the crowd. "Who's asking?"

"You're the oaf that opened the gates of hell!" someone hissed.

"That wasn't his fault!" Jo defended, angrily.

"It's okay Jo," Dean said, with a slight nod. He turned back to the old man, "Who are you?"

"The name's Cole, Hank Cole," he said hoarsely. "You escaped the pit. The one the angel saved."

Again the crowd began to hiss and gape around him. The man slowly dragged towards him; Dean tensed up forcing himself not to move. The man's breath seeped against his neck, stinking of beer and peanuts.

"Dude, personal space please," Dean muttered.

"Why would they pull you out of the pit?" someone's high-pitched voice rang behind him, shrilling into his ear, "What's so special about you?"

"It must be his perky nipples," the old man smirked, one gray eye gazing into the startled human's eyes. "I'm a psychic."

"A mind reader," Dean muttered, his usual sense of humour was deflated today. "Another one, great…"

"Dean Winchester," another voice called out, "Well I'll be!"

"Stop saying my name," Dean growled, turning around, frustrated. "Pamela!"

The psychic stood beside Jo with a wide grin on her face, thick black glasses covered her eyes.

"Jesus, this is becoming one stupid happy reunion," Dean grunted to Ben.

"Dean Winchester, this is your life," Pamela laughed.

==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

After half an hour of meeting and greeting both new and old faces, no angel had arrived yet. Dean was growing worried. Each hunter was pouring into the books of the apocalypse and revelations, but no one came up with anything new or even interesting.

Dean was surprised to find several of the hunters had also come down with their own families, which had Ben talking and playing, and finally back out of his shell. Most of the children were his age, with two or three younger and four extremely annoying teenagers.

Once he settled Ben down and threw his bags into a room, he went in search for Bobby. The older man was sitting outside, watching a heated discussion between two other faces Dean hadn't seen in a while; Missouri and Ellen.

Bobby looked up at Dean and shook his head. Dean snorted when he realised what the two women where arguing about; the best way to cook chicken.

"Are you two serious?" Dean asked, "The world's coming to an end and you two are comparing recipes?"

"Women," Bobby explained, "No matter what their situation is, they still find time to gossip."

Dean soon found himself surrounded by the hunters, demanding to know what was going on, what they where waiting for. Dean gave in and began to tell them the road so far. He began with how he had found himself alive in a grave, and dug himself out. How he met Pamela through Bobby, and how he had learnt of Castiel and then finally met the angel.

Some of the hunters disputed arguing that angels didn't exist, but Dean heatedly tore them down, pulling his jacket off and then his shirt to reveal his scar-less chest and abdomen and the burn mark Castiel left when he gripped him.

"_If angels didn't exist I wouldn't be here," Dean growled, "Cass put his own ass on the line to save me, cause the Big Guy commanded it!"_

"_So God exists now?" the old cripple Hank asked. _

"_Yeah," Dean replied, surprising himself with the passion in his voice, "He exists, so does all of His angels."_

"_Then where the hell has He been this whole effing time?" Someone muttered._

"_Ask Him, I'm just His soldier," Dean shrugged._

"_Have you seen Him?" a pompous voice asked._

"_No," Dean shook his head, as he pulled the sleeve of his t-shirt up and showed the small group Castiel's handprint. "If God doesn't exist, then I wouldn't be here. That's all I know, I'm not a religious person, I never have been, and I ain't gonna just suddenly start defending my faith because you don't wanna believe in the Big Guy. He sent Castiel to save me from hell, and now I'm returning the favour. Nobody messes with my angel."_

No body replied so Dean continued, only to be interrupted again by a gun shot, followed by screaming; the sounds coming from the backyard.

Like a chain reaction each hunter grabbed their closest weapon and bolted toward the sound. Dean was one of the first to reach the sound, his heart frozen; worried that one of the hunters had shot down at one of the angels. But when he finally reached the sounds he was surprised to see Jo standing before three figures protectively, with a large rifle (smoking) in her hands pointing at five men. One look at them Dean realised two things; one had a bullet in his head and was still standing, while the rest flashed their demonic black eyes.

"Son of a bitch!" the bullet-head demon growled, rubbing the blood from his forehead.

"You okay Jo?" Dean asked, slowing down as he ran up to her. He finally took notice of the two men Jo was protecting. "You have got to be Insert skull head kidding me!"

"You!" Ed Zeddmore cried, outraged, as his partner, Harry Spangler smacked his head impatiently. "Why do we keep running into you!!?"

"Why are these two boofheads here?" Dean growled, turning to Bobby. The demons stood by, unimpressed that they were being ignored.

"I have no idea, I thought you called them," Bobby said. "No one here knows them but you."

"Maybe we should focus on the demons at hand," Pamela suggested

"You lot are surrounded by more then a hundred hunters," Bobby said warningly. Dean raised a brow, no way there was that many, Bobby must have been exaggerating.

"I'd suggest leaving before we shoot you," Dean warned, "or if you're very unlucky, before our friends show up."

"Hand over that whore!" one growled. Dean looked at Bobby confused, the older man shrugged just as confused. "We mean Ruby!"

"What!?" Dean turned his head slowly to the left, and finally recognized the third figure. Ruby stood behind Jo, her head down, quiet and scared. Dean growled tempted to turn his knife at the demoness.

"I'm going to count to five," the demon said, angrily.

"You haven't done this before have you?" the hunter Dean recognized as man who greeting him at the front scoffed.

"Five," the demon roared angrily. "Hand her over and we'll let more then half of you live."

"How about you and you band of gay merry men and woman take your tights and piss off," Dean offered.

"Don't say we didn't-gah!" Dean flinched slightly when a speeding blur appeared from nowhere and decimated the demonic soul inhabiting the human host. The body fell to the ground as the next two demons were eliminated. The last two demons looked around rattled, while the hunters felt no better. Other then Dean and Bobby each human looked around apprehensively; confused and fearful of whatever put the demons to rest.

"What the hell?" Jo whispered, inching closer to her mother as Bobby crept up behind Dean.

"Who is it? Is it Uriel?"

"I don't know," Dean muttered, "It's one of them; that's all I know."

The blur returned speeding towards the larger of the two demons, which appeared to be prepared as he held his hand out and caught the offending blur. Dean let out a horrified gasp watching the teen angel struggle against the demon.

"Get your fudging hands off him!" Dean roared, clutching the knife tighter in his palm. He stumbled angrily down the few steps closer to the demon manhandling the young angel.

"My goodness, he is only a child," Missouri gasped. Jophiel desperately fought against the handing choking his thin neck.

"My, oh my, you're just a sweet little cherub," the demon mocked, his wrist tightening against the boy's throat.

"sweet yes, but little, no," Jophiel choked out, before something from behind the angel erupted into a black light that threw the demon across the caryard and into a broken truck. The black light settled down into the shape of two large wings before they completely disappeared leaving the crowd awestruck. Dean bolted over to the angel who quickly destroyed the second last demon. "I'm only three inches shorter then Sandalphon."

"You okay Joey?" Dean asked, the angel nodded, his eyes sharp on the final demon. "Where is everyone?"

"Coming," Jophiel said, "everyone okay?"

"Dandy," Dean replied, another gasp from the hunters behind him had the human turn around slowly to find each hunter looking and pointing up at the sky. Dean slowly raised his head and laughed slightly. A couple dozen angel shaped shadows flew above and around the morning sky and finally landed around the hunters revealing themselves as average humans of all colours, sizes and genders.

"Wow," Jo murmured, as Azrael pounced on the final demon. More then fifty angels landed, surrounding the humans as their wings disappeared. Uriel was the last to land right between Dean and Bobby. Dean looked around, eyeing each angel, realising two faces were missing.

"Where's Raph and Gab?" Dean asked. Uriel huffed crankily, as Azrael took his place beside him and Jophiel.

"Good job," Azrael murmured to the younger angel. Jophiel nodded his thanks.

"Raphael proved himself to be the world's greatest buffoon," Uriel growled, glaring at the stares of shook, awe and wonder he was receiving from the humans around him.

"What happened?" Bobby asked.

"Stop staring at me you stupid mud monkeys!" Uriel roared, surprising everyone, angels and humans alike. Clearly the angel was not in a pleasant mood.

"Did he just call us monkeys?" Jo whispered to her mother.

"Az, what the hell happened?"

"Dean!" Missouri hissed, "Don't speak like that to an angel!"

"Relax, its only Azrael, he doesn't count," Jophiel smirked.

"I'm going to ignore that," Azrael spoke, softly. "Raphael lost his balance, and knocked Gabriel over."

"She can't get off," Haniel finished, "And she's powerless."

"What?" Dean grunted confused. "How is she-"

"Hephaestus was the locksmith god," Uriel said, his voice low and furious. "He was a skilled metalworker, and now Gabriel is unable to get off the throne."

"You've got to be kidding," Bobby grunted.

"It must be why Castiel cannot contact us," Haniel said softly. "What are we going to do? Gabriel is unable to join us in battle, she's as human as a kitten, and we have no idea where Castiel is."

"What about the scrolls? Did that asshole find help?" Dean asked, glaring at the ground helplessly. "We have to do something; can you guys fly around and search for Cass?"

"We're not Superman; we can't just fly around and see through walls," Cassiel rolled her eyes, "Lylith is a witch, she's skilled at hiding herself and those that follow her."

"Sam should have his phone on him," Ruby suggested, "What about GPS?"

"What is that thing doing here!?" Uriel growled pouncing at the demon, only to have his attack blocked by Missouri's figure.

"Boy, you better calm down before I find a spoon!" She warned, Uriel stepped back a step, astonished at the human. "That's better."

"What!? Why you- insolent!"

"Uriel, enough!" Dean snapped, his temper wearing thin. "What's going on with the scrolls?"

"We caught a break there," Azrael said, as he pulled the scroll out of his jacket, "Thankfully, Hermes found a Babylonian god, Enlil. He translated the scrolls, with some uh, convincing, but it doesn't sound good."

"Lemme see," Dean said, snatching the scroll from the angel. He eyed the strange letters and lines that meant nothing to him.

"It says-" Azrael froze when Dean abruptly hunched over clutching his head in pain. "Dean! What's going on?"

Bobby rushed over, grabbing the younger man by the shoulders balancing him. Dean screamed; it felt as though a battle was occurring in his mind as images of large stones and of Castiel; in a foetal position and broken flashed in his head. Then silence. Dean breathed raggedly as Bobby helped him stand up straight.

"What the hell was that?" Azrael turned to Uriel.

"I- I don't know," Dean groaned his eyes bulking; "I saw stones and Cass. He's hurt, we have to find him!"

"Dean, this has happened before," Bobby said, softly. Dean looked up, confused, "When Sam went missing the day you made the deal, remember."

Dean felt his body go cold, "You think Sam… but Sam said it was Andy… I don't know…"

"Some can, did you see anything else?" Uriel asked, urgently. "Anything that might let us know where Castiel is?"

"I- uh, just some rocks," Dean murmured, "It was a real quick glimpse, so I didn't see it very well."

"Think, Dean. The scrolls tell us how and when Lucifer will rise, but it does not say where exactly," Azrael urged.

"What do they say?" Dean asked, sitting down on a step, ignoring the murmurs and whispers of the hunters around him.

"It speaks of a blood sacrifice in the four corners of the world," Azrael murmured, "Blood of an angel spilled in each corner of the world, and he who has the blood of a fallen shall aid the rise of the Fallen. Antichrist shall rise, and then the Dark One shall follow."

"Where are the corners of the world?" Dean asked.

"The world is round Dean, there are no corners," Uriel explained, sarcastically.

"In the human world there is… well was, when people thought the world was flat, north, south, east and west," Jophiel said, "In other words-"

"England, Ireland, Scotland and Wales," some voice in the crowd replied.

"Uh, _no,_ America would be the West, Europe is north, Asia the east, and Africa the south," Jophiel finished.

"But the scroll was written by Azazel," Azrael said, "He hated humans…"

"He hated Lucifer too," Uriel scoffed, "I think Jophiel may be right, but it only narrows it down to four countries."

"Wait, back up, Azazel hated Lucifer?"

"It's a long story," Raphael muttered, landing beside Uriel, who slowly spun around glaring at the angel, surprised and furious to see him there. "What?"

"Where is Gabriel?" Uriel hissed, softly and slowly.

"With Hermes," Raphael explained, "She was happy to stay; he made her some food out of thin air, chocolate, and milk, and cookies, and roast chicken-"

"-You left her alone with a filthy false idol!?" Uriel roared, everyone jumped startled as Uriel grabbed the angel by the collar and shaking him. "_Have you __**GONE MAD**_!?"

"Whoa! Uriel! Relax!" Dean said, pulling Uriel away from the smaller, anxious angel.

"Did you hear what he said!? The idiot knocked her into the chair to begin with-"

"It was an accident!" Raphael defended himself.

"You are an angel!" Uriel roared, "Angels are _NOT _clumsy buffoons!"

"At least I'm not a _pretentious jackass_!"

"ENOUGH!" a voice roared from beside the two angels, surprising them both. Dark brown eyes and grey ones faced the voice, only to find the voice came from Dean's lips.

"Dean, are you feeling okay?" Azrael asked, staring at him like he was child sick with the flu. He nodded slowly, rubbing his temples stressfully.

"We can't just keep standing around here," Dean murmured, "I have to find Cass now."

"And we will," Azrael replied, "Uriel, I think I may have an idea."

"What?"

"Well, my_ list_, the moment Lucifer rises, the first thing he will want to do is destroy each human life within a large radius," Azrael said, "All the names should appear on my list. We can use this as a way to narrow down where they are, before the event occurs."

"Good idea," Uriel said.

"Anyone else extremely confused," Ed asked. Dean didn't reply, but inwardly he nodded.

"I will need to leave my vessel to check my list, but it shouldn't take to long," Azrael said, "So long as there are no terrorist attacks it should lead us straight to the source."

"Seriously, we need some one to translate_ Angelese _to English," Dean muttered, rubbing his head as his mind felt like a jackhammer was pounding inside it. Missouri suddenly appeared beside him, and murmured something in his ear, "What was that?"

"Missy and I can try and find what you saw Dean," Pamela repeated.

"Girl, don't you be calling me Missy!"

==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Well, this chapter was boring, but it's a lead up I suppose, it took me a while to type since I was getting bored.

Fi: Glad your enjoying!

blackdoggy1: lol! You're replying on ffnet now haha! More on Sammy and Cass next chap!

Lillyane: Thanks!!!

Merkaba7734: So it wasn't just me!

Touch of the Wind: Thanks! Glad ur enjoying!

Hellen: A wedding?! No, I'm all for slash but who's gonna wear the dress? Lol, though, I'll have to ask the Big Guy. Who knows, still really haven't decided the epilogue I'm going for, the teary one or the happy chippy one.

DrowningLex: I seem to like Hurt!Cass more then Hurt!Dean… No, I love Sammy, but I wanted to make him 'evil' Its Raphael himself, wait until the epilogue, Raph will recount an interesting story from 2000 years ago.

Pampers Baby Dry: Dean kicking Sam's ass, very likely.

Secret Thought: I'll buy u choccy, that should hult the depression while you wait…

Peace and Chicken Grease!!!!

Afro…


	15. Part Fifteen

**Part Fifteen**

His eye sight was blurry from the tears that escaped his eyes. Everything ached, and yet again the angel found himself on another tomb or this time a large grey stone alter. He was out in the open now surrounded by grass and the sun and a larger number of demons, he wasn't sure how many but it seemed like there was more then a dozen. Sam Winchester stood among them, blending in easily.

The angel was bordered by a foray of stones, encircled around him, as he lay helplessly against the alter. He could here the distant calls of humans laughing and whooping in amazement as the sun drew higher and higher, burning his eyes painfully.

He wondered why there were humans around and whether they could see him.

"Hurry it up," a voice said; Castiel couldn't put the voice to the name anymore. He could no longer focus on anything but his fear, fate and pain. The angel hated the feelings running through his mind. It was like nothing he felt before. He was suddenly overcome with the dreaded feeling.

He wasn't sure if he was going to live or die, and if he did live, for how long once Lucifer rose?

The devil would most likely tear him apart and kill him.

_Or worse. _

_Where was Dean?_

_Was he looking for him?_

_Where was his Father?_

The angel trembled when the cries of a young man caught his attention.

"Get off me! What the hell are you doing!?" Castiel raised his head an inch of the stone and gazed at the young man Asmodeus was man-handling.

"What's he for?"

"Lucifer will need a vessel," he replied. Castiel shuddered visibly, his heart crying for the boy.

"Let- ooof," the boy- in Castiel's eyes he looked barely older then thirty- was thrown unceremoniously to the ground as Sam was pushed forward.

"Go on Sammy," Lylith cooed.

"Don't call me Sammy," the man growled, as he pulled out the dagger Castiel was all too familiar with. His skin crawled in trepidation. The human gazed around almost as though he was expecting something or someone to jump out. Castiel hoped something or someone would jump out and save him.

_Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump._

The angel panicked; his heart began to race as the dagger drew nearer and nearer towards his left side, almost in slow motion. The angel heaved apprehensively as the dagger finally connected with his side and was gradually and excruciatingly pushed deeper and deeper into his side, into his lower chest and into his ribcage. Castiel clenched his teeth a moan emitted from his lips as Sam pulled the dagger out and it dropped on the stone, with an echoing clutter.

A moment or two passed of silence, nothing could be heard, not even a bird. Castiel's felt his eyes roll back into his head, but not before he witnessed the sun disappear behind large grey-almost black- clouds. He felt numb, and he barely heard Lylith screeched.

"Where is he!?"

As he began to lose consciousness he was aware of one thing; he was brought back into consciousness as he was thrown unceremoniously off the alter as a deep brown smog gushed out from the newly formed cracks in the earth.

The earth grumbled around him as shrieks of horror filled the air.

The angel looked around, rudely awakened; finally recognizing where he was; Stone Henge, in the British Islands. The structure of the stones reminded Castiel of the game Ben would play with his dominoes set.

Castiel whimpered, trying to crawl away from the human screaming for dear life as the fog attacked him. It was a difficult task but he managed to get a few feet away from the incoming devil. He flinched when Sam suddenly appeared beside him, kneeling down quickly sliding his arms underneath Castiel before he heaved him up and carried him away from the demons, who were more preoccupied with watching the arrival of the dark one.

"Let me get you out of here," Sam hissed, as the ground behind them split open causing the stones between it to fall and shatter. Screams from the crowds of tourists filled the air as Sam jumped over one of the stones his grip tight around the angel.

"Where do you think you are going Azazel?" The voice was soft and melodious, and unbecoming of the devil. Sam froze and slowly turned around. Castiel peered apprehensively at the newly risen devil, shaking in Sam's arms. The vessel was tall, dark haired, with grey eyes, by human standards he'd be considered handsome. Castiel shut his eyes, not daring to be caught staring at the demon.

"Actually darling that's Sammy," Lylith's voice said, in an appallingly soothing voice. A moment of silence followed.

"Who?" was the confused response, Castiel opened one eye as Sam asked the question the planet was thinking.

"Did she just call him darling?"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Dean lay uncomfortably on a couch inside Bobby's living room surrounded by the angels, psychics and hunters. He checked his watch impatiently, annoyed with himself for listening to the advise of the psychics. Pamela tried sweet talking him into a calm state, Missouri threatened him; but it was hopeless, his mind was uncontrollable.

"When's Azrael coming back?" Dean asked, impatiently standing.

"He will be here soon," Uriel replied, when the angel stumbled into the room, looking like he'd seen a ghost. The vessel's skin was a shade of white. "What wrong?"

"Stone Henge is gone and I saw _him!!_ I could not see Cass- but _he's_ back! We failed! Lucifer's back!"

"We're too late," Dean said, brow stretched far from his eyes in dismay. "Oh God- Cass…"

The human looked faint as he fell back onto the couch clutching the sides of his head in dread, shaking. Azrael and Jophiel both rushed forward towards the human. Azrael knelt before him taking the human's hands into his own as he looked up at the human blank faced, while Jophiel was sitting on his knees on the couch clutching Dean's shoulder's apprehensively, a tear streaming down his pale face.

Uriel's face grew darker, "We have lost Castiel but it isn't too late to save the world. Cassiel, call each angel, I want everyone here and safe, until Michael comes none of us are going anywhere."

"We can't let them destroy this planet Uriel!" Raphael cried.

"If we go out there with out our leader we will fail," Uriel snapped, "We are already down one with out Gabriel; going with out Michael will be suicide!"

"As in _the archangel Michael_!?" came the surprised voice of a hunter.

Uriel growled ignoring the voice as he looked down at Dean, "When Christ was resurrected Lucifer cursed Michael. He cannot possess vessels that have gone past their original sin, which is why Michael can only possess children."

"Original sin; as in Adam and Eve's first sin?" Bobby asked, as Dean remained motionless.

"Yes, the sin passed down from father to son, from mother to daughter," Uriel replied. "Children are pure of heart; they only possess the original sin, which Michael can withstand. An adult is full of sin so it can diminish his light."

"Wait, sin kills the archangel Michael?" the same voice asked.

"Who is that!?" Uriel growled, looking around. Dean spotted the 'good morning' man waving at Uriel, tensely. Uriel growled at him. "Yes, sin can kill him."

"So baptise some one, doesn't that get rid of sin?" he suggested quietly. A silence ensued as the angels stared at each other quietly.

"We don't have time to baptise anyone!" Dean snapped, jumping up heatedly, startling the man, "I mean there isn't a bathtub in this house any way! And we need a priest!"

"There are other ways to cleanse a soul then baptism," Uriel said.

"We ain't killing any goats," Dean snapped, "Leave the goats and lambies alone!"

"That wasn't what I was going to suggest," Uriel replied, "Dean, have you ever heard of the Holy Spirit?"

"The Whoee Spirit?"

"Holy Spirit, if Gabriel was here, she'd explain it," Azrael muttered, the angel suddenly looked young and defeated.

"What does the Spirit do?" Dean asked, turning back to Uriel, when suddenly chandler above rattled and then fell to the ground with a crash, narrowly missing Bobby. The whole house was shaking underneath their feet. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Lucifer!" Azrael whispered, edging closer to the archangel instinctively. "Is he near?"

"No," Uriel assured after a moment of tense silence. "He first will go to the gates, free all the demons in there."

"Then we should be there!" A hunter growled.

"And do what? Are you going to provide your bodies as sacks for the demons who will escape?"

"Are the kids still in the panic room?" Dean asked, standing up.

"No, we let them out for a little while," Bobby said, kicking the chandler away from him.

"Okay, I want to go see Ben for a minute," Dean murmured, "and then well, I don't know."

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Where's Ruby!?" Sam roared, as he threw Lylith across the sky and into a grave stone with a flick of his hand. Castiel lay beside him, painfully gazing around the new environment; a graveyard.

Lucifer chuckled. "Such a bright young spirit. But please restrain yourself; I rather like the whore she is inside."

"The whore is Lylith, not the vessel," Castiel said, weakly. Lucifer's eyes met with his, he flinched; the grey eyes flashed a dark violet.

"You I do not recognize," Lucifer said, inching closer to the angel, thunder crashed above him. He looked up, stopping in his tracks as a smirk intensified. "Oh, you're one of my little brothers… Daddy's getting angry about the number done on you; and apparently someone mistook you for His Son. But they forgot your crown…"

Castiel shivered, as the fallen angel stepped towards him again.

"Back off," Sam warned, raising his hand up, warningly, as his palm lit up and he felt energy rip out of him. He was blinded for a moment and when his sight came back, he stumbled backwards astounded, Lucifer before him chuckling as he grabbed the human's hand and pulled him close till they were a mere inch apart. "Let go of me!"

"Do you want to know why Azazel fell?" Lucifer asked, his eyes burning into Sam's, inhaled deeply taking in the scent of the human.

"No, I don't really give a shit," Sam shook his head as he pulled his hand and body out of the demon's grasp.

"Well, it's a nice story, though I've heard a rumour your brother killed my favourite bitch," Lucifer said, his eyes narrowing, again the lavender glint appeared. "I'll have to return the favour. An eye for an eye. Brother for a brother."

"Stay away from Dean," Cass whispered deliriously.

"I should just put you out of your misery, little cherub," Lucifer smirked, his eyes gazing down at the bloody form, "but then, I enjoy seeing such a beautiful creature in so much pain. Tell me Sam, is your brother as good looking as you? I might not have to kill him after all."

"Shut up," Sam hissed, his lips shaking. Lucifer sneered at him before he backhanded the human, knocking him down to the ground. Sam gasped, pressing his hand against his lip; he pulled his hand back to see a smudge of blood on his wrist.

"And they say you are the antichrist? Well, we may as well free our brothers," Lucifer said, his attention fixed onto the gates. The devil sauntered over closer to the doors before his flat hand was placed across the door. "Lylith, the gun."

Sam watched as Lylith pulled out a familiar gun from her jacket and handed it to the beast. He crawled over to the angel, who had finally lost consciousness, unable to fight the physical and emotional pain he was tormented from. Sam lifted the angel into his arms as he looked around for shelter. An old chapel stood on its foundations the large arched door was wide open invitingly; Sam couldn't remember the chapel being here last time he was here, but it didn't matter. He ran over as quickly as his body could muster, peeking over his shoulder in time to see the familiar black smog gushing out of the open gates; the Colt serving its final purpose.

Sam suddenly found himself thrown into the chapel, as the doors slammed shut and sealed its self from the world. Sam struggled to stand, leaving Castiel on the cold ground as he scuttled over to the nearest window. He wiped off the cobwebs and dust and peered through only to jump back in surprise when black collided into the window.

Lucifer's laughter was echoing in the darkness as Sam rushed back to the angel. He pulled him up onto a bench and knelt before the lifeless angel. A book sat beneath the bench.

His hazel eyes gazed at the book on the ground: the words Holy Bible scripted on. Picking it up with trembling hands, he brought it to his chest, cradling it, unknowingly in the same manner Dean had months ago.

"God help me."

==--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"God, I've never done this before in my life," Dean murmured, sitting uncomfortably on the top of the staircase leading to an attic. "But please, I don't know what else to do. Lucifer's back and I've failed. I've lost Cass, and Sammy and I just don't know what to do. I'll do anything. I mean, for the love of pie, you chose me over everyone else in hell and on earth. I can do it, right? You're not just pulling my leg, are You? I'm not gonna promise that I'll be a better Christian, or whatever… or start going to Church, but I'll try to be a better person, dunno how I'll do it, but for Cass, for Ben, for Bobby, Sammy, my friends, the rest of the angels and humanity, _hell _even for You. Help me stop Lucifer."

Dean let out a overwhelmed sigh at the silence that followed burrowing his head into his palm. A floor board creaked, indicating someone's presence. Dean looked up expecting to see an angel, but only found Ruby.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked, wondering if the demon had heard his prayers. He wasn't sure he cared if she did.

"I just wanted to apologize," Ruby whispered, as he looked away. Something inside him was tearing apart, wanting badly to kill the demon, but he held himself back. "I- it's my fault Sam and you had a falling out. But I was only doing what I was told. I really thought Sam could defeat Lylith, that's why those four months while you were gone Sam started to use his powers. He wanted revenge for what she had done to you; still does."

"I want to know one thing Ruby," Dean looked up at the demon, "When you first came to Sam, were you helping him or yourself."

She was silent for a moment, before she quietly admitted, "Both. I suppose I was helping myself more."

"So Azazel wanted you to train him or something," Dean said, trying to understand the situation.

"No, it was never Azazel, I- I'm not sure who he was," Ruby said, swallowing fearfully, eyes narrowing, "He appeared to me a few months before I actually met Sam. He gave me the knife and told me to give to you when we met, but I didn't. For selfish reasons, now that I think about it. I was protecting myself."

"Why would he want me to have the knife?" Dean muttered, pulling the dagger from his jacket peering at it confused, staring at the symbols on the blade. The one nearest to the handle was a scale, the next was of a strange pentagonal shape and the final was almost like a fish without a tail. This obviously wasn't the first time Dean examined the knife, and like usual the symbols remained a mystery.

"I don't know, didn't get a chance to ask, he left pretty quickly," Ruby answered. "But Dean, I swear. I'm not doing this for my own reasons anymore. I really do care about Sam. I don't want him to get hurt."

"I- look I really don't give a damn about your feelings for him okay," Dean said, lifting his hand up in protest. "Why didn't you come find me the moment Lylith had Sam? You told me that they forced him to go, but-"

"Sam thinks that Lylith has me caged," Ruby explained, "And I was on the run, I couldn't get here with out leading them to you and the kid. But then I realised how many hunters were here and I remembered the angels, so I came. I mean I risked my life coming here you know."

Remnants of her old attitude sparked up, Dean smirked, shaking his head.

"Okay, here's the deal," Dean said, scratching between his thighs. "I don't know how God deals with demons that wanna go good side. What I mean is, help us defeat that son of a bitch and well, we'll see what happens…"

=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Several hours later, Uriel had assigned each angel a difficult task; building a devil's trap around Bobby's home. Of course, being the perfect host that the angelic choir was the trap was built and tested within half an hour with the help of the present demon.

The electricity stopped working an hour later, but not before the news was observed and heard on the television, radio and internet. The world was thrown into chaos, war broke out across the planet, people fell over dead indiscriminately from diseases unknown to man, nothing was left sacred. Holy houses of all religions were being attacked by humans with pure black eyes. Typhoons, volcanoes, earthquakes, hurricanes, storms and all other natural disasters plagued the earth.

The angels were all sitting together, some praying, some arguing, some silent and helpless.

Dean was sitting outside staring up at the glary sky. It was five shades of grey; dark cloud storms gathered as he released a painful sigh.

"I'm sorry, Cass," the words escaped his lips as a single clear tear slid down his cheek. Ben slowly stumbled out of the home.

"Dad?" Ben asked. Dean wiped the tear away and looked behind him smiling, trying to be a reassuring as he could be. "Are we gonna be okay dad?"

"I- I'm not su-" Dean paused before he started again, his voice firm, "Yeah, Ben, we're gonna be fine."

"I'm scared dad," Ben sniffed, his lip trembling as his eyes watered slightly. Dean smiled at the uncanny resemblance the boy had to his brother when his face fell like that.

"Come here, buddy," Dean said, holding out his arms out wide. Ben practically fell into his arms as Dean tightened his grip. "You're a great kid Ben. Don't worry about anything, God will look after you if I'm not around to okay."

Ben nodded into his shoulder. Dean smiled as he looked out to the dark sky, it was now black. The midday sun gone, vanished behind a cloud of darkness. Ben snuggled closer into his chest as Dean stroked the back of his head gently.

"I love you Benny," Dean said softly.

"Love you too, dad," Ben whispered, as a pinpoint sized light shone in the distance. Dean's eyes narrowed as he glared at the light. It was growing larger, until it was the size of a basket ball. Dean realised the object was getting closer and closer to him, it was no longer the shape of ball but now the shape of a man with cerulean wings flapping gracefully behind it; vibrant against the black sky. The figure was just outside of the perimeter the angels had built. It paused for a moment, almost as though it was examining the trap. It looked up at Dean's awestruck face before it passed the trap and floated over towards the human until he stood before him, staring intently at the human, or so Dean thought, he couldn't see any facial features on the head.

"Jesus Christ," Dean whispered, his eyes glazed over in wonder. The figure shook its head. "I don't- you're an angel?"

Another nod as Ben pulled away from his father, turning his head towards the figure only to have Dean pull him back into his chest.

"Ben, inside, you can't look at an angel," Dean stood up pulled Ben with him until he dragged him inside, "I'll be inside soon."

"Okay," Ben nodded obediently.

"Good boy," Dean murmured, closing the door behind him. He looked over to the angel. "How is it I can see you?"

'The same way you can hear me,' Dean's eyes bulked when he heard the pure voice of an angel echo in his mind, filling him with peace, love and hope. 'You are humble and pure.'

"I'm what and pure?" Dean repeated, falling backwards onto a chair in shook.

'Only those pure in heart and humble in soul can withstand the true visage of He who is like God,'

"Who?" Dean swallowed. The figure's head tilted slighted, Dean was sure if he was able to view the figures face, it would have been smiling.

'Michael,' came the reply. 'I see you still do not deem your self worthy of the Lord.'

"I- I don't know anymore," Dean said, a small smile graced his face. "I figured that if the Big Guy thinks I'm worth it; then I don't know, maybe I am."

'Blessed are the poor in spirit Dean,' the angel sounded like he was laughing. Explosions of bliss, compassion and wonder broke into Dean's soul. He also felt a pang of confusion and apparently the angel felt it too. _What the hell was the angel going on about_? 'It means you are humble, and open to the Word of God. Yours is the kingdom of heaven.'

"If you want me, then yeah, I'll be there," Dean nodded, still confused, but he didn't voice it. Neither did the angel, "is Cass alive?"

'I'm unsure of his situation, Dean,' Michael said, his voice a little lower and darker. 'Your brother inflicted severe damage on him. Even if Castiel did survive the ritual, he may not be the same.'

"Will you help me find him?"

'I will, but Dean, the lives of many are in danger,' Michael said, softly. Dean swallowed, several thoughts running through his mind.

"What do we have to do to defeat Lucifer?" Dean said, making a decision. He loved Castiel with all his heart, but he knew searching for an angel that may possibly already be dead instead of finding and defeating the devil would be a selfish choice to make. His path was clear. "I already told the Big Guy I'd do anything so…"

'Then, be prepared Dean, we may not walk away from this battle alive,' Michael said as his body suddenly evaporated into the air into a small floating sphere the size of a golf ball. Dean stepped forward staring at the sphere intently.

"Michael?" Dean asked as the ball suddenly collided hard into him, knocking him backwards onto the chair almost toppling over as the ball erupted into a magnificent white light and engulfed his figure.

Everything went dark for a moment before his eyes blinked open confused.

"Michael?" He looked around only to find the area empty, devoid of any life.

_I'm here with you Dean. It is time Dean._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Wahooooo! Two more chapters left! Or three depending how much I write!!!

Secret Thought: Lol! I know, its about time non-angelic people showed up.

Pris: Thanks you!

Pampers Baby Dry: Me thinks this was a quick update! Glad ya enjoyed!

Cozmikfaerie: I don't think Sammy is all that powerful, since in my fiction Azazel was a seraph like Cass… Azrael and Jophiel are Ophanim while Gab/Uri/Raph/Mike are Archies. And yeah, that's the only reason Sammy is going darkside, he's in lurve!(said in that annoying kid sister tone) I'm not sure Sammy would be able to find a person with his powers any way… Any way, I'm glad ur enjoying the ficcy, it means I'm doing something right. For once.

RaeGhost: Haha, I figured someone would be all fangirly over that line! Cass's gift might be revealed in the next chapter, or in the Epilogue, not sure yet.

Touch of the Wind: Here's more, that will cost you a review… haha

blackdoggy1: Wait till you find out who invited Ed and Harry! I'd say my fav between Gab and Az would be Az, but I love Raph a lot in this, he's soo cute!

Well, I watch Se- sorry 4.14 and all I can say is somebody is a dick!

Peace and chicken grease!

afro


	16. Part Sixteen

**Part Sixteen**

"Mmm, this one is nice, what flavor's this?" Gabriel asked, licking her lips as her feet swung back and forth.

"That's beer, darlin," Trickster smirked. "And I think you've had way too many now."

Six empty bottles lay on the marble ground.

"I have to admit, this chair is pretty comfortable," Gabriel nodded, as she stood up, the bronze throne still attached to her rear. The trickster watched amused as she shuffled over to a table and planted the chair back down before grabbing a chocolate bar. "This is good too, love chocolate. You wouldn't have any Devil's Food Cake would ya?"

"Nope, so what's heaven like, angel?"

"A lot like this chocolate," Gabriel sighed, blissfully licking her lips. "So, how many of your pantheon survived?"

"None, just me left, since Dean just killed Hymen and Iris," Hermes smirked, Gabriel snorted. "I have no idea who named us, but seriously, I am sick of being called Herpes."

"Uri gets called Urinal a lot," Gabriel said, "Usually behind his back though; no one dares to say it to him. Except perhaps Raphael, and that's only because it's bad judgment on his case."

"Kinda like knocking you into the chair?" the Trickster laughed.

"I swear Dad dropped him on his head when He created him," Gabriel smirked.

"If I remember correctly, He dropped him on his wings," Gabriel turned her head to the right, eyes narrowing at the melodic voice. The Trickster tensed at the sight of the devil. "Hello, Gabriel."

"Lucifer," she sniffed, her nose flaring, as she defiantly eyed each demon smirking at her.

"This is too easy," Lucifer laughed, "The strength of God is powerless."

"No, easy would be Lylith," Gabriel replied, as Hermes looked around nervously for a quick exit.

"Please let me kill her," Lylith growled.

"So, how come you are not on your back?" Gabriel smirked.

"Lylith, just kill her quickly," Lucifer sighed, "Females. Never shut up."

"Are we going to start with the whole sexist exchange banter thing again?" Gabriel asked, as Lylith raised her hand. The archangel remained motionless, ready for her imminent death, but apparently the Greek god of thieves had no intention of allowing any harm come to the archangel.

Gabriel and the throne was gone while a rotting carcass fell to the ground

"Damnit!" Lylith swore.

"That was the last of the Greek Pantheon," Lucifer sighed, "It was a pity; I rather liked the Greeks…"

-==-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=--

"Suppose I better go inside and tell everyone you're here," Dean said, as he headed towards the entrance.

_Are you okay__, Dean?_

"Yeah, just a bit, uh, overwhelmed," Dean said, reaching for the door but it was pushed open before he placed his hand on the handle. Morning Man stood on the opposite side, cigarette packet in his hand. His grey eyes widened at the sight of Dean as he began to bumble an apology.

"Uh- I'm sorry- I- its- who-"

"Whoa, relax," Dean said softly, blinking as he stared at the man. His facial features weren't much different to Castiel's. "I'm sorry about earlier, having a go at you,"

"Oh, its okay, I can tell you're a little stressed," he replied. "Or a lot stressed."

"You're a psychic?" Dean asked.

_Devil Worshippers!_ Michael's voice rang in his head in disgust, as Dean's eyes narrowed at the statement. _Missouri and Pam ain't devil worshippers!_

"No, just a hunter," the man laughed, "I can tell you don't like them very much."

"Nah, they're cool," Dean smirked, _their power stems from Lucifer_, "Shut up, Michael."

"What?" he raised a brow, "Why are you telling me to shut up?"

"Huh, no I'm telling Michael to shut up," Dean informed. He found the strange look of awe amusing. "Don't ask. So your name's Michael too."

"I prefer to be called Angelo though," he replied, brow risen to his hairline.

_H__is name is Michelangelo. Like the artist. _

Dean growled, "Shut up!"

"What is your problem!?" Angelo snapped, shaking his head as his thick lower lip fell. "You'd think you're possessed or something… Christo!"

He added the final word as an afterthought.

"I'm possessed alright, but not by a demon," Dean growled.

"Was that your boy inside, singing Thunderstruck?" Angelo asked, changing the subject nervously. Clearly Dean was scaring the man.

"Yeah, apparently, only really found out a few months ago," Dean replied, glad that the subject was changed. _Ask him about his family Dean, use your words._ "It's a long story. You got any kids?"

"Three," the man smiled musingly. "All girls, a handful, but thank God they are still under ten."

"Hmm, that's a scary thought," Dean said, shuddering. "Glad Ben's a Ben and not a Benita. So, uh, what are your girls' names?"

"Katarina's my oldest,"

_That means pure._ Dean made a face as he looked skyward annoyed. Fortunately Angelo was staring at the ground as he spoke.

"Isabella and Elena are twins," Angelo finished

_Consecrated to God and the Bright one_

"Dude, shut up," Dean growled. The other man stared at him oddly. "Uh… ummm… just ignore me. Please."

_I'm gonna kick your ass Michael!_

_It's not my fault you don't think before you talk._

_Well… that's beside the point._

"So, if Lucifer's free, why isn't anything happening?" Angelo asked. "Shouldn't the world be, I don't know, covered in lava and demonic spawn?"

_All in due time._

"All in due time, apparently," Dean repeated. "I don't know, maybe Lucifer waiting for his paycheck or something. I have no idea."

_He's probably opening the gates of hell.__ Getting the troops of hell prepared, if he can control them. Not all demons follow Lucifer, more preferred Azazel._

Dean made a face, his lips pursing in confusion, when suddenly something fell out of the grey sky knocking Angelo over. Dean's eyes widened as the chair topple to the ground, Gabriel still in it.

_Gabriel?__ What is she doing in that chair?_

"Gab, are you okay? What happened? Where's that dick?"

_Dean!_

Dean ignored Michael as he helped Angelo up.

"Lucifer, I think he killed him," Gabriel said, standing up as the chair hang off her behind. Her mind appeared to be elsewhere as Dean grabbed her by the arm.

_What on earth is wrong with her?_

"Raphael knocked her into the chair," Dean explained. "She can't get off."

_He did what?!_

"Who are you talking to?" Gabriel asked.

"Michael," Dean replied.

"He is inside you?" Gabriel murmured. Dean nodded his reply. "Oh, Michael, thank the Lord."

"He's here!" Angelo gasped, looking around. "Where?"

"In me," Dean said, he turned to face Angelo finding him bowing down before him, his nose touching the rough cement. "What the- what are you doing!? Get up! I'm not Jesus or something!"

"But _Michael_-"

"Up!" Dean snapped, pulling the man up, trying to ignore the look of awe he was receiving. "Stop looking at me like that! I'm not that great!"

_So humble. _

"Shut up in there!"

"Are you telling the great archangel Michael to… _shut up_," Angelo said the words in a horrified tone, blue eyes bulky.

"If he was inside you, you'd tell him to shut up too," Dean muttered.

_No, he wouldn't. He is a devoted man, quite a fan of the angelic host.__ Just like his little brother._

"Then why don't you get in him!" Dean growled, when he suddenly wrapped his arms around him tightly. He almost tumbled over taken by surprise.

_No.__ Staying right here._

==-=-=-=-=-=-=--==-==-=

After informing the angels and hunters that Michael had arrived, Dean found himself swarmed by the angels. At first Haniel, Cassiel and several other female archangels wrapped their arms around him blissfully. Dean clearly didn't mind, but when Raphael wrapped his arms around him and began to kiss the man several times on each cheek frantically, begging him to never leave, Dean had to put a stop to it.

"It's not on, Raph," Dean snapped, "You ain't Cass so don't kiss me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm simply thrilled Michael is here! I was getting worried."

_Tell him everything will be fine._

"He says you're an idiot," Dean interpreted.

_Dean!_

"You sure you're not possessed by Uriel?" asked Azrael. Dean smirked, "So what's the big plan?"

"Uh," Dean paused.

_Lucifer will find us._

_What?!_

_He is impatient, he will be here soon._

"Lucifer will find us, and then we'll kick his ass," Dean continued, confidently.

_He is near Dean, which means __I'ts time for everyone to be prepared._

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

_Still in Olympus._

"Where's Olympus?" Dean muttered.

"He means Mount Olympus of the Greek gods," Gabriel said, softly.

"Where is Hermes?" Raphael asked. "And how did you get here?"

Gabriel was silent for a moment, "he sent me here. Lucifer found us and Lylith was going to destroy me-" Raphael gasped in horror, "-but Hermes stopped her. I'm not sure if he is still alive."

"Thank the Lord, you are okay," Raphael was practically sitting on her lap, hugging her tightly.

"Why are you touching me?" Gabriel asked, eyes narrowed. Raphael soon found himself on the ground, eyes wide. "Go away!"

_Dean, she needs to be taken to the panic room, Lucifer is drawing near. I can feel him._

"What does he feel like?" Dean asked.

_Like strawberry shortcake__s._

Dean tried to hide his smile at the sarcasm.

"What did he say?" Uriel asked, annoyed, not pleased at the lack of actual communication between himself and the Prince of Angels.

"What am I, a messenger boy?"

_Some thing like that._

"Shut up Michael," Dean repeated, the voice began to bellow a song in his head, his voice like a dying cat's screech. "Jesus! For an angel you can't sing."

"What did he say?" Gabriel hissed, impatiently. "And Michael, stop acting like an idiot! We don't have the time."

_Give her some pie, Dean._

"He said 'get your butt into the kitchen,'" Dean smirked. _DEAN!_ Gabriel's eyes narrowed as Raphael gasped placing a good distance between himself and the reddening archangel.

"You wait until we get back home, and you see what I'll be cooking in_ that_ kitchen," Gabriel hissed, menacingly only to yelp when Uriel suddenly began to pull her chair away from everyone.

"I'll take her to the panic room," Uriel grumbled, "Is everyone inside already?"

"This is uncalled for!" she complained.

"Yeah," Azrael nodded.

_Dean, you are a jerk._

_Bitch._

Dean smirked when he heard Michael gasp, childlike…

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The air was silent, but the atmosphere was filled with fear and dread. It reaped off the clouds and into his lungs. Sam was kneeling before the angel, patching up the bloody palm with the silky sheets he had found spread out on the alter. He slowly pushed the torn trench coat out of the way, before he tore the white business shirt open, wincing at the gaping, oozing wound.

The overly tall man slowly began to clean the wound with shreds he had torn apart earlier from a black robe he found hanging in a closet. It took him a while but each cut inflicted by him to the defenseless angel was cleaned and bandaged as best as he could manage.

Sam peered through another window gazing into the horizon. Black clouds covered the sun, it was pitch black outside. The ground seemed moist with blood, as red as a rose, but from what or who Sam didn't know. Wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Suddenly distant cries and screams of women, men and children alike ripped into the air, startling Sam. But Castiel's cries startled him more, he stumbled over to the angel as the entire chapel's foundations shook knocking him over to the ground.

His brother's name tore from the angel's lip, like a dying animal, pleading. Sam crawled over to the angel, narrowly avoiding being squashed by one of the three chandeliers hanging above them. Sam looked up examining the other two, finding one was above the angel hanging by a thread that was ready to break.

Sam threw himself over the angel, shielding the smaller creature from the chandelier. It crashed hard against his lower back, knocking him flat against the angel's chest.

"Dean…"

"He'll find us Cass, don't you worry," Sam whispered, pushing the chandelier off his back with a grunt and grumble. "Not even safe in a stupid chapel. Go figures, right Cass, this is what I get for pissing off God."

Sam dragged the angel underneath a bench shielding him from anything else that might fall on his battered body. Sam stood up and made his way back to the window, sticking his face against the pane as he stared out to the dark, nothing was visible any longer.

Thunder crashed before him, loud enough to make the glass rattle as lightning flashed. Sam gasped in horror; someone was standing before him, staring him down from the other side of the window, his deep brown eyes burning into Sam's soul.

The human passed out.

-==-=-=-===-=-===-=-=-=-=-=-

_We should go and find him, Mike. We shouldn't let him near Bobby's, what if he gets to the kids. _

_He will know that I- we are protecting something,_ Michael corrected himself.

_How would he-_

_He knows me inside out, the same way I know him. Why do you think I know he is coming? He is less then a mile away Dean._

_Great, just fuc-fudging great. _

_Well, it could be worse._

_And how's that?_

_He may be possessing a dragon again._

_Dragon's exist!?_

_So does the unicorn, or did at least…and mermaids… _

The human froze; his mouth agape.

_Dean?_

_You know what, u__h, let just focus on Lucifer._

"Dean," the said man looked up finding Bobby standing beside him. He hadn't heard the man walk in, "What's going on, son?"

"Tell you the truth, I'm as clueless as you," Dean said, a tiny smile gracing his lips. "Has the Panic Room been locked up?"

"Yeap, everyone's-"

The sound of glass shattering filled the room, startled gasps and cries followed.

"What in the hell?" Bobby grunted.

"Mikey! I'm home!" a melodic voice rang through the house, followed by a war cry which sounded like Uriel. The sound of body and wall collided resided in the house, which soon found Uriel crashing through the fibro of a wall into Bobby knocking him down.

"Son of a bitch!" Bobby grunted, trying to push the large angel off him with assistance from Dean, "I take it that's Lucifer."

Dean knelt beside the lifeless angel, his large mass sprawled across the floor.. "Michael, is he dead?"

_No, otherwise he'd be a pile of ashes._

"Here, Mikey, Mikey, Mikey! Here boy!" said the voice mockingly.

_I am not a dog!_

"He's in here, asshole!" Dean called out, in a scornful manner. The house creaked as footsteps crept up. No one spoke nor moved, outside human nor angel stirred hidden it the dark. Not one soul wanted Lucifer's attention, and so far he chose to ignore them. His mind was on only one thing.

"Well, you've chosen quite an exquisite vessel this time," the tone was sly and obscene and finally met up with a body. _Tall, dark and handsome_, Michael murmured. Dean rolled his eyes; or rather Michael rolled them for him. _So predictable._

Bobby's rustling behind Dean caught Lucifer's attention. The older man was trying to wake the dark angel up from his slumber; he appeared tense and old as he shook the angel's shoulder roughly.

"Eugh, that's the worst kind of a human right there," Lucifer scoffed, "he looks just like some filthy disgusting monkey, not worth even the fleas on his back."

"You shut your damn mouth!" Dean snarled, his eyes flashing angrily. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm Lucifer, the light-bringer, but today I'm taking it away," Lucifer laughed, the laughter echoed in the old house.

"That was corny," Dean grunted, both his brows rose up, _you sure this is Lucifer, Michael? He, well doesn't seem I don't know, devilish enough._

_Lucifer is… well__ he is, insane, expect the unexpected from him._

"You must be Michael's vessel," Lucifer whispered, his eyes flashing across Dean's, "Dean Winchester. It's nice we finally met, a wonderful family affair!"

_What the hell is he on about? Family affair? Does he mean you, or something else?_

_He means your brother and Azazel, _Michael replied, faintly._ Do not let anger get in the way Dean. He will use this against us, to try and thwart us._

_What about yellow eyes and Sam?_

"My great grandson's half brother," Lucifer hissed, circling around Dean. The man stood his ground simply because the archangel possessing him gave him the courage to. "Interesting how Samuel's useless brother became the vessel to the greatest archangel ever."

"Ah, so you admit I am better then you," Michael's voice finally sounded through Dean's lip, so powerful and mighty. Dean felt his soul pulled deeper into him protected and shielded by the angel, but his mind was reeling at the revelation on Sam. _Half brother, what the hell is he talking about Michael?_

"You were no father to Azazel," Michael growled, menacingly. Dean was sure if he was able to control his jaw it would have fallen off, but the angel was preparing him for the battle, shielding him from any pain.

"Meh, you're just jealous," Lucifer shrugged, "I had something to call my own and you didn't, and still don't."

"Jealous of what? I live in the most holy of all places while you spent the past two thousand years trapped under a pile of rocks," Michael smiled, Dean felt the angels glee as the devil tremble furiously. "And as for Samuel, Mary Winchester never procreated with your monstrosity of a son; he simply bled into the mouth of the child when he was the most vulnerable to demonic filth."

"You Goddamn Son of a-" Lucifer didn't finish his sentence as the archangel sent the devil soaring through the roof. Michael followed; large cerulean wings tore out of Dean's shoulder blades startling the human trapped inside his own body. They carried him up through the gaping hole Lucifer's vessel had made into the midnight dark sky and again the two bodies collided tearing and slashing against each other.

He could see a battle going on beneath him and around him, several bodies scattered on the bloody ground, of demons, angels and humans. Dean felt something inside him rejoice as Uriel came crashing out of the house his hands wrapped around Lylith's throat until she stopped moving and fell to the ground lifeless; his eyes wandered until he found two blonde women sprawled out across the floor, hand in hand. His heart broke, realising it was Jo and Ellen…

Dean looked away eying himself startled to find himself covered in severe abrasions and lacerations, but he felt no pain, everything was numb. Michael appeared to have the upper hand on the devil but without warning the tide turned and Dean found his body being slammed into the trunk of a car, a painful cry- Michael's -escaping from his lips.

_Mike! You okay? Jesus Christ!_

_I'm- I'm fine. I think, I just need-_

The angel was cut off when the devil landed above him, pinning him down.

"I like you in this position," Lucifer snorted, running a soft finger across Dean's cheek.

"Get the fuck off me!" Dean roared, slashing the devil across the face with his dagger, leaving a long slit across the devil's cheek, throwing the demon off balance.

"Oh, the vessel's back," Lucifer pouted, looking up at the man from narrowed eyes. Dark read blood, almost black dripped onto the pale white shirt the devil was wearing. "Any who, perhaps I should stop stalling and just kill you. Once you are out of my way- ooof!"

"Quit your yapping," Dean sighed inwardly as Michael returned with a force throwing the devil into the Impala, denting the side.

_Son of a bitch! Michael! My car!_

_It's just a car, Dean. _

_She's my BABY!_

_She'll survive._

Dean growled as the two bodies collided again midair and rose several feet into the air. The air battle continued but Dean was too busy glaring at the dent in his car; it was rather large, head shaped with two horns above the head. Dean felt humoured for a moment but it was washed out by a sudden flash of pain, he saw white.

When everything came to he was lying on the hood of his car, Lucifer smirking above him.

"Like usual I have the upper hand," he teased. "Poor Michael, the Lord's favourite little sheep is about to be put to rest."

Dean groaned, a pitiful sound escaping from his lips as he gasp for air. _What on earth had the devil done to him? _Pain soared through his veins, bones and blood, Michael was screaming in his head, chilling Dean with fear at the anguished cry.

_Michael, what's going on? Mike, are you okay!?_

The devil held his hand up squeezing his palm as though an imaginary orange was in his grip. "Good bye Michael. Good bye worthless mud monkey."

Dean whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as his heart began to pump vigorously, excruciatingly constricting in his chest. His eye sight was being blurred as Michael's cries weakened and grew softer, as a beige blur collided into the devil, everything went black and then neither the archangel nor human knew life.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The next part will be up soon, and it will be the epilogue…

Kaz-za-15: Heheee, You thought it was evil last time… hahahahahaha

Lady Dragon2: Lol! You found it just as its about to finish, actually I think that's a good thing you don't have to wait for each chapter. I'm glad ur enjoying.

Pris: Uh, whats a guacamole? But yeah, I am positive Dean is Michael!!!

FaeFolk: Yay for Armageddon huh? Glad you are enjoying!

Lillyane: Wow thank you! Honestly I'm surprised people like the plot!

Secret Thought: Hm, One more chappie and we will find out if he will be with Cass or not!

RaeGhost: Lol, I wanna see what happens with Cass too, I'm still wondering whether to break Dean and Cass up or keep them together…

Pampers Baby Dry: I hope it got better!!! Yes, Dean is pure of heart and humble but someone new will explain it all in the epilogue!

DrowningLex: Nooo, don't die just because my ficcies ending! And I almost made you cry? Wow, maybe I am doing something right?

Blueeyesbetter: They are each other I would say, but usually Dean's in charge since he is the human and the one with the free will…

Touch of the Wind: One more chapter and it will be revealed it Dean and Cass will be together forever…

Well, sorry about the lonnngggg wait for the update, but life has been crazy again, busy at work, blah blah blah, and my uncle decided it was time to go to Heaven so I've been a bit sniffley, and that usually turns me off doing anything but eating and drinking coke…

Hope you all enjoyed it, and don't forget to leave me presents under the green tree…

Peace and Chicken Grease

Afro!


	17. Epilogue

**The Epilogue**

Every fibre in his body groaned as Dean Winchester slowly sat up, flattening his palms behind him on the hard ground, someone knelt behind him allowing the man to rest against his chest. His eyes fluttered open to witness the return of the beautiful blue sky, several white clouds adorning the area.

"That's it Dean, come back to us," the voice said soothingly rubbing a hand across his upper back, probably Bobby but Dean was too dazed to care at the moment. Dean gazed around, blinking tiredly as he made out faces he recognized and didn't. The fighting had ceased and in the place of bloodshed was confusion. Several humans stood bewildered at their current predicament.

Dean found himself just as bewildered when he found several of his fellow hunters he could have sworn were killed during the epic battle standing around cheering and rejoicing. Jo and Ellen stood embracing tightly, genuine grins graced on their faces. Azrael was singing in joy beside Uriel, but for once Uriel was smiling rather then attacking the taller, thinner angel.

"Dean, you okay? That was one hell of a blow Lucifer hit you with," Bobby was kneeling before him now, but somebody was still behind him. Dean turned his head slowly gazing into gentle brown eyes and a bearded smile.

"M'fine," Dean grunted, his mind felt _blank_ and numb. A thought occurred to him. "Jesus Christ!"

"Yes," the man said.

"Where's Michael? I can't feel- where is he? Is he hurt?"

"He's fine, Dean," the man smiled, "I sent him back to the heavens to recuperate. We should get you inside to rest, but I know that you would rather find-"

"Castiel! Where's Cass!? Has anyone looked for him," Dean jumped up, ignoring the protest of his bones. "Jesus! I have to find him! Wait! What about Sammy?"

"Dean! Dean! Calm down," Bobby urged, gripping the man tightly around the shoulders. "Castiel's fine, he is inside."

"What?" Dean repeated faintly, _his angel was fine? But how? Why wasn't he here with him then?_

"You should find your brother, Dean," the man smiled.

"You should have seen him Dean!" Angelo said excitedly, "Just came out of no where and WHAM!"

"I'll kill him! I'll tear him limb from limb! I'll roast his wings on an open fire! I'll poke his eyes out with a bamboo stick! I'll-"

"-You'll shut the Earth up!" an angel said, "Don't make me stick a sock in there!"

"Up yours, Jack-ass-tron!"

Dean's eyes widened when he recognized the devil's vessel. He was still here, but why was the devil being easily restrained by the angel- Metatron- who quickly retaliated with smack across the shorter vessel's head.

"What happened?" Dean asked, "Did we win?"

"Yeah, we won," Azrael grinned.

"What the hell happened?" Dean grunted, as his body slowly began to recuperate.

"While you and Michael slept on the job," Uriel smirked. "Castiel showed up, pretty much out of the blue, and defeated Lucifer with these two strange chains."

"Is Cass okay? He's not hurt?" Dean asked.

"Castiel is fine," the man replied.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked.

"Dean!" half the crowd hissed.

"What?" He grunted, the man opened his mouth to speak but Dean held his hand up, "Never mind, I'm gonna go find Cass."

Dean slowly made his way towards the house

"Uriel, perhaps you should let Gabriel, Jophiel, Ed and Harry and the children out of that room," the man suggested. "Gabriel is getting rather impatient and hungry. And Jophiel appears to be ready to kill Ed and Harry."

Dean ignored the soft laughter from the crowd as he stumbled inside, several more hunters were inside, all of them cheering when the saw the man walk in, he received several pats on the back as he walked past them, mumbling his thanks as he slunk up the stairs.

"Dean," Ruby caught up with him, breathing raggedly. "Help me find Sam, no body will tell me where he is. Please."

"Have to find Cass," Dean said, Ruby's words did not register in his mind, only one word rang over and over in his head. _Castiel._

"Please," Ruby pleaded, but the human ignored her as he reached the top of the stairs. He overheard Raphael's voice from the nearest room.

"-will regret this decision… I know this was difficult for you," he said, his soft voice reassuring. Dean stopped outside the door, listening into the conversation. "But, you can overcome it, you won't be alone-"

"-I can't, Raphael, you do not understand," Dean's heart jumped when he heard Castiel's voice, it sounded so broken, nothing like the strong powerful voice he had grown to love. "I can't; I don't want to stay here no longer. I just want to go home, and put it all behind me."

Dean froze, his heart constricted in pain, _what was the angel saying_?

"And what about _him_? Would you leave him behind?" Raphael asked, "You didn't see him Castiel, how worried he was for you. And you are ready to just go, and shatter him like this. Castiel, you've been given an opportunity any other angel would tear their wings off for, but you are letting your fear guide your choice, rather then your heart..."

"We don't have hearts,"

"Well, you know what I mean…"

Dean quickly shuffled away from the door when he heard Raphael's footsteps carrying him to the door which swung open slowly; the angel exited the room and closed the door behind him.

"Dean, glad to see you on your feet," Raphael smiled slightly. "Castiel is inside, but try not to be too hard on him Dean, please. I know you overheard our conversation, and I know it has upset you-"

"-Don't worry Raph," Dean said, quietly rubbing the back of his sweaty neck nervously. "I'm not upset. I'm confused, what's going on?"

"Our Father has given Castiel a choice on whether to stay here with you, or return home," Raphael replied, "You'd think he would choose to stay here, Dean, but these past few days have been difficult for him. He didn't know whether he would live or die, if he would be saved, if we would win. He was confused and powerless and alone, with no support. He felt out of place, which is not something an angel is use to."

Dean examined the angel who looked thoughtful for a moment, "I suppose you could say he fears becoming human."

"Wait? The Big Guy wants Cass to give up his wings?" Dean asked, taken by surprise.

"No, Father wants Castiel to make his own choice," Raphael replied, "and angel and a human cannot be together for good reasons. Azazel was one of them; he was the result of human and angel."

"So Lucifer was his father," Dean muttered, Michael wasn't kidding. Raphael nodded, "Lemme guess, Lylith is his mum."

"No actually it was a human male," Raphael replied. Dean's jaw dropped, "Angels are well, like some kinds of fish. We are both male and female, or we are neither."

"Jesus Christ!" Dean grumbled, "So what, Luce did the nasty with some dude and whammy out came Y.E.D? How the hell did he- how'd he give birth?"

"It's hard to explain," Raphael replied, with a raised brow. "Don't worry about angelic reproduction, it is quite rare and rarely happens, thankfully. Dean, go and talk with Castiel. Lucifer's disgusting sex life is like that saying, _if it kept still long enough_, well you know the rest."

Dean nodded, stiffly, before he slowly turned as Raphael took off. Dean turn the knob of the door slowly and pushed the door open, it screeched in protest. Dean peered in, and a huge weight was lifted of his shoulders when he found Castiel sitting timidly on the large bed staring at the human with wide blue eyes.

"Oh thank God," Dean breathed as he slowly made his way over to his angel. He pulled the angel to his feet and surrounded him with a desperate hold. "God, I thought I lost you."

Castiel breathed out, "I- I thought I was lost too."

His voice was rocky and saddened. Dean tightened his grip on the angel who relaxed in the human's arms.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't stop this," Dean whispered into his ear as he stroked the angel's tussled hair. "I should have protected you better. Instead I was out drinking, I let my own selfish needs get in the way of you; it won't happen again, Cass."

Castiel pushed himself deeper into Dean's chest, mumbling incoherently that it wasn't the human's fault.

"Shhh, it's over now," Dean assured.

"Dean, there is something I need to tell you," Castiel murmured again into the humans chest.

"Is it the 'stay here or go home' ultimatum God gave you?" Dean asked, rubbing his thumb against the angel's cheek. "Whatever choice you make Cass, I'll support you. I mean, if you change your mind you can always-"

"It's permanent, Dean," Castiel interrupted, "Whatever choice I make, it sticks."

Dean breathed in deeply, a frown setting on his face, "I'll still support whatever decision you make… Jesus, I sound like I'm talking to a chick pregnant with my kid, wanting to get an abortion."

Castiel smiled awkwardly, as Dean lifted the angel's head off his chest and gently planted a kiss on his dry lips.

"I- I felt things I have never felt before Dean," the angel whispered, "Desperation, hatred, despair, anguish, weakness, loneliness… I felt alone… I felt as though no one would ever come for me, as though my Father had forgotten me… you had forgotten me. I don't want to feel like that again."

"You won't, and I could never forget you Cass," Dean said, passionately. "You've implanted your self into my brain, my blood and my heart."

Castiel sobbed softly, "How could I possibly deserve you? I'm supposed to be a warrior of the Lord yet I couldn't protect your son or myself from demons. You are the holiest of all humans, the only one vigorous enough, pure enough to hold the archangel Michael, and yet, you want me."

Dean laughed softly, blushing. "I stop doubting myself and now you start, we're a perfect couple Cass."

"Dean, you won't hate me if I leave for heaven?"

"Nah, I'll miss you like crazy," Dean whispered, a tear trickled down his cheek, "But if it's what you want to do, then I'll have your back."

The angel sighed, "Thank you, Dean."

"Hey, Cass, just how did you stop Lucifer?" Dean asked, pulling himself and the angel onto the bed, relaxing against the large creamy pillows. "I- I thought you were hurt."

"I was, I didn't think I had long to live, I wasn't hanging off a cross but it was still a lot of blood," Castiel murmured, "but after Lucifer had risen, I passed out, I could no longer stay awake. I then awoke in a small chapel, your brother was there, but he was unconscious. And my chains were off, they were just sitting on the chapel's alter so casually. I thought perhaps Sam removed them but, then I turned around. And there He was."

"There who was?" Dean asked when the angel stopped talking and fell into his own shell, "Earth to Cass, you in there?"

"You should find Sam, Dean," Castiel muttered, "He is still alone at that place. He needs you."

"Cass, I'll worry about Sammy later," Dean grunted, pulling the angel by the shoulders forcing the angel to look at him. "Who was it Cass?"

"My Father," Castiel smiled, his blue eyes brightened as the first genuine smile appeared on his lips since the two were reunited. "He healed me after Sam passed out-"

"Passed out?"

"Father scared him," Castiel said, "Not purposely, but sometimes He has that effect on humans… and demons. I'm not sure when He removed the chains. He comforted me, since I wasn't in a great state mentally… But once I was a little more confident again, He handed me the chains. I knew what I had to do."

The angel froze again, looking thoughtful for a moment before he continued, "I made my way through the skies. I saw death everywhere, but no angelic assistance or guidance to the tortured souls. It was alarming me, until I arrived at Bobby's. The first thing I saw was Cassiel and Kizriel fighting together against a dozen demons. I realised it wasn't just them; everyone was in a bloody battle. We had so many causalities, so many human lives destroyed- Father resurrected them after the battle, but still- then I saw you! You were lying on the car, hurt, bleeding and defenceless against that evil beast. Not even Michael was able to defend you against it."

The angel shuddered at the memory, "I- my heart- the vessel's heart almost stopped beating. I don't even remember rushing at Lucifer, or pulling out the chains, or collided into him. I can not remember when I imprisoned him but I remember the hatred boring out of his eyes after he fell to the ground defeated. I don't know how anyone; human, angel or demon could have so much hate stored in them. He rushed at me with the knife but Azrael kicked him between the legs and Metatron has been restricting his movement since."

"Cass, how long have I been out for?"

"About half an hour," Castiel answered, "Michael awoke within fifteen minutes, just as Father arrived. He sent Michael to the Heavens to heal."

"Wait, God's here?" Dean asked brows both stretched away from his eyes. His mind went back to the newcomer outside, with the long brown locks, clean cut beard and warm brown eyes.

"Yes, He is," Castiel nodded, as he stood up pulling Dean up with him. "Come, He is the one in the sandals."

Dean looked out the window and found the same man who held him up, smiling up and him warmly, waving.

"Jesus Christ," Dean cursed, "I just asked Him who the hell He was! I totally blew Him off! Is He gonna smite me now?!"

"No, but stop using his name in vain, for one," Castiel smiled, "Dean, your brother."

"Alright, alright," Dean grumbled. "I'll go find the idiot who started this all."

"Don't be too hard on him," Castiel said, softly. "He wasn't thinking straight. After all he didn't have you to guide him."

"I'll try," Dean grunted, peering out the window to find Gabriel running after Lucifer the chair still attached to her behind, as Raphael ran after her trying to stop her. "Christ, Cass, come and watch this."

The angel slowly walked over and stuck his head over the human's shoulder; a small smile grazed his lips. Struggling with a grunt, Dean pulled the window open and listened to the Aramaic screams coming from the angel and devil.

"What she saying?" Dean asked, as Castiel gasped, "What she saying to him?"

"Uh, don't worry Dean," Castiel whispered, "Nothing important."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Thanks for the lift Az," Dean grunted, his head spinning as the angel dropped him unceremoniously outside a mouldy looking chapel.

"Don't mention it," Azrael replied, "Don't forget to thump your brother for me though okay. You promised."

"Fine, fine," Dean grumbled as the angel smirked and flew off, smacking Dean over with his wings as he did. Dean growled from the ground watching the angel disappear into the sky. "Bloody nut jobs, all of them."

His thoughts were still on Castiel, or what Azrael had told him about his angel. Castiel almost had a panic attack when Christ told him about his choice to stay with Dean or return to the heavens. The angel was frantically begging his Father to allow him to go home, not realising he was given a choice. It took Raphael and a little of Patience to calm the angel down.

Dean had a feeling the angel had already made up his mind about his choice. As hard as it was going to be, Dean was ready to let his angel go. He loved him too much to let him suffer.

Dean slowly slid up and made his way over to the chapel. Dean lifted a foot up and kicked down the large arched door. It hit the wall beside it with a thud as Dean strolled inside, "Sam!"

There was a moment of silence and then Dean found himself stumbling backwards when a large object collided into him. His hand grasped onto the doorframe balancing him self as he looked down to find Sam wrapped around his waist, on his knees, mumbling apologies into Dean's crotch.

"Sam! What the hell- get off," Dean grunted pulling his brother up, taking a good look at the antichrist. His hair was ridiculously longer, almost up to his shoulders. His eyes were red-rimmed, from crying perhaps, Dean wasn't sure. His whole body shook. "Sammy, it's okay. It's all over."

"It's my fault, Dean. Cass is gone; I don't know what happened to him," Sam sobbed, "None of this would have happened if I listened to you!"

"Gee, ya think," Dean grumbled to him self, before he looked down at his distraught brother, "Cass is fine. Cass is at Bobby's."

"I'm so sorry Dean," Sam whimpered, "I'll understand if you want to kill me. Just make it quick, please...I'm sorry."

"What? I ain't gonna kill you," Dean snapped. "You're my brother, Sammy. Sure you pissed me off and committed the stupidest sin ever but I know you. That wasn't you."

Sam's lower lip trembled and his eyes watered, "But it was me."

"Whatever, who cares?" Dean grunted, "Let's just go home. Ruby's worried about you, drove us all insane. Not sure how long Haniel can stop Uriel from killing her. This day's turning out to be chock full of chick flick moments."

"What about Lucifer?" Sam whispered.

"Last time I saw him, Gabriel was running after him with a vengeance," Dean scoffed, "You okay Sammy? Not hurt or anything, are you?"

"M'fine," Sam muttered.

"That gay-eyed demon son of a bitch didn't hurt you did he?"

"Who?" Sam asked, confused.

"Lucifer," Dean explained, "Dude he has purple eyes. You know what they say about the purple crayon."

Sam snorted quietly; trust his brother to choose this moment for an inappropriate joke.

"How did Lucifer-"

"Castiel gave him a piece of his own medicine," Dean explained, "Got those damn chains around the GED."

"Wait, how'd he get the chains off?"

"Jesus took them off," Dean replied, before his face contorted. "Dude, that has to be the single most weirdest thing I've said."

Sam laughed, but then his face froze, "Dean, I- what if they try to-"

"They won't," Dean promised, "In fact Jesus told me to find you."

"Wha-why? Why would he want-"

"-Sammy, God's all about forgiveness," Dean interrupted, "Just smile at Him and nod. Come on, lets go- aww crap, how are we gonna get back quickly?"

"Uh, I can get as there the same way the demons travel," Sam murmured, before he quickly added, "But if you'd rather I don't use my-"

"-S'alright Sammy," Dean smiled a half smile. "Not sure it makes a difference anymore. Let's just go. I need to see my boy too."

"So, Ben is your son?" Sam asked, "I'm an uncle."

"Yeap," Dean grinned, "Uncle Sammy."

"You're gonna be an uncle too Dean," Sam whispered uncomfortably.

Dean fell over.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Gabriel, stop attacking your brother," Jesus scolded as Uriel held her chair firmly in place, "And Lucifer stop coaxing your sister."

Gabriel froze, a sullen look planted on her face as Lucifer stuck his middle finger up at her.

"Children," He muttered, shaking his head. He turned to Raphael and said, "Good job saving that ant, but you killed three beetles in the process."

Raphael blushed slightly as Uriel roared with laughter. The Lamb of God turned His head and faced the taller, darker man.

"And Uriel, I would prefer it if you didn't refer to humanity as mud monkeys," Jesus smiled, "We've spoken about this before."

"Sorry,"

"That's fine, I would say don't let it happen again but it will. Oh Samuel and Dean are here."

=-=-=-=-=-

"So you-"

"-Yes."

"Since when?"

"Four months now," Ruby muttered unnervingly. This was a normal reaction for a pregnant demon surrounded by all powerful angels. Dean nodded, vaguely as Sam snuggled into her arms. "Sam, maybe we should leave. I mean all the angels. They might not…"

"Maybe you're right," Sam murmured.

"No, actually you are both wrong."

The two brothers and demon jumped and turned to the voice.

"Jesus Christ," Sam muttered, "Give a man a heart attack."

"Stop using My Name in vain," He smiled. "Dean, this is the part where you introduce the Antichrist to the Christ."

"Jesus Christ!" Sam whispered in awe.

"Yes, son?"

"You- your- you are really Him! I- I'm sorry! Please don't smite me!"

"In the flesh," Jesus smiled, "Now calm down, I won't smite you and you do not need to fear for your child. He will be fine."

"It's a boy?" Ruby whispered, tears soaking her eyes. Dean looked baffled.

"Whoops, ruined the surprise," Jesus made a face.

"I have a question to ask," Dean informed.

"Yes, Azazel is really Lucifer's son," Jesus replied, Dean's eyebrow rose. "Sorry it's a bad habit. But yes, Michael and Lucifer were not joking."

"What? But Lucifer said that Azazel was his brother," Sam gaped. Jesus smiled and turned to the kitchen door Angelo stood.

"I can explain that," he smiled a familiar smile.

"Michael?" Dean asked. Angelo's vessel nodded. "You okay? And how is it your in 'Gello?"

"I'm okay, and Father lifted the curse," Michael explained.

"It's nice to be having a conversation with you outside of my head," Dean grinned, thumping the vessel playfully across the shoulder. "So about Azazel? You were saying?

"Azazel grew up as a human, Dean," Michael frowned, "But when passed he became a nephilim. Which is very much like an angel so Father decided-"

"Dad," Jesus corrected.

"Are you serious? You know I don't like calling You Dad," Michael grunted. Jesus looked at him adamantly. "Fine, _Dad_ decided to make him into a Seraph. He was under my guide. Lucifer knew who Azazel was, but I never gave him the chance to get near Azazel. Until, Lucifer did the unthinkable... He destroyed his own son, told him the truth about his birth and what he was and Azazel was never the same. I tried to help him, but he was angry with me, for withholding the truth about his father. He turned soon after, began to help Lucifer. But then he turned against Lucifer and helped me imprison him."

"Nephilim are rather unstable and unpredictable," Christ added, "Which is why it seems Azazel was both helping us and disobeying us at the same time."

"Man, this is worse then Days of Our Lives," Dean grunted.

"Oh, I am sick of that show," Christ muttered, "Can Marlena and John make up there minds!"

"Dad!" Dean found himself tackled into a bench by Ben. "You ever leave me in that thing was those two idiots I'll kill you!"

"Who?" Sam muttered.

"He means the Ghost Facers," Dean laughed ruffling the boy's hair. "Did you say hello to the Big Guy?"

"Dean, He is shorter then you," Michael snorted, but was silenced by a look from Christ.

"I saw Him before," Ben said, with a flick of the hand. "I'm serious! Do you have any idea how annoying those two are! Gabriel was ready to kill them! They wouldn't shut up about hunting ghosts and neither of them know the first them about them!"

"Meet your nephew Sammy," Dean snorted, "He bitches as much as you do."

"I don't bitch!" Sam and Ben said together.

"Actually that reminds me," Dean said, suddenly angry. "Who invited Ed and Harry anyway?"

Jesus looked at Michael, who looked away conspicuously.

==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"You're back," Castiel smiled, as Dean pulled the angel into his arms. He kissed the human under the chin. "Did you find your brother?"

"Yeap, he's with J.C." Dean nodded, smiling cheerfully. "J.C. unpolluted Sammy's blood. So he's a hundred percent human now. And He also fixed Ruby up. She ain't a demon anymore. So Sammy's thrilled. Oh and she's knocked up."

"Hmm?"

"Pregnant," Dean explained. "Everything's going smoothly for once. The only problem we have is what to do with Lucifer. I mean every other demon is in hell and there is no way out anymore. Uriel says smite him, Raphael says lock him up, Gabriel said to let her at him, and Michael says to leave him as a human. I like Michael's idea, you know. It'll give the bastard a taste of his own medicine plus it will show him what it is to be a human."

"But where will he stay if he remains human," Castiel asked. "He will still be dangerous to humans."

"Bobby's got that fixed," Dean grinned. "Apparently he is growing old now and needs a hand in the yard. Lucifer is gonna be in for a treat. Bobby won't cut him no slack."

Castiel smiled, "You look happy."

"I am happy," Dean grinned. The wacky smile on his face stretched further. "Nothing can go wrong Cass. I mean Jesus is here now, Sammy's demon blood free, you're safe, I'm gonna be an uncle, to an ex demon but who cares, I have a son, a home, friends. And I probably sound and look like a jackass."

"Hmm, I don't know, you look more like a goat," Castiel smirked. Dean grinned pulled the angel in for a kiss; long, sweet, passionate and full of life and love. The two stumbled over to the bed and fell into the soft mattress, Dean on top of Castiel. "Dean… I'm staying here. With you."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Two months later_

All was perfect in the Winchester Residence and all around the world. The birds were sing, animals prancing the sky was blue and the planet was like Eden with buildings and cars. A peace fell among humanity, no longer was war fought over stupid things such as land. Money was no longer a problem as everything was free, and easily available and ready for humanity. It was Heaven on Earth.

"Will you two love birds hurry the hell up," Dean snapped, "We were supposed to be there thirty minutes ago."

"I'm ready," Ruby snapped back as she lumbered out of the room she shared with Sam, hand resting on her swollen stomach. "Your brother however isn't. He's still fixing his hair."

"Sam!" Dean roared angrily.

"I can't find my shirt!" Sam complained, "Who did the laundry this week?"

"Just where something else!" Dean growled, "Sam! So help me God if I miss out on Ben's part in the play!"

"Okay! I found it! Let's go!"

"Bloody idiot," Dean and Ruby grumbled together.

Twenty minutes later, the three joined Castiel in an over crowded school hall. Bobby sat between the angel and a tall, dark haired man with striking grey eyes.

"Hey, GED, you made it," Dean grinned, mockingly.

"Fuck. You."

"Why's he here?" Sam grunted, moodily. "You should have locked him in the boot."

"Fuck. You. Too."

"Ladies and Gentleman," the school principal droned as he welcome the parents and caregivers to the first annual play and celebration of Heaven's win over Hell. Ben scored the lead roll in the play; _Michael_.

An hour passed when finally the play portrayed the final battle between good and bad and between Ben as Michael and a short tubby boy as Lucifer. The small family was highly amused when Lucifer stood up outraged.

"Why am I being playing by the short fat kid!?" he screeched undignified. He was silence when the boy's father stood up before him, turned around and decked him across the nose.

After the play, they returned home, but not before an ice-cream and pie. Lucifer sat a few tables away with an icepack on his nose as the family celebrated the prefect world and life they had made for themselves.

Dean looked around the table, at his beloved family who appeared to busy stuffing their faces with ice-cream and pie.

Castiel moaned slightly as he swallowed a mouthful of chocolate ice-cream. A small frown graced the angel's face. The angel easily perfected being a human but at times he felt homesick and missed his brothers, sisters and Father. Castiel looked up at Dean his lips pushed up into a smile as his eyes sparkled happily. One look at Dean cheered the angel up, immediately. Dean still referred to him as an angel. To Dean, Castiel would always be his angel.

Sam sought out a dream he didn't realise he dreamt of, he was a teacher in a nearby high school. Ruby spent most of her days at home reading books about parenting and the rest of her time shopping, nesting and sleeping.

Ben was looking forward to having a baby cousin in the family, and was making plans for himself and his soon to be born cousin. Bobby had grown to like Lucifer in his human form and was seemingly the only person able to control the tantrums the ex-devil had.

Dean couldn't be anymore happy if he tried. Everything he had dreamed for, wanted and needed was right before his hands and it wasn't going anywhere. He had his baby brother back who looked up to him; he had his father figure in Bobby who he looked up to, he had his son, who thought his father was the king of the world; and he had his lover, who loved him more then he thought was possible.

Dean looked around the table once more. Castiel had a painful frown on his face.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked.

"I'm getting the bizarre feeling again," Castiel grumbled, rubbing his belly, "Eugh; I think I need to throw up again."

The group watched as Castiel barged towards the bathroom and disappeared behind the door.

"You think the guy's got morning sickness," Ruby winced, the memory disgusting her.

"Dude, he's a man," Sam laughed. "It's probably just his body becoming accustomed to being a human."

"Yeah, I was a bloke too, jackass," Lucifer grumbled.

Dean fell off the padded seat.

=-=-=-==-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-

THE END!!!!!

YAY! Okay, just so you know I'll be writing an MPREG that continues after this! Not sure when I'll start writing it, or how long it will be or if there will be a plot but it should be fun!

Ashleycullen13: Welcome! And good bye I guess since this is the end of Vessels! I'm glad you're enjoying and thanks! And yes, there shall be a sequel because I want to see Cass mpregged!

Mus4u: Thank you! Glad ur enjoying!

Kaz-za-15: Yes, I stopped there on purpose! Hehehe, But at least the wait wasn't too long!

019gmai: Um… I don't speak Spanish but thank you for reading… can some one translate this review for me…

Ana Jully Potter: Thanks darlin!

Touch of the Wind: And yes, Dean and Cass are together forever!

Secret Thought: Yes, Lucifer is my middle name!!! Bwahahahaha!

Pampers Baby Dry: Haha! Lol, Cass does save Dean and Mikey!

RaeGhost: I figured he would, that's Dean for you!

Blueeyesbetter: Dean's never been better!

GeordiePhoenix: Wow, you read all this in one night! Cool! Yeah, Sammy and Dean have made up! I cant keep them apart!

Wow, I cant believe Vessels is over! But at least you can look forward to the sequel if you read mpregs!

Well, I like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this. You've made my day/year/ect. Its nice to have something to look forward to when one is pissy…

Oh, and I dedicate this story to all of the Heavenly Host, first and foremost Michael, who I consider my muse and guardian. Thank you.

Well, I guess this is the final time I'm gonna say this here.

PEACE AND CHICKEN GREASE!!!

Afro


End file.
